My Pony Adventure V2 -The legend of the Earth Pony-
by Gryphon BBQ
Summary: Varios meses pasaron en Ponyville donde la primavera estaba presente, un día descubren que Ian nunca se había ido pero ya nada es lo mismo. Tras no poder regresar a su mundo y haber perdido su magia, decide emprender una cruzada para encontrar su destino. [Esta es la segunda parte de My Pony Adventure y cuenta una nueva aventura donde nuevos personajes toman el protagonismo]
1. Un nuevo inicio

Twilight organizaba sus tareas para la tarde mientras que Spike ayudaba reorganizando los tubos de ensayo en el laboratorio. Esa mañana primaveral era hermosa y al mismo tiempo algo atareada puesto que la Princesa Celestia había enviado varias encomiendas y debían ser cumplidas.

A medida que continuaba con sus labores se acercaba el mediodía y su estómago comenzaba a rugir.

"Lo siento Twilight, creo que tendremos que ir a comprar algunas cosas para almorzar." Dijo Spike. "Estuvimos tan ocupados que se me olvidó por completo."

"Perfecto, ¿Que vamos a comer?" Preguntó Pinkie.

"Eh... Pinkie..."

"¿Si Twilight?" Preguntó.

"¿Desde cuando has estado aquí parada?"

"Desde que tu pancita comenzó a gruñir." Respondió.

Twilight puso su pezuña en la cara y no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco, pero Pinkie Pie siempre solía aparecer de repente o en los momentos menos esperados. Los tres salieron a dar una caminata por el pueblo, habían pasado casi dos días dedicados a sus labores por lo que un poco de aire fresco no les vendría mal.

En la distancia pudo ver a Sweetie Belle, Applebloom y Scootaloo corriendo muy contentas, tal vez intentando obtener sus cutie marks como siempre lo hacían. Applejack se encontraba atendiendo el puesto de manzanas en la zona comercial y se cruzaron con Rarity que hacía unas compras.

"Oye amiga, has estado metida en tus libros demasiado tiempo." Dijo Applejack. "Ya era hora de que salgas."

"Es verdad querida, no es nada saludable el no salir a tomar un poco de sol y aire fresco." Agregó Rarity.

"Lo se, es solo que..."

Antes de agregar excusa alguna Spike lanzó su fuego verde provocando que un pergamino aparezca y choque contra Pinkie.

"¿Una carta de la princesa?" Preguntó Rarity.

"Si..." Respondió Twilight mientras la leía. "Dice que terminaron con la investigación de unos artefactos mágicos y me enviará los resultados para analizarlos..." Agregó algo cansada.

"Lo que significa que esta semana valdrá por dos." Refunfuñó Spike pateando una roca.

Spike infló sus cachetes y comenzó a mirar hacia todas direcciones de forma algo desesperada, corrió detrás del carro de manzanas y se vio cómo una llamarada más grande salía por detrás.

Al asomarse vieron que parecía haberle dolido un poco el envio, a un lado se encontraban desparramados doce pergaminos con una banda indicando el orden de cada uno por números provocando que Twilight solo dé un suspiro.

"No es tan malo terroncito." Consoló Applejack. "En unos días empezaremos la temporada de cosecha de manzanas con Big Macintosh, así que comprendo tu sufrimiento."

"Todas tendremos una semana terrible, Fluttershy estará muy ocupada porque hay muchas nuevas camadas de animales por nacer." Dijo Rarity. "Sin mencionar que Rainbow Dash tiene que preparar las lluvias para la temporada con el escuadron del clima y yo estoy preparando muchos pedidos de vestidos primaverales."

"¿Y qué hay de ti Pinkie?"

"Ya será la Noche de las Pesadillas y los Cake están muy ocupados por lo que soy niñera de tiempo completo." Respondió.

Regresando al árbol encontraron a un unicornio con gafas y bata blanca parado frente a la puerta, dio media vuelta rendido al no recibir respuesta alguna pero al elevar su vista se acercó a ellos.

"Señorita Twilight Sparkle." Dijo.

"Hola Doctor, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?" Preguntó Twilight.

"He venido simplemente a hacerle unas preguntas."

Los tres pasaron al interior de la biblioteca, aún estaban todos los libros apilados por todas partes, pergaminos por doquier y varios tarros de tinta con plumas, Spike solo corrió hacia una mesa dejando los pergaminos que les habían enviado.

"Tal vez recuerde a aquel joven potro que trajeron al hospital." Dijo el doctor.

"Si, lo encontramos en una de las casas dañadas." Respondió Twilight. "Debajo de varios escombros."

"Ha estado dormido desde aquel día." Agregó el Doctor. "Una de las cosas más llamativas es que no ha recibido ninguna visita o tampoco nadie ha preguntado por él."

"E-eso es terrible..." Dijo Twilight.

Spike llegaba desde la cocina con una bandeja que contenía una tetera, tres tazas y varias galletas en lo que Twilight acomodaba las cosas en una pequeña mesa sirviendo algo de té al doctor.

"Una de las enfermeras notó hace un par de días que ha comenzado a reaccionar." Continuó relatando. "Pero medio dormido dijo algo... y es la razón de por qué estoy aquí."

"No entiendo doctor."

"Lo que mencionó fue 'Maestra Twilight', ¿esto es familiar para usted?"

Dejó caer la taza de té al suelo provocando que esta se rompiera, observaba al doctor muy sorprendida ante tales palabras.

"Si dispone de tiempo, quisiera que venga a verlo." Ofreció el doctor.

Galopando detrás del doctor cruzó a Applejack, que había sido relevada por su hermano, volviendo a la granja; Twilight le pidió acompañarla al hospital. Ingresando por la puerta principal una de las enfermeras las guió hacia la habitación donde el potro se encontraba.

Vieron en una cama a un joven potro con su pelaje claro y melena castaño oscura acostado con un suero inyectado en una de sus patas delanteras.

"Ya responde a estímulos." Dijo la Enfermera en voz baja.

Twilight se acercó varios pasos poniéndose junto a la cama y Applejack hizo lo mismo del otro lado sin entender demasiado.

"Hola." Saludó Twilight.

El joven comenzó a gimotear un poco moviendo su cabeza muy lentamente de un lado a otro, abrió su boca tomando aire e intentó abrir sus ojos pero no pudo.

"¿Qué... qué pasó?" Preguntó muy débilmente.

"Ho-hola terroncito, ¿cómo te llamas?" Preguntó Applejack.

"¿A... A... Applejack... eres tú?" Preguntó con un poco más de energía.

Ambas ponis realizaron un grito ahogado al oírlo preguntar eso, Twilight no comprendía mucho. Era la primera vez que veían a ese potro pero sabía sus nombres, al elevar su vista vio cómo los ojos de Applejack brillaban mientras que una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

"Su... su voz... n-no puede ser posible." Dijo.

"¿Por qué lloras?" Preguntó.

Al despabilar, notó que la observaba con una mirada algo perdida. Volteó hacia el otro lado mirando a Twilight que aún no salía de su asombro. Sin que puedan decirle nada volvió a cerrar los ojos quedando dormido nuevamente.

"Te-tenemos que... ¡vamos por las demás!" Dijo Twilight saliendo por la puerta de la habitación.

Un par de horas habían pasado y Twilight junto a Applejack reunieron a sus amigas en el hospital, al acercarse a la cama lentamente comenzó a reaccionar de nuevo.

"Me... me siento extraño..." Dijo.

"Estás en un hospital." Dijo Rarity.

"No... no siento mis pies ni mis manos... ¿qué me pasó?"

Tras esas palabras el resto de las ponis se sorprendieron, Rarity comenzó a derramar lágrimas al igual que Pinkie.

"No... no tienen por qué llorar..." Dijo extendiendo una de sus patas a ellas.

La observó con detenimiento y volvió a acercarla a su rostro como si estuviera examinando su pezuña. Girándola lentamente no le despegaba los ojos.

"N-no puede ser." Dijo.

Giró sentándose en la cama con mucho esfuerzo, se paró en sus patas traseras e intentó caminar cayendo al suelo. Desde allí vió sus dos patas delanteras, las observaba muy sorprendido, como si no entendiera qué estaba pasando.

Intentó ponerse de pié tan rápido como pudo pero le fue imposible, ya estaba empezando a verse asustado y nervioso.

"¡Alto!" Exclamó Twilight elevándolo con su magia.

Volvió a colocarlo sobre la cama nuevamente, El potro no dejaba de observarse las pezuñas lleno de temor.

"I-Ian, ¿eres tú?" Preguntó Fluttershy.

"¡He... he sido ponificado!" Exclamó.


	2. Adaptándose

Habían pasado un par de días desde el momento en que Ian despertó, fue dado de alta cerca del mediodía y Big Macintosh lo llevaba en un carro hacia la granja. Desde allí observaba el pueblo, la primavera era radiante, pese a que la última imagen que tuvo fue invernal todo se veía extremadamente diferente, sentía que todo a su alrededor era diferente.

Parpadeaba lentamente mientras observaba, muchos ponis al pasar lo miraban algo extrañados, inclusive Lyra y Bon Bon al verlo no reaccionaron más que dando una mirada indiferente.

Ya no era el mismo Ian Newyd que todos conocían, en ese momento era un simple poni terrestre, inclinó su vista hacia su cuerpo, tapado por una manta donde apenas sobresalía su pata trasera por debajo de ella notando que no tenía una cutie mark en su flanco.

Tras llegar a la granja Big Macintosh intentó bajarlo del carro pero Ian se negó.

"De-déjame intentarlo." Dijo.

Se paró muy forzosamente y las patas le temblaban, apenas podía coordinar el movimiento de ellas provocando que caiga al suelo.

"Ah... tener cuatro patas es más difícil de lo que parece." Dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Lentamente ingresó a la casa, cada vez que perdía el equilibrio se apoyaba de lado en Applejack para evitar caer al suelo.

"Bienvenido nuevamente a la familia." Dijo a Ian al ingresar por la puerta. "Tu habitación está lista."

La puerta se volvió a abrir e ingresaron Applebloom seguida de Scootaloo Y Sweetie Belle, las tres vieron a Ian sin entender o reconocerlo.

"Applebloom." Dijo. "Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle."

"¿Ian?" Preguntaron al unísono.

Applejack asentó con la cabeza sonriendo provocando que las tres potrancas se abalanzen sobre él a abrazarlo cayendo todos al suelo.

"¡Volvíste!" Chillaba Applebloom.

"S-si... ¡pero dejen de estrujarme!" Exclamaba Ian casi sin aire.

"Ahora eres un potro." Comentó Scootaloo. "Oficialmente un poni."

"Y tampoco tienes cutie mark." Agregó Sweetie Belle.

"Ni-niñas, déjenlo un segundo, todo esto seguramente es muy nuevo para él." Regañó Applejack.

Ian intentó nuevamente ponerse de pie pero no podía, se concentró cerrando sus ojos pero los abrió de nuevo algo asustado.

"No puede ser..." Dijo.

"¿Que pasa?"

"N-no lo tengo... es nulo." Contestó observando sus pezuñas delanteras.

"No comprendo." Dijo Applejack. "Dínos qué te pasa."

"Mi flujo de magia... n-no está... mi magia..." Decía algo asustado.

"Ahora eres un poni terrestre, solo los unicornios tienen magia." Dijo Sweetie Belle.

"No está bien.. esto no está bien..." Decía mientras se levantaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Las patas aún le temblaban pero comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más nervioso al notar que sus poderes mágicos ya no estaban.

"Calmate." Dijo Applejack poniendo su pezuña sobre la cabeza de Ian. "Estas con nosotros, no hay nada que temer."

"El almuerzo está listo." Anunció la abuela Smith. "Y tú potrillo, ven a comer que estas muy flaco."

Lentamente se acercaron todos a comer, aún le temblaba todo el cuerpo y no coordinaba sus movimientos, estaba muy hambriento por lo que al ver la mesa repleta de comida se puso muy feliz.

Intentó tomar un pastelillo pero sólo lo movía de un lado a otro sobre la mesa, usó sus dos pezuñas para levantarlo pero excedió su fuerza aplastandolo entre ellas.

Quedó allí observando sus pezuñas aún confundido por todo, Applebloom lo ayudó a limpiarse pero esa poca alegría se le estaba esfumando. Tomó un vaso para intentar beber un poco de jugo pero se le resbaló de entre los cascos cayendo al suelo provocando un fuerte sonido al romperse el cristal.

"N-no se preocupen... cre-creo que... no tengo hambre..." Dijo saliendo del lugar.

Los ponis presentes quedaron observando sin decir nada, lo veían caminar sin poder coordinar sus cuatro patas a cada paso que daba. Llegó a salir por la puerta y dejó caer sus patas traseras para intentar sentarse, desde allí veía el cielo azul y las nubes pasar.

Se sentía muy extraño, todo era nuevo; las cosas, los olores, la sensación de la brisa sobre su pelaje le hacía sentir escalofríos o el no tener sus manos.

Sweetie Belle se sentó frente a él observando fijo a sus marrones ojos, sonrió y luego dijo "Ahora". Applebloom saltó sobre él abriéndole la boca y Scootaloo le metió un pastelillo, provocaron que se atragante un poco pero luego lo forzaron a masticar.

"¡Gwak! *cof*... ¿¡Q-qué les pasa!?" Preguntó.

"Tienes que comer." Dijo Sweetie Belle.

"Niñas, con Big Mac empezaremos hoy con la temporada de cosechas." Dijo Applejack. "No lo molesten... demasiado."

"Eh... yo... siento no poder ayudar." Dijo Ian.

"Nosotras te ayudaremos para que aprendas a ser un poni." Dijo Applebloom.

El resto de la tarde lo pasó con las cutie mark crusaders practicando como caminar usando sus cuatro patas, en ocasiones llegó a caerse por enredarse con ellas, lo ayudaron a controlar sus pezuñas y así poder sujetar algunas cosas básicas como frutas o los vasos para beber.

Cuando empezaba a moverse un poco mejor decidieron ir al bosque Ever Free para preguntarle a Zecora si podía hacer algo por Ian.

"Este potro por lo que veo es muy saludable pero lo que le pasa no es solucionable." Dijo.

"¿Entonces se va a quedar así?" Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

"Su cuerpo pasó por una repentina transformación." Contestó. "De la que no tengo o conozco una reversión."

"Agh, no entiendo Zecora." Bufó Scootaloo poniendo sus patas en la cabeza.

"Dijo que voy a tener que quedarme en esta forma..." Contestó Ian.

"Es solo cuestión de tiempo y aprenderás a manejar muy bien tu nuevo cuerpo."

Caminaban casi sin rumbo, Ian prefería evitar pasar por el medio del pueblo tal y como lo hacía cuando apenas había llegado como un humano. Decidió pasar por la boutique de rarity para hablar con ella.

"Ho-hola Rarity." Dijo al entrar.

Se la veía muy preocupada, varios retazos de telas y gemas flotaban por doquier, algunas tijeras pasaban volando cortando según unas líneas que tenían marcadas para luego ubicarse en una mesa junto a una máquina de coser.

"Sabes, me siento un poco incomodo andando... sin ropa por ahí..."

"Lo siento pero como podrás ver sólo hay ropa para yeguas aquí." Dijo sin mirar.

Se la veía correr con varios diamantes que incrustaba en un grupo de vestidos que estaban colocados en unos maniquíes de poni.

"Oh, lo-lo siento... no quería quitarte tiempo..." Dijo Ian dando media vuelta y saliendo del lugar.

Cuando despabiló de su concentración volteando hacia la puerta, solo pudo ver a Applebloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle observándola con una no muy feliz expresión.

Las pequeñas lo siguieron algo preocupadas, aún evitando ser visto por el resto de los ponis del pueblo se dirigió a Sweet Apple Acres para descansar porque ya le dolían los músculos del cuerpo.

El día siguiente había que asistir a la escuela por lo que Applebloom tenía que ir a clases con sus amigas, Big Macintosh y Applejack empezaron las labores de recolección y la abuela Smith se encargaba de la selección de las manzanas que se usarían para la temporada de sidra que es en las primeras semanas del verano.

En la caminata hacia el pueblo notó que ya le costaba menos el moverse por lo que decidió dirigirse hacia la biblioteca. Dentro de ella había, como siempre, libros se encontraban por doquier, Spike apilonaba unos pergaminos y luego bajaba hacia el laboratorio para luego salir a buscar otras cosas.

Descendió para ver qué hacían encontrando a Twilight preparando varias mezclas con diferentes tarros y tubos de ensayo, tomando notas de las medidas de los liquidos utilizados y las fórmulas que los componían.

"¿Ne-necesitas ayuda?" Preguntó Ian.

"Pasame aquel tarro de Chrominio." Dijo Sin observar.

Al intentar sacarlo del estante se le resbaló de las pezuñas rebotando en su frente para luego caer al suelo y romperse el frasco, el líquido comenzó a humear corroyendo el suelo. Twilight parecía no haberlo notado porque seguía con sus cosas.

"Eh... ¿habrá algún libro para continuar con mis estudios?" Preguntó Ian haciéndose a un lado del humo.

Twilight se detuvo de golpe al oírlo, volteando algo sorprendida, parecía que no habia percatado su presencia anteriormente, sólo notó que había a un lado de él un jarro roto y echando un pequeño vapor.

"¡I-Ian!" Exclamó al verlo. "¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?"

"No mucho... eh..."

"¿Puedes hacer magia?" Preguntó Twilight.

Sin responder directamente negó con la cabeza, notó que mientras Twilight lo observaba volteó un instante sus ojos hacia su flanco.

"Me temía eso, los ponis terrestres no pueden hacer magia." Dijo Twilight dando un suspiro. "No creo que pueda enseñarte en estas condiciones."

Sin poder decir nada más se oyó que detrás de ella un jarro de vidrio estaba hirviendo por lo que rápidamente volteó para apagar el mechero, comenzó a tomar notas y vertía su contenido en otros tubos de ensayo con diferentes líquidos.

Al terminar de ver las reacciones y tomar nota de ellos volteó para intentar continuar la charla pero Ian ya no estaba allí, antes de que pueda ir a ver dónde estaba uno de los tubos estalló por lo que volvió a sus labores.


	3. Determinación

Recostado en la cama Ian sentía que lentamente todas sus esperanzas y alegría se iban desvaneciendo; no pudo volver a su mundo, estuvo a punto de morir varias veces en el intento, dejó de ser un humano y ya no tiene sus poderes; que era lo único que lo mantuvo con vida en Equestria.

Aparentemente los ponis del pueblo lo veían raro por ser un potro que, a su edad, no tiene cutie mark. Cada vez que pensaba en ello se consolaba diciéndose que los humanos no necesitan de eso.

Después de varios días aún no podía encontrar una posición cómoda para poder dormir, aunque gracias a la ayuda de Applebloom y sus amigas ya era capaz caminar casi con normalidad y trotar un poco, sentía que no era suficiente.

En una visita por Sugarcube Corner los señores cake se asustaron al verlo, pese a que los pequeños Pound y Pumpkin lo reconocieron gracias al tono de su voz, a los padres les costaba asimilar que era Ian.

Sentía que debía hacer algo, pero cada vez que pensaba en algunas opciones disponibles, siempre involucraban el uso de la magia cosa que ya no era una opción. Twilight se encontraba muy ocupada para pedirle ayuda, Applejack tenía que completar junto a Big Macintosh la temporada de cosechas, escuchó que Rainbow Dash estaba muy atareada con el escuadrón del clima además de que sin magia no podría siquiera llegar a ella.

Se sentó en la cama mientras observaba por la ventana, deslizando su casco en el marco de un lado a otro, extrañando sus manos. De repente recordó que en el bosque Ever Free estaban aquellas ruinas, tal vez algún artefacto sea de utilidad. El sol empezaba a elevarse por el horizonte por lo que decidió que sería el momento perfecto para moverse.

* * *

"Buenos días Ian." Decía Applejack tocando la puerta. "Ya está el desayuno, nos tomaremos un descanso en la recolección así podremos pasar el día juntos en familia."

Estuvo parada fuera de la habitación varios minutos sin oír respuesta alguna, lentamente abrió la puerta pero no había nadie en la cama. Volteó para ver a Big Macintosh que salía de su cuarto pero recibió un "Nope" al preguntarle si lo había visto.

Applebloom también negó el haberlo visto y a abuela Smith no tenía idea, mientras que lo buscaban en los alrededores de la casa o el granero comenzaron a oír que alguien llamaba en la entrada. Allí estaban Twilight junto a Rarity y Pinkie Pie.

"Venimos a desayunar con todos, creo que a Ian lo pondrá contento." Dijo Twilight.

"Sí, oí que estaba triste... no puedo estar feliz si sé que uno de mis amigos está triste por eso venimos a animarlo..."

"Entendemos Pinkie." Interrumpió Rarity.

"Debe de ser muy duro para Ian haber tenido que pasar por esto." Mencionó Twilight.

"Eh, si... pero el problema, es que no sabemos dónde está." Mencionó Applejack.

Las tres ponis se miraron algo confundidas pero al notar la expresión de preocupación de Applejack se dieron cuenta que no era una broma.

Sentado debajo de un árbol, Ian intentaba recordar qué camino habían tomado para ir hacia esas ruinas, aún no había ingresado al bosque hasta que sintió que alguien lo llamaba detrás de él.

"¿Por qué esa cara larga?" Preguntó Fluttershy.

Estaba volando a mediana altura, junto a ella estaba Rainbow Dash con un bolso lleno de pergaminos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó. "¿Acaso no te gusta ser un poni?"

"¿Cómo se sentirían si les cortan las alas y nunca puedan volver a volar?" Dijo Ian sin quitar la vista del bosque.

"Oye, tampoco es para que digas algo como eso." Bufó Rainbow.

Levantándose para tomar rumbo hacia el bosque comenzó a caminar sin decirles nada más o voltear hacia ellas.

"Vamos Fluttershy, creo que no está de humor." Dijo Rainbow Dash empujando a su amiga.

Deambulaba sin rumbo dentro del bosque, la mañana se había ido y el sol estaba en el punto más alto. Lentamente se acercó a una pequeña colina pero resbaló cayendo de golpe frente a la entrada de una cueva, esta tenía unas runas inscritas en la roca.

"¡Lo-lo encontré!" Exclamó.

Ingresó a la cueva hasta el final pero nada pasó, comenzó a saltar a caminar en círculos o inclusive darle golpes con la pezuña a la pared de roca sólida. Ya rendido se recostó allí dando un gran suspiro e intentando pensar qué más podía hacer, sus ideas se habían acabado así como sus energías quedando dormido en ese oscuro lugar.

El tiempo había pasado y lentamente comenzó a sentir una extraña respiración sobre su melena, estaba siendo olfateado pero dudaba si reaccionar por no saber qué clase de criatura era. De a poco escuchó que los pasos se alejaban y abrió sus ojos para intentar ver qué era, solo pudo divisar una silueta.

Al al ponerse de pie para intentar esconderse esta criatura volteó hacia él, era muy grande y lo único que veía era su silueta y dos ojos rojos. Comenzó a retroceder pero sus patas traseras tocaron la pared, el monstruo se abalanzó sobre él y un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo generando un destello.

Parpadeó rápidamente solo para ver a esta criatura chocar contra una pared, estaba dentro de las ruinas. Giró su cabeza tan rápido como pudo hasta que encontró una salida, corrió hacia ella para alejarse de ese lugar.

Comenzó a escabullirse entre los pasillos y pasadizos sin siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de activar una trampa. Sintió que se había alejado lo suficiente por lo que comenzó a caminar con más tranquilidad.

Las luces del lugar aún se encontraban encendidas pero se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente perdido, no era el mismo camino que había tomado la primera vez que estuvo allí con Twilight y las niñas.

Se acercó a unos extraños paneles que parecían tener inscripciones, apoyó sus patas delanteras sobre ellos esperando que algo pase pero no hubo reacción. Hurgó entre varios lugares buscando algún tipo de objeto con runas o lo que sea pero no había nada.

Después de estar mucho tiempo perdido entre los pasillos y corredores de esas antiguas ruinas revisando cada panel, objeto o inscripción con runas, llegó a un camino que ascendía donde se sentía una suave corriente de aire indicándole que era una potencial salida a la superficie. Caminando por él completamente rendido llegó a una intersección, miró hacia la izquierda sin poder divisar nada pero al voltear a la derecha vio al monstruo parado observando fijamente varios metros más atrás.

Corrió al instante en línea recta, escuchó como la bestia inició también la persecución chocando contra la esquina. Esto le dió varios metros de ventaja pero sabía que no era nada rápido con sus patas.

Llegó a cruzar un umbral que destelló en ese momento, notó que estaba en el bosque, saltó a un lado para esconderse entre unos arbustos viendo pasar a la criatura correr en línea recta. Ya estaba a salvo, tras voltear a la entrada de la cueva sólo se veían rocas, como si nunca hubiera estado nada allí.

Para ese momento se dio cuenta que se encontraba en otro lugar del bosque Ever Free, intentó reingresar a las ruinas pero estaba sellado. Ya rendido decidió ir en sentido contrario al que tomó aquel monstruo, tras varis minutos llegó a la conclusión de que estaba completamente perdido en medio del bosque. La tarde era presente y el sol se asentaba en el oeste haciendo que el cielo tenga un ligero tono naranja.

Sentía que nunca iba a salir de allí, ya estaba empezando a sentir mucha hambre y sed. A lo lejos vio que entre las copas de los árboles sobresalía algo que parecía una edificación, al acercarse se notaba claramente un antiguo castillo con unas escalinatas y una pequeña fuente a un lado de ellas dónde caía un poco de agua.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre la fuente metiendo su hocico para beber, dejó caer todo su cuerpo al borde ya rendido por el agotamiento pero escuchó unos ruidos que venían de la parte superior de la escalinata.

"¡Oye tú!" ¿Quién eres?"

Al levantar su cabeza vio que allí había un pegaso junto a un unicornio, ambos llevaban puesta una armadura negra.

"He, miralo." Dijo el pegaso descendiendo de un salto junto a Ian. "No tiene Cutie Mark."

"Tal vez sea un perdedor." Dijo el unicornio entre risas.

Ambos se pusieron a un lado de Ian observándolo mientras reían, él solo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

"Oye, no te vayas." Dijo el pegaso poniéndose frente a él bloqueando el paso con sus alas. "Sabes que no puedes estar por aquí, ¿verdad?"

"N-no quiero problemas" Dijo Ian.

"El bosque es un lugar muy peligroso potrillo, he, he, he." Agregó el unicornio. "Un flanco blanco como tú podría ser devorado."

Mirándolos más detenidamente notó que la armadura era de la tercera división. No recordaba haberlos visto antes cuando estuvo deambulando en el castillo o cuando fue parte de la guardia.

Ian intentó irse del lugar pero el pegaso puso su pata frente a su pecho empujándolo hacia atrás con una burlona sonrisa, intentó pasar evitandolo pero luego lo empujó con su lomo. Tambaleó hacia el otro lado pero cuando vió que el unicornio quiso picarlo con su cuerno en el flanco le dio una patada en la cara con una de sus patas traseras.

"¡Ow...! Así que tenemos a un potrillo valiente..." Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza por el golpe.

Lanzó un golpe a Ian empujándolo hacia el pegaso nuevamente que lo pateó con ambas patas traseras de lado provocando que caiga al suelo. Desde allí, Ian estiró sus dos patas traseras hacia arriba pegándole al pegaso en su estómago, se levantó de golpe dándole con su cabeza al unicornio en el mentón desde abajo con mucha fuerza.

El pegaso saltó sobre él pero se lo quitó de encima dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, de un salto hacia atrás esquivó una rafaga mágica que impactó en el suelo. Ambos estaban dispuestos a pelear pero Ian estaba cansado y no podía mover muy bien su nuevo cuerpo.

"¡ALTO AHÍ!" Se oyó por detrás de Ian en la escalinata.

Al detenerse tras oír ese grito recibió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza de parte del pegaso que pasó volando de lado con una se sus patas delanteras al frente y un potente impacto del otro lado en su flanco provocado por la magia del unicornio.

El ataque simultáneo lo hizo girar en el lugar para luego caer al suelo sin poder moverse, lentamente fue perdiendo el conocimiento, lo último que llegó a ver fueron unas pezuñas con protecciones oscuras y un colgante con el emblema de una luna creciente en el centro.


	4. El grupo de búsqueda

No lo encontraban por ningún lado, Ian había prácticamente desaparecido de la granja. Twilight, Rarity y Pinkie Pie se unieron a los Apple para buscarlo en las plantaciones de manzana pero no estaba.

Applebloom con Spike y Rarity pasaron por la casa del árbol sin encontrarlo, Applejack junto a Twilight buscaban en el granero y Pinkie acompañada de Big Macintosh en la casa. Lentamente iba pasando la mañana hasta que tomaron la decisión de ir al pueblo para preguntar si alguno lo había visto. Fueron preguntando a varios ponis pero todos respondían que no.

"¿Un potro de esa edad sin cutie mark?" Preguntaba Lyra. "Recuerdo haberlo visto hace unos días pero es raro, ¿no?"

"Tal vez cueste creer esto..." Dijo Twilight. "Pero ese potro es Ian."

Lyra quedó allí algo sorprendida por las palabras de Twilight pero tras observarla un instante notó que era muy en serio. Automáticamente volteó hacia Bon Bon y ambas corrieron diciendo que ayudarían a buscarlo. Lentamente varios de sus amigos en el pueblo ayudaron en la búsqueda.

Applebloom se reunió con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo pero contribuían con la búsqueda, simplemente observaban la situación de cómo todas las ponis corrían de un lado a otro.

"Niñas, ¿acaso no van a ayudar?" Preguntó Applejack.

"No creo que esté en el pueblo para esta hora." Contestó Applebloom.

"¿Pe-pero qué dices?"

Lentamente se reunieron las ponis frente a las potrancas, Twilight no encontró nada, las búsqueda de Pinkie Pie y Rarity no fueron exitosas y Big Mac estaba aún recorriendo el pueblo.

"¿Qué no se dan cuenta?" Preguntó Applebloom. "Se fue por su culpa."

"Queridas, ¿de qué hablan?" Preguntó Rarity.

"Se arriesgó para librarnos de Discord por segunda vez y terminó convertido en un poni." Respondió Scootaloo. "Tampoco pudo volver a su mundo y perdió su magia."

"Eso era lo único que lo mantenía, su magia, sus habilidades y lo perdió todo." Agregó Applebloom.

"Ahora está confundido y asustado." Mencionó Sweetie Belle. "Cuando buscó su apoyo ustedes simplemente lo rechazaron."

Fue un golpe lo que acababan de decir a las demás pero estaban en lo cierto, En ese momento Spike llegaba trotando y detrás a él estaban Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy. Notaron que algo no andaba bien así que se acercaron.

"Ey, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó Rainbow.

"Ian está perdido y no podemos encontrarlo."

"¿Eh? Hace un tiempo lo vimos al borde del bosque Ever Free." Comentó Fluttershy. "No parecía muy contento."

"¿¡Qué!?" Chilló Applejack. "El bosque es muy peligroso y apenas puede moverse."

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Exclamó Applebloom.

"Nosotras le enseñamos a caminar, a trotar y galopar." Enumeró Sweetie Belle.

"Y ya puede hacer varias cosas con sus pezuñas." Agregó Scootaloo.

"Pero no tiene su magia." Dijo Rarity. "¿A qué habrá ido al bosque?"

"No puede ser..." Dijo Twilight. "Las ruinas del bosque... Spike, sigueme."

Ambos fueron a la biblioteca tan rápido como podían, al ingresar varios pergaminos en blanco pasaron volando junto a un tintero con una pluma apoyándose sobre un escritorio donde comenzó a escribir de inmediato.

"Toma, envíale esta carta a la princesa." Dijo dándole el pergamino.

* * *

En el castillo una criada abría una puerta, allí se encontraba Celestia organizando unos pergaminos y documentaciones, Dejando la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa la princesa pudo ver un racimo de bananas.

"Muchas gracias Cookie." Dijo elevando una de ellas con magia.

Comenzó a pelarla pero cuando estaba a punto de meter la punta en su boca un pergamino apareció frente a ella. Le dio un mordisco a su fruta y comenzó a leer.

_Princesa Celestia,_  
_Sé que tendría que haberle informado esto en tiempo y forma pero por las investigaciones no he podido realizarlo._  
_Ian está entre nosotros nuevamente, hace unos días despertó en el hospital pero ya no es humano, ahora es un poni como todos nosotros. Aún no se pudo constatar qué lo transformó pero los doctores dicen que es un potro muy sano._  
_El día de hoy ha desaparecido y tenemos la idea de que se ha dirigido hacia las ruinas de los elfos dentro del bosque Ever Free._  
_Es un lugar muy peligroso y como es un poni terrestre perdió toda su magia, no estamos muy seguros de qué hacer pero cualquier ayuda será apreciada._  
_Su fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle._

Tras leer el contenido de la nota casi se atragantó con la banana, salió de su estudio tan rápido como pudo dirigiéndose hacia el jardín más cercano en una de las terrazas del castillo. Allí se encontró con dos guardias en la puerta que realizaron una reverencia al verla.

"Necesito que llamen aquí a los capitanes de las divisiones siete y cinco." Ordenó. "Es algo muy urgente."

Los guardias tomaron cada uno de ellos un camino distinto en busca de los capitanes. tras varios minutos ambos se encontraron en la intersección del pasillo y comenzaron su marcha hacia el jardín donde los esperaba la princesa Celestia.

"¿Qué estará pasando para que nos llame con tanta urgencia?" Preguntó Spitfire.

"No lo sé pero lo mejor será no hacerla esperar." Contestó Agrisk.

Cuando llegaron al balcón la vieron escribir en un pergamino, este se enrolló y desapareció en el aire. Ambos se pusieron frente a ella haciendo una reverencia.

"Los he convocado porque tenemos una situación muy especial." Dijo. "Necesito que se dirijan al antiguo castillo de las hermanas en el bosque Ever Free." Agregó. "Hay un poni perdido y quiero que lo encuentren."

"Di-disculpe su majestad." Dijo Spitfire. "Pero enviar a dos capitanes a una misión así..."

"Lo sé, pero ustedes dos son los más indicados." Interrumpió Celestia. "Allí se encontrarán con el grupo que los acompañará."

Tras esas palabras se dirigió hacia la puerta del castillo, pero antes de ingresar volteó hacia ellos diciendo "El tiempo apremia."

Ambos tomaron inmediatamente rumbo hacia el bosque Ever Free, volaban tan rápido como podían preguntándose de qué se trataría la misión.

"Lo más extraño es que allí está la princesa Luna con la tercera división." Dijo Spitfire. "¿Por qué quiere que vayamos?

"Algo no está bien, se la notaba preocupada." Comentó Agrisk.

* * *

Spike lanzó una llamarada verde de la que salió un pergamino de respuesta, Twilight lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo mientras que las demás ponis la observaban con ansias de saber que decía. Durante varios instantes leyó el contenido hasta que se detuvo observando con algo de alivio al grupo.

"Dice que enviará ayuda y que tenemos que reunirnos con ellos en el antiguo castillo de las hermanas en el bosque Ever Free." Dijo enrollandolo de nuevo.

"En ese caso vamos pronto." Propuso Applejack. "Está atardeciendo y no sabemos qué peligros pueden haber en la noche."

Tomaron rumbo inmediato al bosque, Applejack ordenó a las potrancas quedarse en Ponyville vigiladas por Big Macintosh. En el camino encontraron a Zecora que volvía de recolectar varias hierbas en los alrededores afirmando haber visto un poni que coincidía con la descripción.

La noche había caído y la luna estaba en lo alto junto a las estrellas cuando llegaron al castillo, en la entrada habían dos guardias, al acercarse a la puerta principal Twilight desenrolló el pergamino con el sello de Celestia cosa que les permitió el acceso inmediato, detrás de ellos aterrizaron Spitfire y Agrisk.

"¿U-ustedes son el grupo que encontraríamos aquí?" Preguntó Spitfire.

Habiendo ingresado al castillo veían cómo habían realizado trabajos para decorarlo acorde a las próximas festividades. Desde las escalinatas que daban a la parte superior descendieron la princesa Luna junto a Selena y la capitana Mink.

"Que sorpresa." Dijo Luna. "¿Qué os trae por aquí?"

"Princesa Luna, estamos buscando a un poni que está perdido en el bosque." Respondió Twilight.

"Celestia nos envió por esa misma razón." Comentó Agrisk.

"Tenemos la idea de que se encuentra en unas ruinas escondidas dentro del bosque." Dijo Twilight. "Les pedimos su ayuda para encontrarlo."

"Si, es un joven potro de pelaje claro, su melena y cola de color castaño oscuro." Agregó Applejack. "Va a ser fácil identificarlo porque no tiene cutie mark."

"Un potrillo en ese caso..." Mencionó Agrisk.

"De hecho..." Divagaba Selena. "Esta tarde encontramos un poni con esa exacta descripción inconsciente en la parte trasera del castillo."

Las ponis se sorprendieron al oír eso sintiendose muy aliviadas, Twilight dio un suspiro poniendo su pezuña en el pecho sabiendo que no tendrían que ir a esas peligrosas ruinas.

"¿Do-dónde está?" Preguntó Applejack.

"Ahora duerme en una de las habitaciones en la parte superior." Respondió Selena.

"Entonces fuimos enviados en vano." Refunfuñó Agrisk.

"¿Por qué tanto alboroto?" Consultó Spitfire. "Dos de los capitanes fuimos enviados a una misión que terminó antes de empezar."

Twilight observó al resto algo dudosa pero al ver que Rainbow Dash y Applejack asentaron con su cabeza decidió contarles.

"Tal vez suene raro..." Dijo lentamente. "Pero ese potro es Ian."

"¿De qué estáis hablando Twilight Sparkle?" Preguntó Luna.

"Sí... no tiene mucho sentido pero es él." Continuó. "Lo encontramos después de la batalla con Discord pero nunca supimos quien era hasta que recuperó el conocimiento hace unos días atrás."

"Entonces... no puede ser..." Dijo Spitfire muy sorprendida.

"Tal vez por efecto de la magia de la armonía o de un hechizo de Discord... pero él ahora es un poni." Agregó Twilight. "Su voz, su personalidad... es Ian Newyd..."

Los capitanes y Luna estaban muy sorprendidos ante tales palabras, notaron que Selena comenzó a dar unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás hasta que espontáneamente extendió sus alas volando hacia la parte superior del castillo.

"Nunca la había visto moverse tan rápido." Dijo Mink.

"Yo tampoco." Agregó Luna.


	5. En lo profundo del bosque

Spitfire extendió sus alas en persecución de Selena, Ambas tomaron la curva que daba la escalera a toda velocidad perdiéndose de la vista del resto.

"Me-mejor será que las sigamos." Dijo Mink.

"Que bueno es saber que está bien." Mencionó Fluttershy mientras seguían a las dos pegasos.

Tras subir por las escaleras se dirigieron a un hall del que salían tres pasillos, uno iba a la derecha, otro a la izquierda y el último al centro. Mink los guió por el pasillo de la derecha hasta que llegaron a una habitación donde la puerta estaba abierta.

Dentro vieron a Selena abriendo unas cortinas que cubrían un ventanal y Spitfire metiendo su cabeza debajo de la cama.

"¡No está!" Exclamó.

"¿Qué os sucede?" Preguntó Luna.

"No está en la cama." Contestó Selena.

"Obviamente no está." Dijo Mink de forma risueña. "Porque es la habitación de enfrente."

Ambas pegasos se avergonzaron poniéndose sus mejillas muy coloradas, lentamente salieron hacia el pasillo mientras que el grupo allí reunido se reía. De a poco cruzaron al otro lado abriendo la puerta de con lentitud.

Dentro vieron las mantas esparcidas en el suelo y la ventana abierta de par en par, corrieron al interior descubriendo que allí tampoco estaba.

"Se... se escapó." Dijo Agrisk observando por la ventana. "Hay que dar la orden de que lo busquen en el castillo."

Esa ventana daba hacia un jardín interno lo que significaba que que aún deambulaba por allí. Los guardias comenzaron a recorrer todos los pasillos en las diferentes plantas que componen el lugar, hasta que fueron llamados de una de las murallas en la parte exterior.

"¿Qué encontraron?" Preguntó Spitfire.

"Encontramos estos cojines." Respondió el guardia. "Y luego hay unas huellas."

"Muy inteligente, ató esto a sus patas para no hacer ruido con los cascos." Examinó Agrisk.

"¿Desde cuando puede hacer algo así?" Preguntó Pinkie.

"Recuerda que las niñas le enseñaron a hacer varias cosas con sus pezuñas." Acotó Applejack. "Mucho no me extraña"

"Pero aquí solo hay tres huellas de cascos." Cuestionó Rarity.

"De hecho, cuando lo vi... estaba siendo atacado por dos de los guardias." Dijo Luna. "Y lo hirieron en su pierna trasera derecha."

"Esos dos novatos, ya tendré tiempo de castigarlos." Dijo Mink entredientes.

"Deambulando herido en el bosque Ever Free durante la noche..." Decía Agrisk. "Es un llamado a que te coman."

"¡Te-tenemos que buscarlo!" Exclamó Spitfire.

"Nosotras iremos con ustedes." Dijo Twilight. "Él es nuestro amigo y necesita ayuda."

El grupo de las seis ponis comenzó a caminar hacia la oscuridad del bosque, Spitfire y Agrisk que eran los enviados de Celestia para acompañarlos y ayudar a rastrearlo usando las huellas que había dejado. Mink se quedó en el castillo para controlar a su división y estar a la expectativa de que lo encuentren en los alrededores o regrese.

"Eh... yo..." Decía Selena mientras observaba a Luna y su capitana.

"Puedes ir con ellos Selena." Dijo Mink dando un suspiro.

Esbozando una gran sonrisa abrió sus alas y de un par de aleteos comenzó a seguir al resto de los ponis dentro del bosque Ever Free.

* * *

Caminando con solo tres patas Ian seguía un incierto camino, de vez en cuando tenía que detenerse para sacudir su cabeza puesto que el golpe que había recibido allí aún lo tenía algo aturdido. Tampoco podía apoyar su pata trasera a causa del golpe mágico, esta se encontraba vendada pero con tanto movimiento estaba comenzando a soltarse.

Pasar entre las raíces que sobresalían o las rocas era más difícil de lo que parecía. De a poco comenzó a oír unos extraños sonidos detrás de él, volteó para ver pero no había nada allí, solo había oscuridad y unos arbustos que apenas podía ver.

Sabía que si se quedaba en ese castillo sería devuelto a Ponyville, tal vez se enfadarían con él o sería controlado. Esto podría ser un contratiempo si quiere volver a recuperar sus poderes o ser humano nuevamente.

Pero a medida que avanzaba se cuestionaba si podría volver a recuperar su forma o si valdría la pena hacerlo puesto que tampoco tenía la posibilidad de volver a su mundo. Solo avanzaba buscando alguna otra cueva para acceder a las ruinas, si encontró una salida en otro lugar seguramente habría más de un acceso, pensaba a cada paso que daba en la oscuridad.

Repentinamente oyó un sonido detrás de él nuevamente, al voltear notó dos brillantes ojos amarillos que lo observaban fijamente. Parecía algún animal carnívoro listo para atacarlo, tras girar al frente para intentar correr se encontró con otro par de ojos iguales observándolo más cerca que los anteriores.

El animal saltó con sus garras al frente, Ian se agachó dejándolo pasar por encima de él chocando con aquél que se encontraba detrás, aprovechó esto para intentar correr. Su pata le dolía mucho y solo correr con tres se hacía muy difícil puesto que apenas aprendió a caminar hace unos días.

Podía oír claramente cómo lo seguían por detrás, viró drásticamente a la izquierda tras cruzar un gran árbol pero aún podían seguirlo. Los árboles desaparecieron y llegó a un claro del bosque pero frenó de golpe al notar que había un acantilado con un muy viejo puente colgante cuyas sogas estaban atadas con unos simples nudos, por debajo se oía correr un río.

Oyó que los dos animales frenaron detrás de él, parecían unos felinos de pelaje oscuro, sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna. Comenzó a correr sobre el puente que se tambaleó pero cuando subieron estos felinos se desprendió de sus ataduras.

Ambos cayeron por el acantilado, Ian intentó sujetarse de las tablas pero las pezuñas no se lo permitían, lentamente se deslizó hasta que comenzó una precipitada caída.

"_¿Este es el caos que Discord dijo que tendría en cuerpo y alma?_" Pensaba mientras caía, observando las estrellas y la luna en lo alto.

A medida que caía dejó ir toda fuerza y esperanza hasta caer al agua. Sintió un fuerte chapuzón seguido de una potente correntada que lo hacía girar debajo del agua sin darle una chance de salir a la superficie.

* * *

Agrisk Seguía el rastro de las huellas de Ian, notaba inclusive cuando pisaba unas raíces o marcas en piedras ocasionadas por sus pezuñas. La oscuridad era total pero Twilight y Rarity los iluminaban con sus cuernos.

"¿Qué es esto?" Dijo Agrisk deteniéndose.

"¿Qué encontraste?" Preguntó Spitfire.

"Marcas de garras..." Respondió avanzando unos pasos al frente. "Y parece que no es uno solo... ¡hay que apresurarnos!"

Comenzaron a galopar mientras que seguían las huellas, tras varios metros dejaron de verlas por lo que buscaron en los alrededores algo que les permitiera ver qué camino tomó. Fluttershy comenzó a silbar hasta que dos aves aparecieron, estas se apoyaron en su cabeza.

"¿De casualidad no vieron a un poni por aquí?" Les preguntó.

Las aves realizaron varios gestos con sus alas mientras silbaban indicando el camino pero se las notaba algo exaltadas.

"¡Ay no!" Exclamó Fluttershy. "Lo perseguían dos panteras en aquella dirección."

Al señalar vieron que se aproximaban desde allí Applejack con Selena llevando la venda que tenía Ian en su pierna herida.

"¡Es mejor no perder tiempo!" Exclamó Rainbow Dash.

Acompañada por Spitfire, ambas pegasos comenzaron a volar a toda velocidad en esa dirección, el resto los seguía por tierra. Llegaron a un claro donde se notaban claramente las huellas, se dirigían hacia dos mástiles al borde del precipicio. Agrisk voló hacia el otro lado donde vio el puente hacia abajo.

"No hay más huellas del otro lado." Exclamó mientras regresaba.

"En-en ese caso el puente se cortó y cayó al río..." Dijo Selena observando hacia abajo.

"¡Esto es terrible...!" Chillaba Rarity.

"A-abajo se oyen unos rápidos... no puede ser..." Comentaba Fluttershy.

"Clamense... te-tenemos que ir río abajo para encontrarlo." Ordenó Twilight.

Lentamente el grupo comenzó a descender por un camino que iba río abajo para buscar a las orillas sin perder la esperanza de encontrar a Ian a salvo.


	6. El refugio

"¡Abuelo, abuelo! Aún respira." Se oía una voz.

"Hay que llevarlo rápido."

No tenía idea de qué había pasado, o cuanto tiempo estuvo girando dentro de la fuerte corriente de agua pero en ese momento sentía que estaba siendo cargado. De a poco empezó a abrir sus ojos notando que ya era de día.

"¿Do... dónde..."

"Ah, ya recuperaste la consciencia." Se oyó a un lado.

Con la vista aún algo borrosa, se percató que estaba en una zona de rocas y montañas, inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo para ver quién lo cargaba notando que tenía el pelaje y melena blanca con rayas negras. A la derecha había una muy pequeña cebra caminando a su lado y a su izquierda algo negro con unas extrañas alas transparentes cargando a sus lados dos jarrones llenos de agua.

"¿U... un changeling?" Preguntó.

"No te preocupes, está con nosotros." Dijo la pequeña cebra. "Mi nombre es Zeeba, ¿cual es el tuyo?"

"Ian... I-Ian Newyd." Contestó.

"¿Ian?" Dijo la cebra más grande. "Que nombre más curioso para un poni."

Lentamente intentó enderezarse pero se deslizó cayendo al suelo sobre su lado derecho. Dió un grito de dolor y comenzó a retorcerse, había olvidado que estaba herido.

"Tienes que tener cuidado potrillo, ese moretón en tu muslo parece serio." Dijo la Cebra mayor.

Intentó levantarse pero no podía, extrañamente notó que una pezuña negra estaba frente a él, el changeling le ofrecía ayuda para ponerse de pie. Se sentía extraño estar siendo ayudado por una de esas criaturas que atacó Canterlot y casi lo matan.

"Tienes que cuidar esa herida." Le dijo tras ayudarle.

Lo elevó usando la magia de su cuerno poniéndolo sobre la cebra mayor, luego continuaron su caminata. La zona comenzaba a tener un poco más de vegetación hasta que llegaron a un lugar que tenía unas pequeñas chozas, allí vio un par de grifos, un dragón joven de escamas púrpura y una cabellera dorada tapando sus ojos, otras dos cebras y tres changelings más.

"¿Q-qué es este lugar?" Preguntó Ian.

"Es un refugio para aquellos que viajan o lo han perdido todo." Dijo la cebra. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Keezan, un gusto."

"¡Keezan!" se oyó a un lado.

Cuando volteó para ver quien era notó que un changeling más grande se acercaba, tenía un cuerno curvo y hoyos en sus alas y pezuñas al igual que los demás.

"Chrysalis, hoy parece que estás mejor." Dijo Keezan.

Elevó a Ian con su magia y lo acercó a ella, lo puso frente a su rostro mientras lo examinaba con la mirada. Él no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, ella era nada menos que la líder de los changelings que Twilight le había contado.

"Su corazón está roto..." Dijo. "Las grietas y heridas son muy grandes." Agregó. "Dejame adivinar... lo perdiste todo, ¿verdad?"

Ian solo asentó con la cabeza, sin que le dijera palabra alguna leyó su corazón teniendo un conocimiento muy cercano a lo que le sucedía. Ella lo puso en el suelo y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la choza de dónde había salido.

"No te preocupes, no es mala... solo que hoy en día somos solo cinco changelings contándola también."

Observó al changeling que luego de decirle esas palabras fue a llevar los jarrones de aguda a un lado. Ese pequeño lugar tenía una extraña paz y armonía que le daba un poco de tranquilidad, el joven dragón tenía una de sus alas dañada y los grifos parecían ser viajeros.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer, no sabía dónde se encontraba, no tenía dinero y estaba herido. Su estómago comenzó a rugir muy fuerte cosa que le hizo recordar que no comía nada desde hacía más de un día.

"No te preocupes, tenemos algo para darte." Dijo Zeeba.

La pequeña cebra le trajo unas flores, por unos segundos dudó en si podría comerlas pero luego pensó que si ya era un poni, no tendría por qué evitarlas. Era la primera vez que iba a intentar comer una, algo temeroso metió la primera a su hocico y comenzó a masticarlas. Estaba deliciosa, como humano nunca habría sentido el sabor que tenía.

Tomó la segunda y se la comió casi sin masticar, la combinación del buen sabor que tenían y lo hambriento que estaba para ese momento hicieron que se tragara todo en unos instantes.

"Wow... sí que tenías hambre..." Dijo muy sorprendida Zeeba.

"Pe-perdón..." Excusó Ian avergonzado.

"Puedes estar aquí hasta que te recuperes." Comentó Zeeba. "Mi abuelo Keezan siempre acepta a aquellos que necesitan ayuda."

"Es cierto Zeeba." Dijo Keezan acercándose. "Chrysalis es quien ve el corazón de aquellos que llegan aquí así que no hay peligro alguno."

"Ella y los otros cuatro changelings llegaron muy débiles y lastimados." Comentó Zeeba. "Y como no tiene a donde ir han estado ayudando aquí, aunque Chrysalis no ha mejorado del todo."

"Pero yo... no quiero molestarlos..." Replicó Ian intentando irse.

"No te preocupes." Dijo Keezan. "Eres bienvenido en este lugar hasta que tu cuerpo y mente se recuperen."

Fue una propuesta muy repentina y generosa pero en ese instante no sabía qué hacer sino que tampoco veía como opción volver a Ponyville. Lentamente comenzó a tambalearse pero fue sujeto por Zeeba.

"Aún faltan un par de horas hasta el mediodía, descansa hasta entonces."

Durmió bajo un pequeño árbol que le proveía un poco de sombra junto a una inmensa roca, aún le costaba acomodarse sumado el dolor de su pierna. Se levantó y comenzó a deambular por los alrededores para intentar saber dónde estaba hasta que encontró a Chrysalis recostada sobre una roca.

"Oh, el potrillo nuevo." Dijo al verlo.

Intentó retroceder para dejarla sola pero tras hacer destellar su cuerno se teletransportó frente a él, lo observaba fijo con sus verdes ojos, su cabellera azul oscuro caía frente a su rostro y se notaban sus colmillos.

"Uno de los changelings me contó que tu nombre es Ian." Dijo. "Eres muy extraño, ya estás bastante mayor para no tener cutie mark y varias de las heridas de tu corazón son viejas cicatrices."

"N-no sé de qué hablas..."

"Los changelings ganamos fuerza con el amor, es la primera vez que me cruzo con un poni que no tiene nada más que dolor." Dijo pasando a su lado. "Aquí no encontrarás las cura para eso."

Volvió a deambular hasta que llegó a un río donde la corriente era calma pero constante. Se asomó para beber agua viendo su reflejo en la orilla, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a chapotear con sus pezuñas haciendo que el agua se ponga turbia por la tierra que levantaba.

"¿Estas negando algo?" Preguntó Keezan acercándose a él con una vasija.

"Yo... yo no era así..." Contestó Ian. "No esperaba terminar de esta manera..."

"Oh, así que te enfrentas a un cambio, ¿verdad?" Preguntó nuevamente. "Sabes, muchos pasamos por cambios, a veces son buenos o malos pero tarde o temprano nos terminamos adaptando a ellos y superandolos." Dijo. "Osinó mira esto, el agua corre por este río de forma perpetua, siempre hacia el sur siguiendo un camino. Pero si yo lo pongo en este jarro el agua deja de fluir y pasa a tomar la forma del jarro."

Ian lo observó con detenimiento mientras cargaba agua en el jarro para luego mostrarsela, observó su reflejo dentro del agua y la misma imagen volteando al borde del río.

"Tal vez tu esencia era diferente pero como ahora el recipiente es otro, no tienes por qué forzar a que siga siendo como antes."

Poniendo la vasija en su cabeza Keezan tomó rumbo hacia el pequeño asentamiento, Ian lo observó algo confundido pero sabía que las palabras eran ciertas. No dejaba de pensar y querer ser un humano, se negaba a perder su magia y por sobre todas las cosas no estaba seguro de qué hacer.

Lo siguió todo el camino hacia el asentamiento, tras verlo dejar la vasija susurró algo a Zeeba que corrió a una de las chozas y luego volteó hacia Ian observándolo fijo.

"Déjame ver esa pata." Dijo.

Comenzó a examinarlo, cada vez que hacía presión con su pezuña dolía mucho, tras varios minutos Zeeba volvió con un pequeño frasco del que sacó un huento que olía muy mal. Comenzó a pasarlo por la zona donde tenía morado.

"Es muscular, así que esto ayudará a reducir la inflamación." Dijo.

"Bueno, tener un moretón como Cutie Mark no creo que quede bien..." Dijo Ian intentando sonreir.

Los changelings iban y venían ayudando a mantener el lugar en orden y abastecido de alimentos, Los grifos se acercaron a despedirse puesto que retomaron su viaje y el dragón jugaba con Zeeba mientras que Ian observaba su ala dañada.

Aquella presión en su pecho comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente, en ese instante no le importaba ser un poni, no tener magia o el mundo de los humanos. Solo quería dejar su cuerpo y mente descansar.


	7. Abriendo los ojos

Tras tener un buen almuerzo en conde comió un poco más de esas deliciosas flores y otras cosas, vió cómo Zeeba se alejaba junto a dos changelings, se levantó notando que casi no le dolía la pata y empezó a seguirlos. Tenían varios canastos por lo que era notorio que iban a buscar provisiones.

"¿N-no les molesta si los acompaño?" Dijo Ian.

"¡Eres bienvenido!" Exclamó Zeeba.

Caminaron por un sendero que los condujo a una pequeña pradera donde había plantas con bayas, árboles con algunas frutas y flores de diferentes colores. Comenzaron a recolestalas en los canastos, Zeeba tomaba hierbas y las ponía en uno separado cosa que le hizo recordar cómo Zecora lo hacía.

Los dos changelings volaban de aquí a allá tomando las frutas de los árboles mientras que Ian comenzó a sentirse algo inútil. Se acercó a un árbol y le dió una patada con ambas patas traseras usando todas sus fuerzas, provocando que caiga del dolor de su herida.

"Oye, ¿por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó el changeling.

Varias de las frutas cayeron al suelo, al parecer su idea fue útil por recordar lo que hacía Applejack para recolectar de los manzanos.

"Ey, no es mala idea." Dijo el segundo changeling.

Seguidamente comenzó a patear de la misma manera otro árbol de dónde cayeron unas peras mientras que Zeeba las recolectaba. Se sintió muy bien ser útil al menos de cierta manera, gracias a esa idea, la recolección no tomó mucho tiempo.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" Preguntó Zeeba. "Terminamos demasiado rápido."

Era hora de divertirse, tenían tiempo de sobra y lo aprovecharon jugando entre los árboles. Esa pradera se había convertido en un lugar donde el tiempo no corría y las preocupaciones no existían, donde solo se compartían la diversión y las risas.

"¿Dónde están?" Preguntaba Ian mientras jugaban a las escondidas.

Caminó en círculos buscando hasta que tuvo la extraña sensación de que Zeeba estaba detrás de él, giró solo para encontrarse con un arbusto muy grande, al acercarse hizo a un lado sus hojas la encontró acurrucada dentro.

"Oh... ¿Cómo me encontraste?" Bufó la pequeña.

"N-no lo sé, solo sentí tu presencia allí." Contestó Ian. "Y los otros dos están en la copa de ese árbol y detrás de aquella roca."

Con solo señalar los lugares, los dos changelings salieron bufando porque sus escondites habían sido descubiertos.

"Ni siquiera te acercaste a nosotros." Dijo uno.

"Hiciste trampa." Agregó el otro.

"Claro que no, es solo que..." Se detuvo unos instantes observó el suelo pero solo se veía el césped. "N-no es nada... ahora es tú turno para buscar." Dijo señalando a uno de los changelings.

"Ah, no..." Lamentó.

"Por cierto, aún no sé sus nombres." Comentó Ian.

"Nosotros no tenemos nombres." Dijo el primero.

"Nunca los hemos tenido." Agregó el otro.

La situación era algo extraña, los dos changelings se miraban uno al otro algo confundidos por la pregunta de Ian.

"Hay que darles nombres en ese caso." Dijo Zeeba. "¿Tú que crees?"

"Eso solucionaría un problema, pero son tan parecidos..." Contestó Ian observándolos.

"Eso no es importante." Dijo uno de ellos.

"Si, además es mi turno de contar." Agregó el otro. "Vayan a esconderse."

Decidió que los nombres los elegirán cuando regresen con los demás y que buscaría una forma de diferenciarlos. Zeeba y el otro changeling tomaron la misma dirección pero Ian corrió con solo tres patas a la derecha hacia unos arbustos evitando forzar su aún herida pierna. Estaba allí acurrucado cuando notó que el buscador estaba cerca, antes de que lo encontrara se oyó a Zeeba gritar muy fuerte.

"¿De dónde viene eso?" Preguntó Ian saliendo del arbusto.

"En aquella dirección."

Ambos fueron tan rápido como pudieron mientras que Ian corría con dificultad al no usar su pierna trasera derecha, cuando llegaron al lugar de donde vino el grito, encontraron al otro changeling en el suelo y tres dragones jóvenes de los que uno de escamas blancas sostenía a Zeeba.

"Esta cebra tiene su olor, al igual que esta otra cosa." Dijo uno de ellos color rojo.

"¡Sueltenla!" Exclamó Ian al verlos.

"Díganle a ese idiota que si quiere de regreso a su amiga que venga por ella." Mencionó el blanco elevando vuelo con Zeeba entre sus garras.

"¡No huyan!"

Un instante antes de que pueda decir nada más una gran llamarada de fuego que lanzó el tercero, cayó sobre él y los dos changelings. unos cuantos segundos estuvo el dragón lanzando su fuego hasta que solo humo salía de allí.

Los tres dragones se fueron del lugar como si nada llevándose a la pequeña cebra. De entre el humo se disipó una esfera luminosa, dentro de ella estaban Ian junto a los dos changelings, el césped se encontraba intacto allí y no tenían marcas de quemaduras.

"¿¡Q-qué fue eso!?" Exclamó el que estaba junto a él. "S-se supone que ahora seríamos tres carbones..."

"Soy un idiota..." Decía Ian en voz baja. "Curación."

Una corriente de luz recorrió su cuerpo provocando que el moretón de su pierna desaparezca, esto lo agotó un poco pero comenzó a dar pisotones con su pata para comprobar que estaba curada.

"Te-tenemos que volver para avisar a los demás." Dijo uno de los changelings.

Volvieron al asentamiento tan rápido como le daban las patas, allí atendieron al changeling herido. Ian preguntó a Chrysalis si sabía algo pero ella señaló al joven dragón que se encontraba a un lado.

"¿De casualidad sabes algo de estos tres dragones?" Preguntó acercándose a él.

"N-no pensé que vendrían por mi." Dijo lamentándose.

Por detrás Keezan hablaba con los changelings, se lo comenzó a notar muy preocupado y corrió hacia dónde Ian hablaba con el dragón.

"Ian, ¿qué pasó con Zeeba?" Preguntó muy exaltado.

"Hace varios meses ya..." Comenzó a relatar el dragón. "Durante la gran migración, yo y otros dragones fuimos atacados por una muy extraña criatura que se paraba en solo dos patas. Llevaba unos extraños ropajes y tenía unas alas color rojo."

"Esa descripción..." Dijo un Changeling. "Es la misma criatura que derribó a muchos de los nuestros."

"También oí esa historia, una criatura capaz de quemarlo todo o congelarlo por igual." Agregó Chrysalis. "Sus alas rojas como la sangre y un gigantesco poder."

"Fuimos atacados por él, yo escapé del lugar al ver cómo sin el menor esfuerzo derrotó a mis compañeros uno tras otro." Continuó el dragón. "Fue algo increíble, pensé que nunca los volvería a ver pero ellos regresaron, con muy pocas heridas y su orgullo completamente destruido."

"Entiendo eso." Dijo un Changeling.

"M-me culparon por haber huido del lugar y desquitaron su frustración en mi, por ser el más débil." Agregó. "Solo mencionaron que ese monstruo les dijo algo, -Si intentan hacerle algo a mis amigos..."

"... mi ira será incontenible." Terminó de decir Ian.

El dragón volteó hacia él muy sorprendido al oírlo terminar la frase, Ian dio media vuelta rumbo a la pradera donde Zeeba había sido secuestrada. Chrysalis los siguió pero Ian volteó hacia ella.

"No puedes venir." Ordenó. "Tú eres el sustento para los changelings."

"Zeeba y su abuelo Keezan nos ayudaron a recuperarnos." Replicó Chrysalis. "Su amor nos dio fuerza y no pienso permitir que esos reptiles arrebaten algo que es el sustento de los changelings."

"Tu poder actual no es ni la décima parte de lo que era cuando atacaron Canterlot." Comentó Ian mientras avanzaba. "Esta es mi responsabilidad."

"Algo ha cambiado en ti." Dijo Chrysalis.

"Tal vez sea la última vez que los vea, así que regresa con los demás." Dijo Ian. "Yo soy ese monstruo de alas rojas... o lo que queda de él."

Sin decirle nada más comenzó a galopar sin voltear hacia ella. Se dirigió al lugar dónde se habían llevado a Zeeba. Desde allí tomó rumbo hacia donde los dragones habían volado, unos minutos después llegó a unas rocas donde cuatro dragones no muy grandes esperaban.

"¡I-Ian!" Exclamó Zeeba al verlo.

"¿Qué pasó con el otro cobarde?" Dijo el dragón que estaba en la sima. "Mira, mandarnos a un pequeño poni."

Un dragón marrón cuyo tamaño era mayor se acercó a Ian intentando tomarlo con su garra pero recibió un fuerte shock eléctrico. Al ver eso quedaron mirándolo algo confundidos.

"Ya se los había dicho una vez." Dijo Ian equilibrandose en sus patas traseras. "Si intentan hacerle algo a mis amigos, mi ira será incontenible."

Dos alas rojas de pegaso salieron del lomo de Ian, estaban completamente extendidas a los lados. Los dragones se asustaron al verlas pero Ian hacía su mayor esfuerzo para mantenerlas sin que se desplumen por su falta de fuerzas.

"Sueltenla ahora mismo." Dijo con el ceño fruncido. "Y esta vez los dejaré ir ilesos."

Intentaba aparentar lo más posible, su poder era muy escaso y mantener la forma y color de sus alas le estaba costando demasiado. Las puntas empezaban a desteñirse de blanco y algunas de las plumas se desprendían.

Con todas sus fuerzas se mantenía parado en sus patas traseras mientras que apuntaba a los dragones con una de las delanteras. El dragón rojo que era aparentemente el líder no le desprendía sus ojos llenos de temor.

"¡E-es imposible!" Exclamó. "T-tú... tú eres un simple poni."

Ian bajó sus patas delanteras dando un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, una capa de hielo congeló el césped alrededor de él formando púas.

"Es mi última advertencia, ¡sueltenla!" Ordenó.

Uno de los dragones color blanco liberó a Zeeba que corrió ubicándose detrás de Ian para protegerse.

"Ahora váyanse, y no quiero que nos busquen de nuevo."

Los cuatro dragones emprendieron vuelo inmediatamente, cuando Ian notó que ya estaban lejos disipó su magia quedando exhausto. Unos instantes antes de caer al suelo fue retenido por magia suspendiendo su cuerpo en el aire.

"Tú tampoco tienes ni la décima parte de tu poder." Dijo Chrysalis acercándose.


	8. Una pizca de felicidad

Caminaban directo al asentamiento, Zeeba estaba muy feliz galopando junto a Chrysalis mientras que Ian avanzaba casi en zig-zag un poco más atrás. Lentamente se inclinó a un lado y apoyó su lomo en un árbol intentando recuperar su aliento, el río corría a un lado y las estrellas empezaban a brillar en el firmamento. Volteó hacia el otro lado del río y observó movimiento entre los árboles y arbustos.

Siguió caminando pero ese movimiento se intensificó, parecía que se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos hasta que logró ver algo que parecían unas siluetas de algo o alguien caminando.

"Huyan..." Dijo.

"¿Eh? ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó Zeeba.

"Nos están siguiendo." Contestó Ian.

"¿Y por qué quieres que corramos?" Dijo Zeeba. "¡Ven con nosotros!"

"Chrysalis, llévatela." Ordenó Ian. "Si los encuentran están perdidos."

"Tu corazón late de forma diferente." Dijo. "Sería una pena que deje de hacerlo."

Tomó a Zeeba con su magia mientras que ella pataleaba para intentar quedarse y salió de allí volando entre los árboles sin decir otra palabra más. Ian sabía que su poder era escaso pero intentaría detenerlos o sería el señuelo para que no lleguen al asentamiento donde estaba Keezan, el dragón y el resto de los changelings.

Tres objetos salieron de entre los árboles cruzando el río por el aire, antes de que lleguen a él recitó en voz baja "_Light Wall_" elevando una barrera invisible donde chocaron cayendo directamente al suelo entre unos arbustos. Dejó de estar apoyado en un árbol e intentó ponerse en guardia al instante.

"Ow, ow, ow... ¿Qué fue eso?" Se oyó entre los arbustos.

"Ah, ¿a qué le dimos? no vi nada" Dijo otra voz.

Entre las sombras y la oscuridad divisó algo de muchos colores y el otro de color naranja.

"Rainbow... Spitfire... ¿Son ustedes?" Preguntó.

Cuando volteó a ver el tercero que se sacudía vio algo dos brillantes ojos verdes que lo observaron fijo.

"Se-Sele..."

Antes de que termine de hablar se abalanzó sobre él enroscando sus patas delanteras alrededor de su cuello. Estaba muy sorprendido pero luego vio cómo varios ponis cruzaban el río prácticamente levitando por efecto de un hechizo.

"¡Ian!" Exclamó Twilight.

"¡Sabía que te encontraríamos!" Chilló Pinkie Pie.

"¡Ian!" Dijo Agrisk aterrizando a su lado. "Ahem... ahora si eres todo un potrillo."

"¿Co-cómo me encontraron?" Preguntó Sorprendido.

"¡Primero desapareces preocupándonos a todos y luego te escapas del castillo de las hermanas para entrar en el bosque más peligroso de toda Equestria." Regañó Applejack. "¿Cómo no quieres que te busquemos?"

"Yo, perdonen..." Se limitó a excusarse Ian.

"¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?" Preguntó Rarity.

Selena seguía aferrada a su cuello, lo único que oyó de ella fue susurrarle al oído "Idiota". Para ese momento estaba muy confundido, tomó aire intentando ordenar su cabeza, envolvió a Selena con sus patas delanteras y observó al grupo dando un profundo suspiro.

"Sentí mucho miedo..." Dijo.

"¿Miedo? ¿de qué?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"De mi mismo... de lo que era..." Agregó. "Mi último recuerdo es estar peleando usando todas mis fuerzas y poder mágico para luego abrir los ojos siendo una criatura diferente."

"Es verdad, el cambio que sufriste fue muy grande y nosotros no lo vimos." Dijo Twilight.

"Todo cambió, cada músculo, cada cabello, no tener mis manos, el olfato..." Decía abrazando a Selena con más fuerza. "Observaba a mi alrededor y no veía a nadie... perdí mis poderes y habilidades, no quería molestarlas porque estaban ocupadas... pero la soledad y desesperación se hicieron cada vez más grandes hasta que no pude soportarlo."

"N-no te preocupes." Dijo Fluttershy. "Ya estás con nosotros de nuevo, no hay nada que temer."

"¡Sí! Seguramente Twilight encontrará la forma de devolverte a la normalidad." Comentó Rainbow Dash.

"Revisaré cada libro e inclusive pediré a la princesa acceso a los archivos de Starswril el barbudo para..."

"No hace falta... ya no me importa.." Interrumpió Ian.

Selena lo soltó observándolo algo sorprendida por tal comentario, el resto lo observaba con una gran sorpresa por sus palabras.

"En este mundo obtuve algo que el lugar del que provengo me arrebató hace mucho tiempo." Dijo Ian. "Es hora de quitarme las pesadas cadenas que me ataban al mundo de los humanos y ser feliz aquí... como un poni."

"¡De acuerdo, aún no hicimos una fiesta para celebrar tu regreso!" Chilló Pinkie. "Hay que avisarle a todos en Ponyville y... y... también..."

El estómago de Ian comenzó a gruñir muy fuerte interrumpiendo a Pinkie Pie, todos los ponis comenzaron a reír en ese momento haciendo que se avergüence pero la tensión de hace unos instantes se había esfumado por completo.

"Creo que será mejor volver y comer algo." Dijo Agrisk.

"Hoy es la noche de las pesadillas, no creo que lleguemos a tiempo." Dijo Spitfire.

"La princesa Luna iba a realizar una celebración especial en el castillo de las hermanas para los potrillos y potrancas de Ponyville." Agregó Selena.

"Y tampoco terminamos nuestros disfraces..." Comentó Applejack. "Pero lo importante aquí es llevarte de regreso a casa."

Lentamente comenzaron a caminar en sentido contrario al río, Agrisk recomendó bordear el bosque Ever Free para no tener que pasar a través de él aunque esto les llevaría más tiempo. Antes de comenzar el regreso a casa, Ian se detuvo observando hacia atrás unos instantes y comenzó a galopar en sentido contrario al resto.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Preguntó Spitfire.

"T-tengo algo que hacer... espérenme aquí." Dijo.

"Si es importante te acompaña..."

"¡No!" Exclamó.

Twilight realizó una mueca al ser interrumpida de tal manera por Ian, el resto quedó allí sin entender qué sucedía.

"Es algo que tengo que hacer solo, no es peligroso..." Agregó. "Enseguida regreso."

Volvió a retomar su galope, llegó al pequeño asentamiento donde Zeeba estaba con su abuelo y los changelings alrededor de su reina.

"Ey, ¡sobreviviste!" Exclamó uno de ellos.

"¿Eran esos dragones malos?" Preguntó Zeeba.

"No, mis amigos vinieron por mi." Contestó Ian.

"Ya veo..." Dijo Keezan. "Parece que la esencia y el recipiente ya son iguales."

"Si, si no los hubiera conocido nunca lo habría notado." Dijo Ian agachando su cabeza. "Muchas gracias."

"Nosotros tenemos que agradecerte." Dijo Keezan haciendo una reverencia. "Ayudaste a rescatar a Zeeba enfrentando directamente a esos dragones."

"Estuviste solo un día, ven a visitarnos." Comentó Zeeba.

"Si... Chrysalis..." Ian comenzó a observarla. "Protegelos a todos, la amistad es otro tipo de amor y puede darles fuerza."

"Nosotros no necesitamos eso." Replicó Chrysalis.

"Tus changelings están bien y saludables gracias a la amistad de Zeeba... solo tú estás estancada." Comentó volteando para irse. "Espero que los ponis de Equestria puedan ser sus amigos antes que sus enemigos."

Ondeó una de sus patas delanteras saludando y comenzó a galopar para volver con sus amigos. Sus palabras dejaron a la reina Chrysalis algo confundida mientras que Zeeba estaba junto a ella saludando.

Se sentía un tonto por no haber abierto los ojos antes, tuvo que pasar por mucho sufrimiento para poder entender lo que el destino realmente le deparaba. Mientras galopaba hacia su nueva familia sentía que se estaba deshaciendo de un gran peso sobre su alma y corazón.

Atrás quedó el mundo de los humanos y era hora de ser un poni terrestre en Equestria.


	9. Reencuentro

Cayó con mucha fuerza contra el suelo dando varios giros, se levantó un poco de polvo y sentía mucho dolor por los golpes recibidos. Ian sacudió su cabeza y observó al frente intentando incorporarse pero el agotamiento no se lo permitía, jadeaba mucho intentando recuperar su aliento.

"¡Está bien potrillo, es suficiente por hoy!" Exclamaba Agrisk parado frente a él.

"N-no... aún puedo continuar..." Dijo Ian levantándose con todas sus fuerzas.

"Si así lo quieres, ven con todo lo que tienes."

Tras decir esto Agrisk extendió sus alas a los lados y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Ian. Hacía su máximo esfuerzo por mantenerse firme pero le temblaban las patas, Agrisk estaba cada vez más cerca y cuando se encontraba a distancia, puso su máximo esfuerzo para atacar de frente.

Solo se inclinó hacia adelante y cayó al suelo sin poder moverse respirando con fuerza por su hocico, desde allí vió a Agrisk pararse a su lado observandolo fijo.

"Por esa razón dije que es suficiente por hoy..." Dijo. "Tómate un descanso y regresa a Ponyville... cuando puedas moverte."

Comenzó a irse hacia el castillo sacudiendo sus alas para luego retraerlas, esa tarde estaban en el palacio de Canterlot donde Agrisk le enseñaba a pelear como poni.

* * *

Unos días antes, justo después de regresar del bosque Ever Free, la princesa Celestia pidió una audiencia con él en el castillo, los tres capitanes de la guardia real, Agrisk, Spitfire y Mink estaban allí presentes por ser los únicos con conocimiento del retorno de Ian.

"Aún no puedo creerlo." Decía Celestia. "Algo como esto nunca había pasado antes."

"¿Cómo os sentís?" Preguntó Luna.

"De maravilla." Contestó Ian.

La princesa Celestia se paró de repente y caminó alrededor de él examinándolo fijamente, era una sensación algo incomoda pero su cuerno brillaba y varios destellos de luz cubrían el cuerpo de Ian por unos instantes.

"Vaya, vaya... ahora eres todo un potro..." Mencionó Celestia poniéndose frente a él.

Ian pensó que estaba en peores condiciones a las de antes si ella intentaba molestarlo como siempre lo hacía pero luego notó que a un lado estaban Spitfire y Selena obsrvándolos fijo. La princesa dio media vuelta y volvió a ubicarse junto a su hermana que también la observó con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?" Preguntó la princesa.

"No lo he decidido aún, solo necesito acostumbrarme a ser un poni y tal vez ponerme en forma." Contestó Ian.

"Ser un poni terrestre significa que ya no puedes usar tu magia, por lo que Agrisk te entrenará para que puedas defenderte." Ordenó Celestia.

"Será un honor." Contestó Agrisk.

"Vos hicisteis mucho por nosotros y creo que esta es la mejor forma de ayudaros a recuperar vuestras fuerzas." Agregó Luna.

"Por cierto, en dos semanas será la Gala del Galope y quiero que estés presente como invitado." Dijo Celestia. "Puedes invitar a la yegua que quieras."

* * *

"¡Próxima estación Ponyville!" Exclamaba uno de los asistentes del tren.

Esto hizo que despierte de su sueño, se sintió algo avergonzado porque tenía la cabeza contra la ventana y la babeó un poco. Con mucho esfuerzo bajó y comenzó a galopar hacia el pueblo.

Lentamente pasó entre los ponis, algunos lo saludaban puesto que, gracias a la fiesta de bienvenida que organizó Pinkie Pie, ya lo reconocieron como el Ian que todos conocían. Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca encontrándose con el típico desastre de libros, pergaminos y tarros de tinta por doquier.

"¿Vengo en un mal momento?" Preguntó a Spike.

"Nah, es solo la re-reorganización."

"Oh, en ese caso quería pedirles unos libros de magia para estudiar." Dijo Ian observando uno de los estantes.

"Pero se supone que tú..."

"Lo sé Twilight." Interrumpió Ian. "Es que se hizo una costumbre y creo que sería conveniente que alguien te ayude con conocimiento en materia de magia."

Tomó dos libros, los balanceó en su cabeza como Applejack le había enseñado y luego los colocó en el bolso que tenía a un lado del lomo, decidió mantener en secreto que había recuperado su magia porque su cuerpo era aún muy débil para poder resistir por mucho tiempo los hechizos más básicos.

"Por cierto, Celestia me dijo si quería invitar a alguien a la Gala del Galope y..."

"No." Interrumpió Twilight.

"¿Eh?"

"Ehm, l-lo siento, estaré muy ocupada y no creo poder asistir a la Gala." Dijo.

"E-está bien, tenia pensado consultar a las demás de todos modos." Dijo Ian algo incómodo.

Salió de la biblioteca y pasó a visitar a Rarity, cuando entró en la boutique solo vió a Sweetie Belle recostada con varias telas hilvanadas sobre ella.

"¿Está tu hermana?" Preguntó.

"Sweetie, cariño..." Dijo Rarity bajando con un gran papel. "Creo que el diseño tendrá que ser modificado."

"¿¡De nuevo!?" Exclamó la potranca. "Ya me estoy cansando de ser un maniquí."

La secuencia de ver a Sweetie Belle quitarse el diseño a medio hacer fue algo extraña porque al parecer no estaba muy feliz de ser la modelo de la hermana, seguidamente salió por la puerta tan rápido como le daban las pezuñas.

"A veces pasan estas cosas..." Suspiró Rarity. "Ian, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Oh... en unos día será la Gala del Galope y no sé dónde conseguir algo que ponerme." Dijo Ian. "Aún no me acostumbro a la ropa de potro y tal vez sepas de un lugar dónde conseguirla."

"Oh, si." Respondió al instante. "Te dibujaré un mapa de dónde encontrar uno de los mejores sastres de Canterlot."

"Por cierto, me dijeron que podía invitar a alguien y tal vez..."

"No, gracias." Interrumpió al instante. "Estaré ocupada."

Tras recibir el mapa del lugar para su traje comenzó a deambular por Ponyville, recibió negativas de sus amigas pero quien más le sorprendió fue que Pinkie Pie rechazara ir a una fiesta. Por algún motivo no querían ir a la gala. Ya en Sweet Apple Acres se disponía a estudiar un poco de los libros después de tener un relajante baño.

"¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?" Preguntó Applejack.

"Me duelen partes del cuerpo que ni sabía que existían." Contestó Ian. "Además me dieron dos entradas para la gala del galope y quizás tú..."

"Oh, perdóname pero no creo poder asistir..." Interrumpió. "Eh, mañana nos tomaremos el día para descansar, ¿quieres venir de picnic con nosotros?"

La forma en que Applejack cambió el tema y la negativa a la invitación de la gala fueron muy extrañas, ninguna quería ir o estaban ocupadas. Sin pensar demasiado en el tema se fue a la cama pero quedó dormido a la segunda hoja sobre el libro a causa del agotamiento.

Los días pasaron y aún no sabía a quién invitar a la gala, los entrenamientos con Agrisk fueron duros como siempre pero lentamente comenzaba a tomarle el ritmo.

"Hoy será más ligero potrillo." Dijo.

"¿Por qué?"

"En tres días será la gala por lo que no tendré tiempo para esto y me pidieron que no llegues todo magullado." Respondió Agrisk.

Cada vez que Agrisk notaba un poco de progreso aumentaba su fuerza y velocidad en los momentos cuando practicaban combate, aún estaba lejos de alcanzarlo pero se notaba su progreso.

Ese era el día perfecto para ir en busca del sastre que Rarity le había recomendado, sabía que no iba a ser barato pero aún tenía muchos bits ahorrados de sus anteriores misiones. Al doblar una esquina vio a tres unicornios de frente con unos bolsos donde tenían libros y pergaminos caminando hacia él.

"¿Trixie?" Preguntó al verla.

"¡Hum! ¿Y tú quién eres?" Preguntó de forma altanera. "La grandiosa y poderosa Trixie no tiene tiempo."

Mientras se alejaban escucho a Flower decir algo sobre que el potrillo no tenía cutie mark. Comenzó a seguirlas cosa que notaron de inmediato.

"Oye, ¿qué quieres?" Preguntó Trixie volteando hacia él.

"Trixie Lulamoon... que bueno es saber que sigues en la academia de magia." Dijo.

"Perdona pero nunca antes te había visto." Contestó. "Se que por mis grandes hazañas debo tener muchos fans pero no tengo tiempo para un potrillo como tú."

Volvió a dar media vuelta, Pearl y Flower lo observaron como si lo estuvieran examinando desde abajo hacia arriba intentando saber quién era pero luego siguieron a Trixie. Ian notó que al parecer no le había llegado la noticia de su retorno así que decidió que sería algo divertido.

"¡O-oye... espera!" Exclamó galopando hacia ellas cambiando su tono de voz. "He oído de tus grandes hazañas con tu torpe y miedoso ayudante, pero no lo veo contigo."

"Cuida tu lenguaje..." Dijo volteando bruscamente a él. "No era torpe ni miedoso."

"Pero si ya no está contigo tal vez no estaba a tu nivel." Comentó Ian.

"No sé quién seas tú pero estás comenzando a molestarme." Dijo Trixie.

Estaba muy enfadada, su cuerno y el brazalete brillaban con gran intensidad, al parecer había tocado una fibra sensible mientras veía como sus amigas intentaban calmarla. Había estado molestándola cambiando su tono de voz para aparentar pero parece que no fue nada divertido para ella.

"Trixie..." Suspiró con su voz normal. "Me da gusto volverte a ver."

Tras decir eso las tres ponis quedaron petrificadas, lo observaron muy fijo sin poder entender lo que tenían enfrente.

"Desde que te encontré en el desierto, la primera ruina que exploramos juntos, el incidente en el Tártaro y la capacidad de aprender la magia de los humanos magia con tu brazalete..." Enumeró. "Tu actitud no ha cambiado mucho."

"I-I-I..." Balbuceaba la unicornio.

"Ian... ¿eres tú?" Preguntó Flower.

Solo asentó con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa, Trixie se acercó a él y extendió sus dos patas delanteras hacia su rostro. Ian cerró sus ojos por un instante pero nada pasaba, comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, al abrirlos vio cómo Trixie se iba corriendo a toda velocidad mientras que Flower y Pearl quedaron allí confundidas.

"E-esperaba un cálido y emotivo abrazo o algún gesto parecido..." Dijo Pearl.

"Eh... ¿¡Q-qué esperas!?" Exclamó Flower. "¡Ve por ella!"

Corrió tan rápido como sus patas se lo permitían pero la perdió totalmente de vista, la buscó por varios minutos pero no logró localizarla haciendo que su idea de invitarla a la gala quede desechada.


	10. La Gala

Ya estaba terminando de prepararse para la Gran Gala del Galope, todo le parecía algo extraño aún y tampoco fue capaz de ver a Trixie después de ese poco emotivo encuentro.

"¿Entonces irás solo?" Preguntaba Applejack en la salida de la granja.

"Si, Selena y Spitfire ya tienen sus pases por ser parte de la guardia." Respondió acomodando su melena. "Seguramente las encontraré allí."

"En ese caso espero que te diviertas."

Le llamó un poco la atención el comentario de Applejack pero tomó rumbo a la estación sin pensar detenidamente en ello. Ya en Canterlot iba abriéndose paso hacia la entrada el castillo que tenía muchos decorados y luces, las yeguas llevaban unos muy pomposos vestidos y los potros con sus elegantes trajes llegando en carruajes tirados por otros ponis que mayormente tenían traje de mayordomo.

En el camino principal de acceso se oía de trasfondo a algunos ponis de clase alta reír entre ellos muy jocosamente y algunas yeguas admirando sus vestidos entre ellas. En la puerta de ingreso al castillo estaba Celestia saludando a los invitados a medida que llegaban.

"¡Oh, Ian!" Exclamó al verlo. "¿No trajiste ninguna invitada?"

"Todas estaban ocupadas..." Contestó.

"Es una pena." Lamentó la princesa.

Los ponis de clase alta estaban atónitos al ver a la princesa hablar tan cordialmente con un poni salido de ningún lado y sin cutie mark, comenzaron a susurrar si alguno sabía quién era pero nadie podía identificarlo.

"¡Llegaste!" Se oyó una voz a un lado.

Galopando por una escalinata detrás de Celestia, llegó Selena que llevaba el cabello sujeto y su cola ondulada con un moño, su vestido era azul oscuro con unos detalles que brillaban. Al verla solo tragó algo de saliva pero Celestia lo empujó hacia ella con una de sus alas y siguió saludando a los invitados.

"Al parecer ninguno de los dos consiguió invitar a alguien con quien venir a la gala." Dijo.

"Cre-creo que es verdad... he, he..." Respondía Ian rascándose la cabeza.

"Muy bien, ¿qué tal si vamos juntos?" Propuso Selena.

Volvió a recibir un empujón desde atrás de una de las patas traseras de Celestia, al voltear hacia ella notó que los observaba de reojo sonriendo de forma peculiar para luego voltear al frente y saludar a otro invitado.

"Me-mejor vamos..." Propuso Ian.

Una vez dentro del palacio en la gala solo veían ponis muy elegantes, todos de clase alta y de diferentes lugares de Equestria. En los jardines charlaban en pequeños grupos y en el salón principal estaba la orquesta tocando una muy agradable música.

Los jardines traseros se encontraban llenos de animales de todas clases, el manzano dorado le pareció increíble y la comida completamente deliciosa. Por un instante pensó en porqué sus amigas rechazaron el asistir pero luego se olvidó del tema para no preocupar a Selena.

"Estás muy elegante." Dijo Spitfire acercándose.

"Hola, ¿llevas puesto tu uniforme de los Wonderbolts en la gala?" Preguntó Ian.

"Soarin y el resto también." Contestó. "Ey, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?"

"Perdona pero estamos algo ocupados." Replicó Selena.

Lentamente comenzó a llevarse a Ian hacia otro lado mientras que él miraba a Spitfire allí parada sin decirles nada con una mirada que expresaba un poco de frustración.

"L-lo siento, tal vez más tarde..." Excusó mientras era empujado.

Siguieron su recorrido por diferentes lugares de la fiesta, Selena inclusive intentó hacer a Ian bailar en el salón principal pero solo hizo el ridículo al no saber los pasos aunque ella insistió en enseñarle o decirle que no se preocupe al ser la primera vez que lo hacía.

"¿Podrías esperarme aquí un momento?" Preguntó Selena.

"¿Tienes que hacer algo? tal vez pueda ayud..."

"No, no... digamos que es algo que solo yo puedo hacer." Interrumpió Selena.

Dio media vuelta y se fue rápidamente por una esquina, Ian se quedó allí pensando que tendría que haberle dicho que necesitaba ir al baño para ahorrarse esa escena. Tras un par de minutos allí observando la fiesta y como los demás ponis se divertían, sintió que alguien lo llamaba dando pequeños toques sobre el lomo.

"¿Te dejaron solo?" Preguntó Spitfire.

"Estoy esperando a Selena, nada más." Contestó.

"En ese caso ven conmigo." Dijo Spitfire enganchando una de sus patas delanteras.

"Pero..."

"Ella nos encontrará fácilmente, ven y no te aburras aquí parado." Decía Spitfire mientras se lo llevaba de una de sus patas.

Lentamente se alejó del lugar dónde Selena le había pedido que la esperara. Ya en la fiesta, Spitfire lo llevó a la sección V.I.P. donde estaba el resto de los Wonderbolts, muchos ponis famosos y de clase alta.

"¡Oigan tropa!" Exclamó Spitfire al llegar. "¿Adivinen quién es?"

"Un flanco blanco por lo que puedo ver." Dijo uno de ellos de forma burlona.

"Spit, ¿no me digas que es él?" Preguntó Soarin.

"Si, ¡es Ian!"

El resto de los Wonderbolts se quedaron perplejos, sólo algunos capitanes sabían que había regresado y que era un poni como todos. Inmediatamente Soarin propuso un brindis en lo que le dieron una copa de ponche para tomar, lentamente se unió a la celebración con el resto de la quinta división.

"Toma un poco de esto, es delicioso." Dijo Spitfire pasándole una copa.

"Está rico." Dijo Ian después de beberlo. "¿Qué es?"

"Hay más si quieres." Agregó volviendo a llenarle la copa.

* * *

Selena trotaba por todos lados, no sabía por dónde más buscar, pasó por varios pasillos llenos de ponis, balcones, el salón principal y parte de los jardines donde se desarrollaba la fiesta. Después de tanto buscar llegó a la entrada del castillo dónde Celestia aún estaba con los invitados.

"Di-disculpe princesa." Dijo algo agitada. "¿Pero ha visto a Ian?"

"No, pensé que estaría contigo." Contestó.

Volteó para tomar otra dirección mientras Celestia la observaba con una sonrisa, pasó por varios lugares más sin resultado alguno hasta que se acercó a un sector donde había unos guardias en la entrada. Intentó ingresar pero le negaron el paso, desde la entrada vio a Ian entre los Wonderbolts pero luego Spitfire se lo llevó en otra dirección.

"Soy Selena de la tercera división, solicito que me dejen acceder." Ordenó.

"Lo sabemos pero solo aquellos que estén en la lista pueden entrar." Dijo uno de ellos.

"...o invitados si ingresan con un poni que tenga acceso." Agregó el segundo.

"Oh... ¡Soarin, Soarin!" Exclamaba intentando llamarlo pero no respondía.

Tras intentarlo varias veces tomó otro rumbo para intentar interceptarlos, no tenía idea de a dónde iban pero rodeó el camino llegando la entrada de uno de los pasillos que se alejaban del salón principal.

"¡Spitfire!" Exclamó al alcanzarlos.

"Selena, al fin nos encontraste." Dijo entredientes.

"¿A dónde crees que ibas?"

"Teníamos pensado tomar un poco de aire fresco, nada más..." Respondió Spitfire.

"Ian te pedí que me esperaras." Dijo Selena acercándose a él.

"Pe-perdona... esh... esh sholo que..."

"E-estás... borracho..." Interrumpió Selena poniéndole sus pezuñas en la cara. "Spitfire, ¿le diste de beber?"

"Solo estábamos celebrando su regreso con el resto del grupo." Contestó.

"¡Su cuerpo es practicamente nuevo y no es resistente a estas cosas!" Exclamó. "Ven conmigo y veremos qué hacer."

Lentamente se lo llevó hacia el pasillo, Spitfire intentó evitarlo pero Selena solo lo empujó fuera del salón. De a poco fueron alejándose de la fiesta hasta llegar a las habitaciones del palacio, Ian se tambaleaba de un lado a otro mientras intentaba caminar.

Llegaron a la habitación de invitados que solían darle cuando estaba en el castillo y lo empujó hacia el interior, dentro, Selena intentó hacerlo llegar a la cama pero ambos cayeron al suelo. Se levantó y con todas sus fuerzas lo puso sobre la cama boca arriba.

"Mira cómo te dejó esa tonta." Bufaba Selena al velo. "Creo que la gala se terminó para tí."

"¿Eh?... Shelena... hoy eshtásh preshiosha..." Balbuceaba Ian sin abrir sus ojos. "Shi-shiempre eresh tan conshiderada... y dulshe con... conmigo..." Continuó. "Sho te... te apreshio mucho... ¿shabesh?"

"Ah... ¿por qué dices estas cosas ahora que estás ebrio?" Suspiró Selena. "Acuestate, será mejor que duermas."

Con algo de esfuerzo logró recostarlo adecuadamente y puso la manta sobre él, quedó dormido casi al instante y aprovechó eso para salir, abrió ligeramente la puerta observando a los lados para ver si no había nadie más, al comprobar que el pasillo estaba vacío salió con más tranquilidad cerrandola.

"Selena, estoy decepcionada." Suspiró Celestia parada detrás de ella.

"¡Ah, pri-princesa!" Exclamó de la sorpresa.


	11. Infinitas posibilidades

"¡Ahg... mi cabeza...!" Exclamaba Ian mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos del palacio de Canterlot.

Cerraba sus ojos y en ocasiones ponía su pezuña en la cabeza por la fuerte jaqueca sumado a tener el estómago completamente revuelto. Caminaba directo a uno de los jardines para tomar un poco de aire, al observar un reloj notó que apenas había pasado el mediodía.

"¡Ey, Ian!" Exclamaba Soarin acercándose. "¿Qué tal te fue anoche con Spitfire?"

Estaba algo eufórico mientras le daba unos toques con su pezuña en el lomo, de repente recibió una descarga eléctrica que lo hizo retroceder.

"¿Q-Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Sorprendido.

"T-tal vez fué un poco de estática." Contestó Ian aún sin poder pensar bien por el dolor de cabeza. "N-no recuerdo casi nada de lo que pasó anoche... solo sé que desperté en una habitación del palacio."

"Hum... ¿Primera resaca?"

Ian solo asentó con la cabeza y siguió caminando hacia el jardín, allí pudo relajarse un poco al sentir la brisa en su melena mientras que Soarin iba a buscar algo para su malestar. Lentamente empezó a percibir un poco de olor a quemado, al ver hacia abajo de él había un ligero círculo de llamas que apagó con sus pezuñas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Soarin llegando con un poco de agua. "Bebe esto, te hará bien."

Al tomar el vaso lo inclinó sobre su hocico pero nada pasaba, abrió los ojos para ver qué pasó encontrando que el agua estaba congelada. Antes de que Soarin notara eso lo puso a un lado realizando una forzada sonrisa.

"Cre-creo que iré a dar una vuelta." Dijo Ian levantándose.

Sabía que algo no estaba bien, no estaba seguro de qué pasaba pero su flujo de magia se encontraba fuera de control nuevamente, sumado a la resaca que tenía por la gala de la noche anterior. Por el momento una de sus mejores ideas era ir a tumbarse en la cama.

Camino a la habitación se dio cuenta que no recordaba dónde era, no tenía la seguridad de qué habitación para invitados había usado. Antes de evitarse un problema salió a intentar recostarse bajo un árbol en en jardín.

"Joven Ian." Lo llamó Lanceor Shieldon. "Entonces era cierto que ahora eres un poni."

"¿Co-cómo supiste que era yo?" Preguntó Ian aún con dolor.

"Simple, como me contaron, eres el único potro de tu edad sin cutie mark." Respondió señalando su flanco.

"¿Por qué todos remarcan eso?" Bufó Ian sentándose al estar ya bajo el árbol.

"Lo siento, ahora eres un poni y a tu edad todos tienen su cutie mark." Comentó Lanceor intentando disculparse. "Tal vez no lo sepas pero representan..."

"El destino de cada uno y la habilidad que los hace únicos." Interrumpió con una monótona voz. "Creo que me voy a Ponyville, este malestar me está matando..."

"Primera vez con resaca, ¿verdad?"

Sentía que se burlaban de él por haberse emborrachado con tanta facilidad la noche anterior, decidió no contestar y salir hacia la estación del tren evitando el contacto con cualquier otro poni lo más posible.

"No estarás enfadado por ello, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Lanceor al alcanzarlo en la entrada del palacio. "Lo de tu cutie mark."

"No estoy seguro, solo me duelen demasiado la cabeza y el estómago para estar de buen humor..." Respondió Ian.

"Sígueme..." Dijo Lanceor.

Comenzó a guiarlo fuera del castillo hacia su hogar, era una modesta casa pero en la entrada se notaba que formaba parte de la guarda al tener dos lanzas sobre la puerta. Dentro había varios recuerdos como cascos, algunas armas y fotografías, al cabo de unos minutos Lanceor se acercó a él con unas hierbas amarillas.

"Sabes, ahora que puedo... quiero disculparme por lo de nuestro último encuentro". Comentó dejando el pequeño plato en la mesa. "Por eso de querer matarte, ¿sabes?"

"E-era tu deber como uno de los capitanes, supongo..." Respondió Ian.

"Comelas, te harán bien." Señaló Lanceor acercandole el plato con las hierbas.

Las tomó y metió todas de golpe en su hocico masticandolas lentamente, poco a poco su expresión comenzó a cambiar a cada mordida que daba.

"Ahg... saben horrible." Dijo Ian tras masticas un poco.

"Exactamente lo mismo solía decir Agrisk a tu edad." Comentó entre risas. "Ahora tragalas si no quieres estar así el resto del día."

Con mucho asco masticó y tragó las hierbas, luego bebió un poco de agua para quitarse el mal sabor de la boca. Según lo que Lanceor le dijo debía esperar varios minutos a que hagan efecto. Revisó el lugar con la mirada y aún no salía del asombro de las cosas que tenía, a su lado vio una fotografía donde se lo veía más joven, sin canas, junto a dos grifos y una yegua.

"A-Aman..."

"Si, esa es Amanda." Interrumpió Lanceor. "Eso fue hace muchos años, solíamos viajar no solo por Equestria, por el resto de este mundo."

"¿Q-qué tan grande es este mundo?"

"Hay cosas que ni te imaginas..." Respondió. "Creo que nadie ha podido explorarlo por completo."

"De donde yo vengo no hay mucho más por recorrer." Dijo Ian. "Se puede viajar a cualquier lugar en cuestión de horas."

"Ahora este mundo también es tuyo, eres jóven y te espera mucho por delante." Dijo Lanceor. "Tal vez si sigues tus deseos puedas encontrar tu cutie mark."

"Cre-creo que tienes razón..." Dijo Ian. "Ahora soy un poni y este mundo es mi hogar."

"Por cierto, ¿cómo te sientes?"

Sin darse cuenta el dolor de cabeza y el malestar se habían ido por completo, tampoco sentía la distorsión en su flujo de magia. Esa charla terminó de darle a entender que Equestria era su hogar, sus dudas eran mínimas pese a haber estado convencido de lo que era.

Los siguientes días continuó con el entrenamiento de Agrisk y cuando estaba en Ponyville ayudaba en la granja y estudiaba en la biblioteca diferentes clases de libros.

"Ian, ¿por qué quieres estos libros de anatomía?" Preguntó Twilight.

"Tengo que saber bien cómo está compuesto mi cuerpo así puedo mejorar mis movimientos." Contestó.

Aún manteniendo en secreto su magia, estudiaba tanto como podía en su tiempo libre, sabía que la mejor forma de usar los hechizos de curación era sabiendo que estaba curando o la forma en que se movían sus articulaciones para moverse mejor. se encontraba en un entrenamiento mental y físico para recuperar y mejorar sus habilidades.

"Es todo por hoy potrillo." Decía Agrisk retrayendo sus alas.

"Te... ahg... te pasaste..." Dijo Ian inmóvil en el suelo.

"P-perdona, lograste golpearme y no pude contenerme." Excusó. "Pero estás progresando mucho en poco tiempo, estoy orgulloso."

"Y no creas que las princesas no se enterarán de esto." Comentó Spitfire detrás de Agrisk.

"Bueno... yo..." Balbuceaba Agrisk. "Si, creo que me pasé."

"Esta es la condición, déjanos solos y consideraré reportarle esto a Celestia." Propuso Spitfire poniendo su pata en el pecho de Agrisk.

"He, he, no hace falta que me lo pidas dos veces." Dijo extendiendo sus alas. "Solo no lo mimes demasiado." Susurró.

De un solo salto elevó vuelo aleteando con fuerza, Spitfire comenzó a ayudar a Ian a levantarse del suelo mientras que él aún sentía dolor por el entrenamiento. Lentamente caminaron hacia una pequeña colina a las afueras de la ciudad donde se sentaron mirando todo el panorama que tenían desde las alturas.

"Es cierto, vi ese combate y tu progreso es notorio." Dijo Spitfire. "¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

"Si, hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo."

"Sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo." Contestó Spitfire sentándose al lado de Ian.

"Siento que quiero conocer más de este mundo." Dijo.

"Ya has viajado mucho por Equestria, ¿Qué más quieres conocer?" Preguntó.

"Eso lo hice cuando era un humano pero esta vez podré ir a donde quiera como un poni."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Volvió a preguntar Spitfire.

"Solo estuve un día en Griffonia y no podía salir porque todos podrían temereme, en Concordia solo dormí para continuar la Gran Carrera." Enumeró Ian. "Quiero ver qué más hay y tal vez eso ayude a forjar mi destino."

"¿Entonces es por tu cutie mark?"

"No necesariamente..." Respondió Ian negando con la cabeza. "Siempre me aventuré en diferentes cosas pero mi mundo ya no tenía algo que ofrecerme." Comentó. "Al llegar aquí me encontré con toda una tierra por descubrir y ahora siento deseos de ver lo más posible."

"Osea que quieres ser un aventurero..." Suspiró Spitfire. "¿Cuando piensas marcharte?"

"Aún no lo decidí pero cuando me sienta preparado." Respondió.

"¿A quién más se lo has contado?"

"Eres la primera a quien se lo digo Spitfire." Contestó Ian.

"No se si sentirme contenta o preocuparme."

Tras esas palabras extendió su ala sobre el lomo de Ian apoyándose en él mientras que observaban las nubes pasar y el sol asentarse en el horizonte.


	12. Crusader Involuntario

Applebloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle estaban reunidas en su casa del árbol decidiendo qué hacer para obtener sus cutie Marks, solo daban ideas una detrás de otra sin llegar a una conclución. Pasaron por pilotos de Zeppelin, pasando por limpiadoras de chimeneas hasta químicas; nada parecía ser buena idea hasta que desde la ventana vieron pasar a Ian dirigiéndose a la zona de manzanos.

"Ahora que lo pienso, él tampoco ha obtenido su cutie mark aún." Dijo Applebloom.

"Recuerda que los humanos no las necesitan." Comentó Scootaloo.

"Pero ya no es un humano, es un poni como nosotras." Corrigió Sweetie Belle.

"¿Y por qué no vamos a ver que hace?" Propuso Scootaloo. "Tal vez tenga buenas ideas de como obtenerla."

Lo siguieron sigilosamente hasta que lo vieron parado firme en medio de un claro entre los manzanos, se encontraba allí inmóvil sin abrir los ojos. Varios minutos pasaron sin que se mueva o realizar algún tipo de señal, en completo silencio.

"Esto es muy aburrido..." Susurró Sweetie Belle.

"¿Por qué no lo asustamos?" Propuso Scootaloo.

Lentamente se acercaron a él, intentaban no hacer ruido con sus cascos mientras que Ian permanecía allí firme sin abrir sus ojos, movió sus orejas al oír unas hojas crujir y un círculo mágico apareció debajo de él.

Una fuerte presión cayó sobre las chicas que al caer de golpe al suelo comenzaron a gimotear sin poder moverse, esto hizo que Ian abra los ojos encontrándolas a su alrededor.

"¡Ni-niñas!" Exclamó quitando el círculo mágico. "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"E-eso fue magia..." Afirmó Sweetie Belle.

"¿¡Puedes hacer magia!?" Preguntó Applebloom.

"N-no, es solo su imaginación..." Contestó Ian intentando escaparse.

"¡Es imposible, las tres sentimos lo mismo!" Chillo Scootaloo. "¡Escúpelo!"

Dando un suspiro las observó fijo, era imposible engañarlas tras lo que había pasado. Concentró su magia y recitó "Sky Wings" haciendo salir dos alas brillantes del mismo color de su pelaje a sus lados.

"¿¡E-entonces los ponis terrestres pueden hacer magia!?" Exclamó Applebloom.

"Recuerda que yo no era un poni." Corrigió Ian. "La magia de los humanos nace del alma y se canaliza a través del cuerpo."

"Por eso estás tan enfocado en estudiar y entrenar." Mencionó Applebloom. "¡Quieres volver a tener tus habilidades como antes!"

"Solo prometan que no le contarán a nadie de esto." Dijo Ian. "Será nuestro secreto."

"Con una condición." Replicó Applebloom.

Notó que lo observaban de una manera extraña, sabía que planeaban algo y que su silencio sería parte de lo que le iban a pedir. Fue guiado a través del pueblo por las tres potrancas, aún no sabía qué era lo que querían pero no parecía nada bueno.

"Ehm, niñas... no tengo problema en ayudarlas... pero..." Decía Ian observando hacia todos lados como los ponis del pueblo lo miraban.

"¿Pero qué?" Preguntó Applebloom.

"¿Es necesario que yo use una capa de Cutie Mark Crusader también?" Preguntaba observando el emblema cocido en su capa.

"¡Claro!" Respondió Scootaloo. "Tú tampoco tienes cutie mark, es natural que seas un crusader como nosotras."

Solo suspiró resignado y continuó siguiendolas para que no lo delaten ante Twilight o Applejack sobre su magia, podía oír algunas pequeñas risas entre los ponis del pueblo pero decidió no prestar atención a ello.

"Oh, que dulce." Se oyó a su lado. "Los potros como tú siempre atraen a las yeguas por ser tan buenos con los pequeños."

Sin darse cuenta estaba frente a Sugarcube Corner y la señora Cake cuidaba de sus bebés en la entrada. En el interior Pinkie Pie entregaba unas órdenes y el señor Cake reorganizaba los estantes.

"Podríamos obtener nuestras cutie marks como niñeras." Propuso Sweetie Belle.

"No me veo cambiando pañales." Replicó Scootaloo.

Las tres potrancas se encontraban discutiendo acerca de que querían sus cutie marks, Ian aprovechó eso para acercarse a Pinkie Pie que despedía a los clientes.

"¡Ey, Pinkie!" Susurró. "Necesito de tu ayuda..."

"¡Ah!" Chilló Pinkie al verlo. "¿¡Están haciendo algo divertido!?"

"¡No Pinkie!" Volvió a susurrar Ian intentando que baje su voz. "Quiero que me ayudes a esc..."

"No te preocupes, si es algo divertido déjamelo a mi." Interrumpió. "Niñas, ¿puedo unirme a ustedes?"

"Lo siento Pinkie pero es solo para ponis sin cutie mark." Respondió Applebloom.

Estirandolo de la cola, las crusaders se llevaron a Ian de la confitería sin que pueda ofrecer resistencia alguna, aún seguían en una gira por Ponyville.

"Niñas, hoy tengo que ir a entrenar con Agrisk." Dijo Ian. "No puedo estar asi todo el día."

"Es una buena idea, podemos ir contigo." Propuso Sweetie Belle.

"Aún no intentamos la guardia real." Comentó Scootaloo.

"La última vez que las llevé a Canterlot ocasionaron un alboroto con su periódico escolar." Reprochó Ian al instante.

"Pero seremos buenas..." Dijo Applebloom.

Las tres lo observaban con sus grandes y brillantes ojos haciendo una expresión llena de pretensión. Le fue imposible negarse a ello por lo que terminó llevándolas a Canterlot, solo que aún llevaba la capa puesta y en las calles de la ciudad varios ponis se detenían a observarlos.

"Esto es inesperado." Decía Agrisk al verlo. "¿Qué se supone que significan esas capas?"

"¡Somos los Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Exclamaron las potrancas al unísono.

"Los... cutie... ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha...!" Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

"¡Ey! ¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!?" Chilló Scootaloo.

"Lo... lo siento pequeñas." Excusaba Agrisk quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos. "Es solo que..."

"¿Soy mayor para estas cosas?" Interrumpió Ian muy serio.

La expresión de Agrisk cambió súbitamente al notar que había tocado una fibra sensible en Ian. Avanzaron hacia el lugar de entrenamiento, la pequeñas estaban a la expectativa de presenciar algo genial mientras que Agrisk se sentía incómodo por el silencio y la expresión de seriedad de Ian.

Después varios minutos de calentamiento y entrenamiento básico se prepararon para realizar la sesión de combates que hacían regularmente.

"Que bueno que llegué a tiempo para ver esto." Dijo Celestia sentándose junto a las potrancas.

"¡Prin..."

Celestia puso suavemente su pezuña frente a la boca de Applebloom para que no diga nada, Agrisk e Ian no se habían percatado de su presencia aún, puesto que el combate inició hacía unos instantes.

Lentamente los movimientos de Ian empezaban a ser más rápidos, estaba dispuesto a darle al menos un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, Agrisk contratacaba siendo efectivo en sus movimientos pero en ocasiones dejaba pasar oportunidades para no herirlo.

"Hoy si que es intenso." Dijo Celestia.

"¡Tu puedes Ian!" Exclamaba Sweetie Belle.

Realizando un movimiento rápido, Ian saltó hacia Agrisk apoyando sus patas delanteras en el suelo, usó el impulso para girar su cuerpo y extender sus patas traseras, al ser un movimiento inesperado Agrisk elevó vuelo.

"¡Ey! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Exclamó al extender sus alas para retroceder.

Ian apoyó sus cuatro patas flexionandolas para luego dar un potente salto extendiendo una de sus patas delanteras hacia su oponente. Agrisk se encontraba al doble de la altura de lo que se podía alcanzar de un simple salto pero Ian estaba a punto de golpearlo.

De la sorpresa y sin tiempo de pensar, realizó un golpe descendente en la cabeza de Ian haciéndolo dar un giro en el aire para luego caer de cara al suelo. Tras el impacto solo se inclinó y cayó al suelo inerte.

"¡OUCH!" Exclamaron las pequeñas al unísono.

"Eso tiene que haber dolido." Comentó Scootaloo.

"Si es así, creo que no quiero ser guardia real." Agregó Sweetie Belle.

"De haber usado su magia habría ganado en un instante." Dijo Applebloom.

Las tres potrancas se petrificaron de golpe y giraron su cabeza hacia Celestia que las observaba fijo. Agrisk descendía junto a Ian que estaba en el suelo, se acercó a él pero se notó que lo observaba algo raro, puso su pezuña en el hombro y lo sacudió un poco.

"Eh... no se mueve..." Dijo elevando la vista hacia donde estaban Celestia y las niñas.


	13. Corazón roto

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntaba una suave voz.

"Me... me duele la cabeza..." Contestaba Ian sin abrir los ojos.

Sentía que le ponían un pañuelo húmedo en la frente y le acomodaban el cabello en su rostro con mucho cariño y suavidad. Por algún motivo eso le ayudaba a sentirse mejor y tenía deseos de quedarse así por un poco más.

"Es solo un golpe, puedes usar tu magia para curarte." Dijo esa voz.

Moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo y gimoteando un poco dió la razón y puso su pezuña en su pecho recitando "_Curación_". El dolor se había ido y tras unos segundos abrió sus ojos para encontrarse a Celestia de frente solo a centímetros de su cara, haciéndole hundir la cabeza en la almohada de la sorpresa.

"Ya te lo había dicho, no puedes engañarme." Sentenció sonriente.

"Me había desacostumbrado a esta forma de despertar." Dijo Ian.

"Ahora eres un poni lo que lo hace más propenso." Replicó la princesa poniendo su pezuña en el pecho de Ian. "Así que..."

La puerta de abrió de golpe e ingresaron Applebloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle a todo galope, detrás de ellas ingresaba la princesa Luna riendo muy jocosamente.

"Estas pequeñas son muy divertidas." Dijo Luna entre risas.

"No te preocupes Ian, le dimos a ese maloso una lección." Dijo Scootaloo.

"Ahora tengo dudas si podrá sacarse la tintura de sus plumas." Comentaba Sweetie Belle.

"¿Qué haces con la princesa Celestia?" Preguntó Applebloom.

Celestia extendió sus alas y de un salto se puso en la cabecera de la cama para poder verlos a todos, hizo brillar su cuerno y la puerta de la habitación se cerró.

"¿Así que hace un tiempo que recuperaste tus poderes?" Preguntó Celestia a Ian.

"Lo sentimos." Apresuró a decir Applebloom. "Se nos escapó."

"No niñas." Replicó Celestia. "Estuviste usando magia durante el entrenamiento de hoy, ¿verdad?"

"T-tal vez un poco..." Divagaba Ian chocando sus cascos.

"Usaste un hechizo de hielo para generar unas pequeñas estalactitas debajo de tus pezuñas delanteras y así realizar ese extraño movimiento." Analizó la princesa. "En ese lugar la tierra tenía marcas y estaba mojada."

"Bueno... yo..."

"Esto sigue." Interrumpió. "Fuiste capaz de dar ese potente salto gracias a que redujiste la gravedad sobre ti, ¿cierto?"

"¿Vas a castigarme?" Preguntó Ian con algo de temor poniendo la manta sobre su hocico.

"No, prometo guardar este secreto ante las demás ponis." Dijo caminando hacia la puerta. "Y espero que ustedes tres sean mejores guardadoras de secretos." Agregó volteando a las potrancas.

"Vosotras seréis enviadas a Ponyville con un carruaje que ya disponemos listo." Dijo Luna. "Ian, vos tendréis que quedaros a una importante charla que deseo que tengamos junto a mi hermana Celestia."

Las tres pequeñas se lamentaron pero como eran órdenes directas de las princesas tuvieron que acatarlas. Caminando detrás de Luna por el castillo, se preguntaba de qué querían hablar con él. Al ingresar al estudio de celestia, los esperaba sentada en un gran cojín.

"Ahora que tu secreto no es tan secreto, creo que tendrías que recibir un adecuado entrenamiento mágico." Dijo Celestia.

"Los hechizos los recuerdo y aún mantengo mis estudios en secreto de..."

"No es por ello." Interrumpió Celestia. "Ahora eres un poni y eres el primer poni terrestre en toda la historia de Equestria capaz de usar magia sin la ayuda de algún artefacto."

"Pero la fuente de mi poder..."

"Proviene de la magia humana." Volvió a interrumpir. "Los unicornios catalizan su magia a través de sus cuernos al igual que los alicornios." Agregó señalando el suyo con la pezuña. "Aunque el tipo de magia difiere de uno a otro."

"No queremos que te lleves alguna sorpresa al haber incompatibilidad entre tu actual cuerpo y la magia." Comentó Luna. "Por lo que decidimos con Celestia que los días de entrenamiento con Agrisk también recibirás un entrenamiento mágico para corroborarlo."

Ya era algo extraño, por algún motivo no se sentía del todo feliz de recibir clases de magia directamente de Celestia pensando que su integridad física estaría en peligro pero luego notó que Luna se acercaba con un pequeño cofre que había sacado de un librero.

"Hay algo más que quiero preguntarte." Dijo Celestia. "¿Sabes algo de tu amiga Trixie Lulamoon?"

"No la he visto en días." Contestó.

"Mira esto." Dijo Luna.

Lentamente sacó del pequeño cofre el brazalete de Trixie, Ian lo observó con detenimiento y luego dirigió su mirada a las princesas algo confundido.

"Desde antes de la gala del galope que dejó de asistir a clases." Comentó Celestia. "Al principio pensaron que estaba resfriada o algo, pero uno de sus maestros me lo hizo notar."

Manteniendo entre sus pezuñas el brazalete de Trixie no dejaba de pensar en qué podría haber pasado, lo dejó a un lado y comenzó a salir del estudio.

"¿Piensas ir a buscarla?" Preguntó Luna.

"No lo se..."

Respondiendo algo incierto, fue directamente a la escuela de magia a buscar a Flower Bliss y Pearl para indagar en qué podría haber pasado. Al llegar al patio principal como siempre estaba lleno de unicornios, algunos lo miraban extraño pero sin prestar atención se dirigió a su objetivo.

"¡Ah, Ian!" Exclamó Flower al verlo.

"Se que aún es extraño verme así... pero vengo a buscar a Trixie." Comentó Ian.

Las dos unicornios se miraron algo afligidas por las palabras de Ian, casi sin saber qué decir o cual de las dos sería quien le diga algo.

"Verás..." Comenzó a contar Pearl. "Después de que tú desapareciste Trixie tuvo una pelea con tus amigas de Ponyville."

"Las culpó de no haberte salvado e inclusive intentó usar su magia contra ellas por la ira y la desesperación que tenía, estuvo varios días llorando." Agregó Flower. "Cuando apareciste no supo qué hacer o como reaccionar, más aún teniendo en cuenta que ahora eres un poni."

"También discutió con Celestia por no haberle dicho algo tan importante y le arrojó el brazalete." Comentó Pearl. "Se sentía tan mal consigo misma por haber armado tanto alboroto que no se sentía capaz de verte, cuando lo notamos se había ido dejando todo atrás."

Se sentó de golpe al no creer qué había pasado, se sentía muy mal puesto que consideraba su culpa que Trixie abandonara la academia de magia, sus amigas y un brillante futuro.

"Lo... lo siento... yo..."

"Que ni se te ocurra sentirte culpable." Dijo Flower tocándole la nariz con su pezuña. "Ella tomó su decisión, solo podemos tener la esperanza que está bien y que regresará cuando haya aclarado su mente."

La charla continuó por varios minutos, ellas querían saber un poco de él y su actual condición pero al retirarse del lugar no dejaba de pensar en Trixie, su poder no era el suficiente como para iniciar una búsqueda o tampoco tenía alguna pista de a dónde fue. Cuando elevó la mirada estaba Selena frente a él.

"Celestia me envió a buscarte." Dijo observándolo fijo. "Parece que ya te enteraste de... eso."

Solo agachó su cabeza hacia el suelo y se sentó de golpe en el lugar dando un profundo suspiro, Selena se acercó y envolvió sus patas delanteras alrededor de su cuello abrazandolo suavemente.

"Ella fue la primera en pensar lo peor en aquel momento." Susurró al oído. "Pero para los que tuvimos la esperanza de volverte a ver algún día, nuestro deseo se cumplió."

"Voy a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a quienes me rodean y que esto nunca vuelva a pasar." Dijo Ian.

Lentamente unas gotas comenzaron a caer en el suelo, estas se hacían cada vez más hasta que se convirtieron en una lluvia oscureciendo esa tarde en Canterlot.


	14. Una desición

Los entrenamientos con Agrisk y las princesas continuaron arduamente, los días se hicieron más largos y agotadores pero una mañana como todas, estaba listo para entrenar cuando notó que Celestia y Luna lo observaban desde una de las ventanas que daban hacia el jardín donde realizaba las prácticas regularmente con Agrisk.

"Potrillo." Dijo Agrisk. "Hoy tendremos tu primer examen para definir cuánto has progresado por lo que combatirás contra otro poni."

Por la puerta apareció Mink vistiendo su armadura oscura, se acercó galopando lentamente. Ian la observó algo confundido y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a Arisk.

"Ehm..." Divagó señalandola con la pezuña.

"Lo siento querido." Interrumpió Mink. "Pero esta pieza no la danzarás conmigo."

Detrás de ella se acercaron dos ponis de su división, uno era un pegaso y el otro un unicornio, se pararon a los lados de su capitana observando a Ian algo sorprendidos y luego a la ventana desde donde las princesas espectaban.

"Seguramente los recuerdas, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Mink. "Kevin y Night Shade."

"Si..." Contestó Ian.

"Bueno, desde el incidente del bosque Ever Free que estos dos han estado castigados pero hoy es su posibilidad de librarse de ello." Dijo Mink. "Uno de los dos peleará contra Ian, si te derrota son libres... pero si pierden..." Agregó con una macabra voz.

"Pelearé contra ambos a la vez." Acotó Ian.

Los dos capitanes se miraron un poco sorprendidos y confundidos ante el inesperado comentario, luego voltearon hacia Ian que estaba allí firme.

"¿Estás seguro?" Consultó Agrisk.

"Quiero que las condiciones sean las mismas que aquella vez." Respondió. "Solo que esta vez no estoy sediento, cansado o sin posibilidad de moverme."

"Pero son dos contra..."

"Déjalo." Interrumpió Agrisk a Mink. "Si ganan son libres pero si pierden... la princesa Celestia se encargará de su castigo."

Ambos ponis se pusieron tensos y nerviosos ante tales palabras, elevaron su mirada a la ventana y vieron a Celestia saludar con su pezuña provocando que ambos traguen saliva de golpe.

"¿Están listos?" Preguntaba Mink desde el centro con una pata en alto.

Ya se encontraban en sus posiciones para pelear, Ian solo dio dos pisotones con una de sus patas delanteras y los guardias se pusieron firmes para combatir.

"¡Comienzen!" Exclamó Mink bajando su pata y saliendo del medio de un salto con sus alas.

El Kevin salió despedido hacia Ian usando el impulso de sus alas mientras que el cuerno de Night Shade comenzó a brillar intensamente hacia arriba, Ian solo se puso en posición para recibir el primer ataque.

Tras varios minutos de combate ambos pois estaban en el suelo e Ian regresaba cojeando hacia Mink y Agrisk que lo observaban sorprendidos.

"N-no puedo creer que en tres meses y medio hayas alcanzado tal nivel..." Dijo Agrisk.

"Formidable." Agregó Mink. "Ahora para el castigo de estos inútiles..."

"Quiero que se hagan fuertes." Dijo Ian. "Tal vez fueron unos idiotas pero es bueno perdonarlos y que aprendan de sus errores." Agregó. "Algún día quiero estar pezuña a pezuña con ellos y sé que se encontrarán entre los mejores."

Ambos capitanes estaban aún más sorprendidos, no solo los derrotó rápidamente sino que los perdonó por lo que le hicieron. En lo alto Celestia se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para ir a su estudio, en el camino cruzó a Ian intencionalmente para hablar con él.

"Tramposo." Dijo. "Usaste magia contra ellos, ¿Acaso creíste que no lo notaría?"

"Ustedes sí pero ellos no." Respondió. "No les guardo rencor pero quise demostrarles que no es bueno subestimar al oponente."

"Ya alcanzaste una pequeña parte del nivel que querías." Dijo Celestia. "¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?"

"Tú me prohibiste acompañar a Twilight al Imperio de Cristal para ayudar a Cadence y Shining Armor." Bufó Ian.

"Habrías expuesto tu magia y seguramente habrías cometido la locura de enfrentar a Sombra." Replicó Celestia. "Con tu nivel actual no habrías durado ni un minuto frente a él."

"Lo se... lo se..." Bufó nuevamente mientras caminaba. "Pero creo que ya puedo cumplir con mi deseo."

"Espero que tu viaje sea dichoso."

Ian caminaba sin prestarle mucha atención a Celestia pero tras esas palabras volteó sorprendido hacia ella que caminaba a su lado.

"No se cuando leiste mi memoria... pero..."

"No pienso detenerte aunque creo que sería bueno que lo hables con tu nueva familia." Interrumpió Celestia tomando otra dirección.

"Tú también eres parte de mi nueva familia."

Celestia se detuvo muy sorprendida del comentario de Ian pero al voltear, no lo vio parado detrás de ella, ya se había ido por el pasillo por lo que sonrió y siguió camino a su estudio.

Ian se dirigió directo a la estación para poder regresar a Ponyville. Al llegar al pueblo caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos y en cómo se lo diría a Applejack y el resto de la familia sin generarles alguna preocupación o que intenten detenerlo.

Para ese momento sentía el deseo de explorar ese mundo y pensaba en dónde comenzar o que rumbo tomar, había tomado prestado un atlas de la biblioteca, varios libros que hablaban de ruinas, mitos y diferentes leyendas esparcidas en Equestria y el resto del mundo.

* * *

"¿¡QUE HARÁS QUÉ COSA!?" Chillaba Applejack a todo volumen.

"No hace falta que te exaltes tanto." Dijo Ian con las pezuñas tapando sus oídos.

Para esa hora la familia completa estaba reunida en la mesa cenando cuando Ian decidió contarles de sus planes de viajar por el mundo.

"Pero te perderás el festival de la cosecha y la feria de verano y... y..." Lamentaba Applebloom.

"Solo será por un año y regresaré." Dijo Ian. "No es que me vaya a ir para siempre."

"Pero terroncito, es muy repentino dentro de dos semanas." Comentó Applejack.

"Eeyup." Acotó Big Macintosh.

"Primero quiero ir al Reino de los Grifos para saludar a Amanda." Dijo comiendo una rebanada de tarta de calabaza. "Aún no le agradecí por la ayuda que nos dio en la gran carrera."

"Parece que ya lo tienes planeado." Comentó Applejack dando un suspiro.

"No se preocupen, será un viaje para conocer este mundo." Comentó Ian poniendo su pezuña sobre la cabeza de Applebloom. "No haré nada peligroso, se los prometo."

Applejack simplemente lo observó con algo de desconfianza pero luego pensó que estaba en lo cierto por lo que continuó comiendo. Applebloom si se la notaba algo preocupada por la noticia.

Acostado en su habitación solo revisaba un libro que había tomado de la biblioteca cuando Applebloom ingresó en su cuarto dispuesta a tener una charla con él.

"Ian, ¿Acaso quieres buscar una forma de ser humano de nuevo o regresar a tu mundo?" Preguntó.

"Claro que no Applebloom." Respondió Ian. "Soy muy feliz tal y como soy ahora con mi nueva familia."

"¿Entonces por qué quieres irte?"

"De hecho, siento la necesidad de viajar." Contestó Ian sentándose en la cama. "De esta forma es posible que encuentre mi destino."

"¿Entonces lo haces por tu cutie mark?" Preguntó emocionada.

"No, no lo creo..." Replicó Ian al instante. "Tal vez la obtenga tal vez no... pero es algo que quiero hacer."

"Haces que suene aburrido." Bufo Applebloom.

"Prometo traerte algo raro y exótico."

Tas decir eso solo pasó su pezuña revolviendo un poco el crin sobre la cabeza de la potranca y ella salió de la habitación no muy feliz de la respuesta obtenida. Cuando cerró la puerta notó que estaban sentados junto a ella Applejack, Big Macintosh y la abuela escuchando la charla.

La mañana siguiente en Sugarcube Corner, fue solo una seguidilla de regaños de parte de Twilight, Rarity y Fluttershy que solo pensaban que sería peligroso, Spike junto a Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie opinaban que sería algo emocionante.

"Oigan, ya soy lo suficientemente mayor para hacer algo así." Refunfuñaba Ian.

"Es solo que... no lo sé..." Divagaba Rarity.

"Pensábamos que ahora querrías una vida feliz y pacífica." Continuó Twilight.

"Ya soy feliz pero como les dije será solo para conocer el mundo que es mi nuevo hogar." Replicó Ian. "Seré un niñ... poni... seré un poni bueno y no me meteré en problemas." Agregó elevando su pezuña delantera derecha.

"En ese caso te ayudaré con los preparativos." Comentó Twilight.

"Sabía que me entenderían, creo que no me falta decirle a nadie más." Dijo volteando.

Tras girar con la intención de salir del lugar, abrió los ojos encontrándose que estaba a centímetros de la cara de Selena que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

"La princesa acaba de comentarmelo..." Dijo muy furiosa.


	15. Hacia un nuevo mundo

"Hoy comienzan los preparativos..." Decía Ian mientras se desperezaba en la mañana.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras para desayunar con la familia y ayudar en las labores matutinas de la granja, Applebloom entraba por la puerta de la cocina cargando una canasta llena de huevos y Big Macintosh comió un pastelillo de uno de los platos aprovechando que Applejack estaba distraída con otras cosas.

"¿Aún no se curó esa marca de herradura en tu cachete?" Preguntó Applejack.

"Selena me golpeó fuerte..." Contestó Ian frotándose esa parte.

"Podrías haber usado tu magia para curarte." Susurró Applebloom por lo bajo.

"Mira escondernos que ya tienes una poni especial." Dijo Applejack.

Ian se atragantó con un poco de comida comenzando a toser con fuerza casi sin poder respirar, la abuela y Applejack solo reían ante tal reacción. Cuando pudo tomó un vaso de jugo y lo bebió por completo.

"¿¡Co-cómo se te ocurre tal cosa!?"

"¿Acaso no lo es?" Preguntó la abuela.

"Bueno... yo..." Divagaba Ian pasando su pezuña al borde del vaso. "Cre-creo que iré a aclarar las cosas."

"Y no te olvides de las otras dos que nos contó la princesa Celestia." Agregó Applebloom.

Ian se puso tenso abriendo la puerta de la cocina para salir, sin deseo alguno de voltear hacia Applejack o la abuela Smith. Ya en Canterlot, se dirigió hacia el castillo con la idea de buscarla pero Mink dijo que era su día libre por lo que le indicó el camino para ir donde estaba su casa.

Caminó hacia la zona residencial hasta que llegó a una muy bonita casa que disponía claramente de dos lanzas a los lados de la puerta, notoria muestra que los dueños eran o fueron parte de la guardia. Golpeó la puerta con su pezuña y tras unos instantes salió una unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena oscura, llevaba unas gafas que acomodó para verlo a Ian.

"Ho-hola, vengo a ver a Selena, ¿está ella en casa?" Preguntó.

"¿Quién la busca?" Preguntó volteando para ingresar.

"Me llamo Ian Ne..."

"¿¡Así que eres tú esa idiota que hizo llorar a mi hermana!?" Exclamó de repente. "¡Ella no quiere verte!"

"Es solo que vengo a..."

"Además, no está en casa en este momento." Interrumpió. "Así que sería bueno que des media vuelta y nunca vuelvas."

Con algo de desconfianza la observó, él había tenido pocas oportunidades de hablar con la hermana de Selena cuando era un humano, pero ella solo cerró la puerta de un golpe frente a su rostro. Sin rendirse ante tal negativa, un círculo mágico apareció debajo de una de sus pezuñas y retrocedió varios pasos.

"¡Selena, sé que estás en casa!" Exclamó. "¡Quiero hablar contigo!"

La ventana de la planta alta se abrió de par en par y salió volando a través de ella, Ian la siguió por tierra tanto como pudo pero no se detenía. Saltó sobre una caja y luego usó un toldo como trampolín para llegar a ella, envolvió sus patas delanteras en su cintura mientras que Selena no paraba de aletear.

"¡Se-Selena, detente por favor!"

"¡No!" Exclamó sin dejar de volar.

No tenía ningún rumbo, solo volaba con los ojos cerrados tan rápido como podía. Ian hacía su mayor esfuerzo para no soltarse de ella.

"¡Déjame en paz, no quiero verte!" Volvió a exclamar.

"No hasta que me escuches." Dijo Ian observando que ya habían ganado altura.

"No quiero, ¡suéltame!"

"Pero estamos muy alto..." Respondió viendo unas nubes debajo de él.

"¡NO ME IMPORTA!"

"Si así lo quieres... adiós."

Al decir eso se soltó de Selena comenzando a caer, ella abrió sus ojos al instante, despabilando y viendo que caía entre unas nubes. Cuando notó lo que verdaderamente pasaba comenzó un descenso en picada pero al atravesar las nubes no vió nada.

"¿Que... que he hecho?" Dijo completamente nerviosa.

Observaba en todas direcciones muy asustada, volaba en círculos pero no podía ver a Ian cayendo, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas hasta que sintió que algo le daba unos pequeños toques desde arriba en su cabeza.

"¿Se te perdió algo?" Preguntó Ian.

Selena inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba y lo vio a Ian volando con dos alas brillantes del mismo color que su pelaje, sintió un escalofrío y realizó un grito ahogado tapándose la boca con sus pezuñas.

"Creo que mi secreto fue descubierto..." Dijo Ian rascándose la cabeza con su pezuña.

"Pu... puedes hacer magia..." Dijo Selena intentando tocar una de sus alas. "Pe-pero eres un poni terrestre, ¡esto es imposible!"

"Recuerda que no lo era..."

"Heh... me atrapaste..." Suspiró Selena.

"Lo siento, tenía pensado contarte todo en su debido tiempo y forma pero no esperaba que Celestia te lo dijera antes."

"¿Acaso ibas a esperar un día antes de irte?" Cuestionó Selena.

"Ehm..." Se limitó a expresar Ian.

"Eres un idiota." Bufó dándole la espalda.

"N-no quería angustiarte o que te preocupes, eso es todo..." Comentó Ian.

"¿Quién más sabe esto de tu... magia?" Agregó girando lentamente su cabeza a él.

"Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle..." Enumeraba Ian. "Aunque ellas me descubrieron."

"¿Entonces hay más?"

"Eres la primera a quien le digo directamente este secreto." Dijo Ian acercándose lentamente a ella. "Este viaje es para hacerme más fuerte, te prometí que sería más fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos."

"Nunca dejarás de ser un potrillo, ¿Sabes?" Dijo Selena dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Los preparativos estaban listos, Ian lamentaba el no haber podido despedirse de Trixie pero ya estaba en la estación a punto de irse mientras cargaba su pequeño equipaje dentro del vagón.

"Recuerda enviarnos una carta de vez en cuando." Decía la abuela Smith.

"Y nunca, nunca, nunca te olvides de nosotros." Agregaba Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie, será solo por un año." Dijo Ian.

Sonaba la chicharra del tren y saludaba desde la ventanilla, el viaje era hacia Manehattan donde tomaría el barco directo a Griffonia. Lentamente comenzó su marcha y se alejaba de la estación de Ponyville mientras que sus amigos saludaban, tras varios minutos de viaje observaba a los otros ponis dentro del vagón cuando sintió unos golpes en la ventanilla, al voltear vio a Spitfire volando al lado del tren.

"¿Q-qué haces aquí?" Preguntó sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

"Vengo a despedirme." Dijo.

"Pero si ya lo hice ayer en el castillo." Replicó Ian.

Antes de que pueda decir nada más Spitfire le dio un beso en la mejilla y continuó volando junto al tren.

"No podría haber hecho eso frente al resto de los Wonderbolts." Dijo sonriendo. "Nos veremos en un año y espero que vuelvas hecho un mejor potro."

Inclinándose a un lado extendió sus alas virando de regreso a Cloudsdale, Ian solo quedó observándola irse mientras ponía su pezuña en la mejilla.

Al sentarse aún un poco sonrojado notó que en el asiento de enfrente una yegua anciana lo observaba fijo mientras sonreía por la pequeña escena.

"Estos jovencitos..." Dijo entre risas.

La noche fue pacífica en el tren mientras este se mecía suavemente sobre la vías, permitiéndole dormir en paz dentro del camarote. En la mañana arribó al Manehattan donde tomaría el barco hacia Griffonia, las filas de abordaje eran largas, veía el dirigible del barco que era muy grande al igual que la eslora del mismo.

La princesa Celestia insistió en darle el ticket para el abordaje pero una vez dentro del mismo notó que era un barco de clase alta por completo, se sentía un poco extraño. Pero al llegar al camarote se encontró con una gran cama, armarios e inclusive un baño completo. Mucho más grande que su habitación en Sweet Apple Acres así que se zambulló directo al suave colchón.

Al momento de zarpar las amarras fueron soltadas, muchos ponis en el muelle saludaban a aquellos que se sujetaban del borde de la barandilla mientras el barco salía de lado comenzando a ganar altitud y giraba para tomar rumbo a mar abierto. Sabía que nadie estaba allí por él puesto que su familia y amigos se encontraban en Ponyville.

Llegarían a puerto al día siguiente por la mañana y ya empezaba a tornarse aburrido estar en el camarote, así que decidió recorrer el barco.

"¡Ey tú!" Exclamaba un miembro de la tripulación. "¡Está prohibido acercarse a ese lugar!"

Ian volteó a verlo y luego comenzó a retroceder desde la punta del bauprés en la proa, caminó hacia cubierta mientras lo veían atemorizados de que no caiga.

"Lo siento, no pude evitarlo." Excusó ante la tajante mirada de los marineros.

El recorrido por el barco matar el tiempo continuó hasta que algo golpeó contra su estómago de lado, cuando observó que era, se encontró con una pequeña potranca que aún sacudía sus alas de forma frenética.

Esta potranca era de pelaje celeste, con su crin y cola de color blanco y rosa atadas por un moño, tenía en su cuello un colgante plateado con cuatro pequeñas gemas verdes a los lados y una naranja más grande al centro.

"Pídele perdón al joven querida." Dijo una unicornio con sombrero acercándose.

"¡Mira mami, él tampoco tiene cutie mark!" Dijo la potranca.

"Estás siendo maleducada Vainilla." Regañó la madre.

"Pe-perdón..." Dijo la potranca haciendo círculos en el suelo con su pezuña.

"Y-ya estoy acostumbrado..." Contestó Ian sonriendo. "No hay problema."

"Pues permíteme invitarte a comer con nosotras para disculparnos." Dijo la unicornio. "Mi nombre es Peach Rose."

El salón comedor tenía muchas mesas muy pomposas al igual que la vajilla, cubiertos y ambiente en general, lo candelabros que colgaban del techo se mecían levemente a la par que el barco y unos ponis con galera reían por detrás. Ian se sintió algo extraño y no estaba seguro si sus modales estarían a la altura de la situación ya que tenía pensado ordenar algo para comer en su camarote.

"Pido perdón por este comentario pero..." Divagaba la Peach Rose quitándose el sombrero. "Es muy inusual encontrarse con un potro de tu edad sin cutie mark."

"H-he tenido una serie de eventos desafortunados..." Improvisó rápidamente. "Y estoy de viaje para encontrar mi destino."

"En ese caso espero que tengas mucha suerte." Comentó Peach.

"¡Nosotras vamos a ver a papá!" Exclamó Vainilla.

Tras un delicioso almuerzo Ian continuó con su recorrido por el barco, no quedaba mucho por explorar y le fue imposible acceder a las bodegas inferiores. De regreso a su camarote fue una sorpresa cuando vio que el de junto se abrió la puerta y salieron Vainilla con su madre.

"Creo que seremos vecinos." Dijo Peach.

Se oyó un fuerte estruendo y el barco se sacudió un poco, se oían algunas corridas y una ligera capa de humo blanco comenzó a correr por el suelo del corredor proveniente de cubiertas superiores.

"Entren a su camarote." Dijo Ian empujandolas hacia adentro.

"¿Q-qué está pasando?" Preguntó algo atemorizada Peach Rose.

"No es seguro, yo iré a investigar qué pasa."

Cuando volteó para salir por la puerta había dos pegasos con una bandana en su cabeza dispuestos a atacar.


	16. Primer desafío

Dos pegasos ingresaron por la puerta, no eran miembros de la tripulación del barco, uno de ellos saltó extendiendo sus alas hacia Ian pero él lo esquivó dando un paso al costado y luego lo golpeó con ambas patas traseras haciendo que choque contra un armario que se inclinó y cayó sobre él.

Dando un impulso con sus patas traseras propinó un golpe descendente sobre el segundo que bloqueaba la puerta haciéndolo chocar la cara contra la alfombra, ambos quedaron en el suelo completamente inconscientes.

"No salgan que esto parece peligroso." Ordenó Ian.

"Pero..."

Ian salió de la habitación sin oír lo que Peach Rose estaba por decirle, corrió por el pasillo y subió unas escaleras hasta el salón principal donde había muchos ponis de clase alta gritando y corriendo ante el ataque.

Un unicornio intentó detenerlo pero Ian realizó un gancho con su pezuña enviándolo hacia atrás ante la mirada del resto de los presentes.

"¡El que sea un barco de clase alta no significa que no podamos defendernos!" Exclamó.

Se puso frente al grupo de pasajeros y miembros de la tripulación al decir eso, había sillas, mesas y platos rotos por doquier, la estampida generada había provocado que el lugar quede hecho un desastre. Al no haber respuesta de ninguna de las dos partes Ian observó hacia atrás a los pasajeros y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que reaccionen.

Ninguno de los ponis hacía nada y los piratas comenzaron a reír, uno de los unicornios con anteojos redondos observó a Ian y realizó un gesto elevando sus patas delanteras y sus hombros.

"¡Ay por favor...! Exclamó Ian volteando hacia él. "Toma una mesa con tu magia y arrójaselas."

"Pe-pero... ¿cómo quieres que lo haga?" Preguntó.

"¡SOLO HAZLO!" Gritó Ian ya sin paciencia.

El unicornio tomó una silla y la lanzó hacia los piratas dándole a uno de ellos en la cabeza.

"Ahora, todos vamos a defender el barco si no quieren dormir abrazando un tiburón esta noche." Mencionó Ian con un muy serio tono.

"Es cierto, nosotros podemos defendernos." Exclamó uno de los pasajeros.

Los pegasos comenzaron a tomar sillas y los cuernos de los unicornios brillaban, los platos del suelo se elevaron saliendo disparados hacia los piratas con fuerza haciéndolos retroceder.

Ian saltaba entre ellos dándoles golpes con sus patas traseras o delanteras por igual, un unicornio peleaba contra otro usando un trozo de madera como si fuera una espada de esgrima. Aprovechando el terreno ganado elevaron una mesa y la usaron para empujarlos hacia la cubierta.

"Empujen al medio que podemos ganar." Decía Ian mientras usaba su cabeza para empujar la mesa.

El resto de los ponis puso su parte y lograron ahuyentar a los piratas hacia la cubierta, los pocos guardias que estaban allí derrotados fueron ayudados mientras que el resto seguían peleando.

Lentamente los piratas regresaron a su barco saltando de una cubierta a la otra, emprendiendo la huida mientras que la tripulación y los pasajeros festejaban la victoria.

"Lo-lograron llevarse algunas cosas pero fue solo material." Dijo uno de los ponis de clase alta.

"Todo puede reponerse." Acotó Ian dando un suspiro de satisfacción.

Lentamente la tranquilidad empezaba a regresar al barco mientras observaban cómo los piratas se alejaban en el horizonte. A un lado se veía a alguien correr de aquí a allá, cuando pudo notar bien quien era, Ian vió a Peach Rose correr hacia él con una expresión llena de desesperación.

"¡N-no está... no encuentro a Vainilla!" Exclamaba alterada.

"Espera, ¿cómo que no está?" Preguntó. "Tal vez se ocultó en el camarote."

"De-después de que te fuiste los bravucones despertaron e intentaron quitarle el collar..." Dijo. "Ella salió corriendo y no la he vuelto a ver... no sé qué hacer..."

"No se preocupe señora Peach..." Decía Ian mientras un pequeño círculo mágico salía debajo de su pezuña para que Peach no lo note. "Estoy seguro que está por... algún... " Su expresión comenzó a cambiar lentamente. "No puede ser..."

Desactivó su hechizo de localización y observó en el horizonte cómo se alejaba cada vez más el barco de los piratas. Peach le hablaba pero prácticamente no la oía, solo pensaba en qué opciones tenía.

"Voy por ella..." Dijo sin mirarla.

"¿Eh? ¿¡QUE!?" Exclamó al no entender qué pasaba.

Comenzó a correr por la cubierta hacia popa tán rápido como podía, unos ponis se hicieron a un lado al verlo y saltó la barandilla extendiendo sus patas delanteras al frente. Aquellos que estaban allí realizaron un grito ahogado al verlo y otro exclamó que estaba loco.

"¡_Sky Wings_!" Exclamó.

Unas brillantes alas salieron a sus lados ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, rápidamente emprendió vuelo para intentar alcanzar al barco pirata.

Uno de los piratas desde el mástil de vigilancia comenzó a alertar que algo se aproximaba desde popa revolucionando a toda la tripulación, algunos comenzaron a preparar los cañones para realizar un ataque. De a poco el timonel comenzó a girar el barco a estribor y los cañones dispararon hacia Ian, de varios giros esquivó las balas y una impactó de lleno en su barrera mágica rompiendola como un cristal pasando muy cerca de él.

Aprovechando esto descendió aparentando haber sido alcanzado dirigiéndose a la parte inferior del casco del barco, "_Piercing Tornado_" recitó generando un torbellino en forma de taladro que lo cubría por completo desde sus pezuñas delanteras.

Penetró la madera por un lateral inferior pasando a través de dos cubiertas hasta que se encontró en una bodega, dos ponis entraron en ella al oír el ruido de las maderas rompiéndose.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó uno de ellos.

"Es solo un polizón." Dijo el otro abalanzándose sobre Ian.

Pateó una cubeta al frente mojando a ambos ponis con agua, aprovechando que estaban empapados, apoyó una de sus pezuñas en el suelo mojado y recitó "_Frost Wave_" provocando una oleada de hielo que los congeló por completo.

Activó su hechizo localizador algo preocupado y notó que Vainilla estaba allí, en el barco, cosa que lo alivió. Comenzó a subir por unas escaleras, varios tripulantes intentaron bloquear el camino pero Ian solo usaba magia eléctrica para aturdirlos.

Cuatro unicornios se pusieron frente a él bloqueando unas escaleras que subían.

"Hasta aquí llegas polizón." Dijo uno haciendo brillar su cuerno.

"Déjame pasar." Ordenó Ian.

"Serás carnada para peces." Agregó otro con su cuerno brillante.

Los cuatro unicornios lanzaron ráfagas mágicas hacia Ian pero estas chocaron contra una barrera invisible rebotando y rompiendo las paredes, piso y techo.

"Si así lo quieren..." Dijo Ian. "_Flare Storm._"

Un torbellino de fuego apareció frente a él, alzó su pezuña delantera derecha y observó fijo a los unicornios que estaban aterrados. Antes de que pueda lanzarlo estos corrieron subiendo las escaleras, disipó su magia respirando hondo para tomar un poco más de fuerzas y siguió su camino.

El barco era pequeño y la tripulación no muy numerosa pero la resistencia era tenaz, Ian temía no tener suficiente fuerza para poder regresar al barco junto a Vainilla una vez que la rescate.

Pateando con sus patas traseras ingresó rompiendo una puerta hacia la habitación dónde estaba la potranca, en ese lugar se encontraba encadenada de sus cuatro patas sin el collar.

"¡I-Ian!" Exclamó al verlo.

"Uh no... siempre que pasan estas cosas recuerdo que no puedo usar la magia elemental de tierra..." Refunfuñó Ian tocando el cerrojo de la cadena.

"¿Así que tú eres el potrillo que ha estado causando estragos en mi barco?" Dijo un gran potro parado en la puerta.

"Tú debes ser el capitán de este barril volador." Dijo acercándose a él. "¿Me darías las llaves para liberar a Vainilla?"

"Tienes agallas potrillo." Dijo sonriente.

"Ustedes son solo unos novatos comparados con Aingcel y su tripulación." Comentó Ian extendiendo su pezuña. "Así que dame la llave si no quieres problemas."

"Compararme con un traidor... ¿Quieres esto?" Dijo sacándola de un bolsillo. "Tendrás que quitarm..."

Antes de que termine de decir su frase la llave salió despedida de su pata y se pegó a la pezuña de Ian que volteó y comenzó a desatar a Vainilla como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"¿¡Co-cómo hiciste eso!?" Exclamó

"Los metales son atraídos por fuerza magnética, es algo básico." Respondió Ian subiendo a la potranca a su lomo.

Caminó al frente dispuesto a irse pero el capitán intentó detenerlo, levantó ambas patas delanteras para golpearlo pero una gran llamarada lo cubrió por unos instantes haciéndolo rodar por el suelo.

"Intenta detenerme de nuevo si te atreves." Amenazó Ian algo agitado.

"N-no podemos irnos, ese poni malo me quitó el collar de mi abuela." Dijo Vainilla dándole toques en la cabeza a Ian.

"Muy bien, ¿dónde está el collar de Vainilla?" Preguntó.

"No pienso dec..."

"Estás agotando mi paciencia." Bufó Ian dando un pisotón.

"E-en la bodega de tesoros..." Respondió el capitán atemorizado.

Descendió hacia la bodega siendo guiado por el capitán pirata a quien le temblaban un poco las patas cuando volteaba a ver a Ian de reojo, cuando llegaron notó que fue el primer lugar por donde había atravesado al ingresar en el barco, allí había varias cosas probablemente robadas pero lo más importante fue que Vainilla recuperó su collar. Tomó una botella con jugo de manzana que tenía uno de los piratas bebiendo casi la mitad de ella antes de salir y saltó por la grieta cargando a la potranca en su lomo.

Las alas brillantes salieron y volaron en dirección al barco de pasajeros, en el trayecto muchas plumas se desprendían de sus alas pero lo más extraño fue que empezaba a sentir mucho calor en el pecho.

El sol se asentaba y estaba llegando a la cubierta del barco de pasajeros, que había emprendido una persecución de los piratas para no alejarse demasiado. Aterrizó forzosamente y las alas se disiparon al instante que cayó al suelo respirando agitadamente.

"¡Mamá!" Exclamaba la potranca.

"¡Vainilla Hija, gracias al Celestia estás bien!" Exclamó Peach abrazándola.

Dos potros ayudaron a Ian a ponerse de pie, se sentía muy mareado y le ardía el pecho por algún motivo extraño, su vista estaba algo nublada pero pudo ver a Peach Rose caminando hacia él.

"Muchas gracias joven Ian... no tengo palabras para agradecerle esto." Dijo.

"Sho... no fue *hick* nada..." Dijo cayendo al suelo después de tambalearse.

Algunos hicieron un grito ahogado y uno de los potros se acercó para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie de nuevo pero al oírlo gimotear un poco se detuvo unos instantes.

"Su hocico huele a Ron..." Dijo volteando hacia el resto de los presentes.


	17. Forzando un deseo

Cerca del mediodía el barco arribó al puerto de Griffonia, La ciudad era muy bulliciosa, los grifos, ponis y otras criaturas caminaban por doquier en las cercanías del puerto. Intentando olvidar el penoso acontecimiento del ron, Ian se despidió de Vainilla y Peach Rose para emprender su viaje.

En medio de la zona comercial observaba cómo muchos grifos hacían las compras, vendían toda clase de cosas e inclusive vio pescaderías y carnicerías. Se veían varios ponis comprando verduras y otros con sus negocios también, después de varios minutos de deambular por la zona, se encontró con un grifo que volteó de repente cargando unas bolsas.

"¿Fitz?" Preguntó Ian al verla.

Lo observó con muy poca sorpresa, analizandolo con su fría mirada, pero luego cambió su expresión a total indiferencia pasando a su lado acompañada por una poni que también cargaba mercaderías. En ese momento recordó que debía pasar a visitar a Amanda pero decidió hacer un poco de tiempo extra para que Fitz no crea que la siguen, era algo peligrosa como para hacerla enfadar.

Un poco más tarde se acercó a la casa ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad, varios metros antes de llegar pudo observar cómo un grifo abría la puerta y salía volando cargando un pequeño bolso.

"¡Hija, vuelve!" Exclamaba Amanda saliendo por la puerta.

Bufó tras notar que su hija se iba volando aunque se detuvo unos instantes cuando notó que Ian se acercaba a la entrada.

"Jovencito, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" Preguntó observándolo mientras forzaba una cordial sonrisa.

Ian quedó unos segundos en silencio pensando en cómo se presentaría ante ella, abrió su boca pero no pronunció nada. Una criada salió y le susurró algo a Amanda que asentó con la cabeza y comenzó a dar la vuelta.

"Si no vas decir nada significa que no tienes ningún asunto aquí." Dijo Amanda dando la vuelta. "Que tengas un buen día."

"Eh... espera..." Dijo Ian al instante.

La grifo volteó hacia él y acomodó su velo alrededor del cuello, su mirada era algo seria y analítica, intentado identificarlo. Ian solo tragó un poco de saliva un poco nervioso, acomodando sus ideas por un segundo.

"Ve-vengo a darle las gracias por la ayuda que brindó en la carrera junto con Fitz y su hija Gilda." Dijo.

"¿Eres miembro de la familia Apple?"

"S-si, estoy de viaje y decidí pasar por aquí." Contestó Ian.

Amanda solo elevó una de sus cejas aún clavándole su mirada y sin responder nada, por unos instantes Ian pensó que fue mala idea no haberse anunciado con una carta en lugar de llegar sorpresivamente.

"Pasa y toma algo de té." Ofreció.

Notó que cuando abrió la puerta principal hizo unas señas con su garra a la criada que inmediatamente ingresó a la casa. Dentro accedió al gran salón donde se habían reunido la última vez que estuvo allí, se sentaron a la mesa y tras unos minutos de un inconido silencio, trajeron una tetera con galletas y dos tazas que ya tenían té en ellas.

"Bebe un poco." Dijo amanda tomando una de las tazas.

Ian sujetó la taza con ambas pezuñas y la observó fijo, luego levantó su vista hacia la anfitriona y luego bebió con total confianza.

"Sabes, tuve una pequeña charla con toda la familia Apple de Ponyville después de la carrera." Dijo Amanda apoyando su taza en el pequeño plato. "Y no recuerdo haberte visto en aquel entonces, ¿Dónde te encontrabas?"

"En la biblioteca." Respondió.

"Que curioso, solo las princesas y ciertos ponis selectos tenían acceso a ella en ese momento." Replicó amanda. "Y eran todas yeguas si mal no recuerdo... ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Mi nombre es Ian Newyd."

Los ojos de Amanda se abrieron bien grandes al oír eso, aparentemente no era la respuesta que esperaba por lo que tomó un sorbo de su té para pensar en otra pregunta.

"¿Aún quieres continuar con el cuestionario?" Preguntó Ian. "Se perfectamente que me hiciste tomar esa hierba que inhibe la mentira."

Amanda se sorprendió aún más ante tales palabras, observó a la criada que estaba junto a ella que solo levantó uno de sus hombros en notoria señal de que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

"... y Fitz está detrás mío en este momento." Agregó Ian. "Estoy seguro que tiene uno o dos cuchillos bajo sus alas en caso de que yo intente algo raro."

Lentamente ingresó caminando por detrás de él cerrando sus alas, se posicionó a su lado sin quitarle su típica mirada fría, Ian se sintió algo nervioso por unos instantes.

"Señora Amanda, su voz coincide con la de Ian Newyd." Dijo Fitz. "Me pareció algo raro esta mañana cuando te vi en la zona comercial."

"N-no lo puedo creer." Comentó Amanda. "¿Co-cómo pasó esto?"

"No pudimos descubrirlo aún pero dos grandes concentraciones de magia cayeron sobre mí hace un tiempo." Contestó bebiendo más del té. "Puede haber sido algo en ese momento."

"Mi hija Gilda se enteró en uno de sus últimos viajes a Equestria que tú... habías... ehm."

"Muchos pensaron lo mismo." Interrumpió Ian.

"Es un gusto y un honor volver a tenerte entre nosotros." Dijo Amanda. "Insisto en que seas nuestro invitado a cenar y pasar la noche aquí."

"De hecho mis cosas están en la posada..."

"En ese caso enviaré a que las busquen." Interrumpió inponiendo su deseo.

Era una grifo con mucho carácter por lo que fue imposible para Ian negarse. Tras traer sus cosas, fue ayudado por dos de las criadas a acomodarse en una de las habitaciones para invitados, observó por la ventana el mar y cómo se podían ver dos o tres estrellas en el firmamento.

"Esto es algo inesperado, pero gracias por haber venido justo ahora." Dijo Fitz a Ian.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó algo confundido.

"Pese a que estamos las cuatro criadas, ella se siente sola." Respondió. "Su hija casi nunca está en casa y el comandante Wirlog logró escapar con ayuda de alguien del palacio."

"¿¡Que logró escapar!?" Exaltó Ian.

"No hace falta alterarse." Replicó Fitz. "Lo importante aquí es que ayude a que la señora Amanda esté de buen humor."

Lentamente descendió las escaleras junto a Fitz hasta el comedor, Amanda estaba sentada allí en la cabecera y el lugar preparado para Ian estaba a un lado de la mesa cerca de ella.

"Toma asiento, pedí que preparen algo que un poni pueda comer." Mencionó. "No sé si aún eres capaz de comer carne."

"De hecho esta mañana, entre los negocios, el olor a carne me dio algo de nauseas." Respondió.

"Lo suponía." Comentó Amanda.

"Antes de que pregunte o me ponga alguna hierba para averiguarlo, vea esto."

Se sentó en medio del salón juntando ambas patas delanteras las que separó ligeramente pronunciando "_Trueno_", una pequeña esfera que emitía rayos apareció entre ellas y las juntó rápidamente haciendo que desaparezca.

"Pese a ser un poni terrestre, aún conservo mi magia pero en un muy bajo nivel." Dijo Ian sentándose a la mesa. "Le pido que esto sea un total secreto."

"Tienes mi palabra, aunque es sorprendente."

La comida llegó rápido, le habían preparado una sopa de verduras como entrada, luego una ensalada y varias tartas. Se oyó la puerta abrirse y por el corredor ingresó un grifo mientras se quitaba una capa y dándosela a una criada.

"L-lo siento tía Amanda, me retrasé." Dijo.

"Gridwin, por favor, toma asiento." Ofreció Amanda.

Al acomodarse frente a Ian lo observó algo extrañado al no saber de quién se trataba. Las criadas pusieron frente a él el plato y comenzaron a servirle la comida.

"Bu-buenas noches." Saludó Ian sonriendo.

"No recuerdo haberte visto antes, ¿cómo te llamas?" Preguntó Gridwin.

"Me llamo Ian Newyd."

"Un nombre poco común para un poni he de decir." Comentó Gridwin. "Conocí a alguien con un nombre parecido hace un tiempo."

Ian golpeó su frente con una pezuña, él sabía que el príncipe sólo lo conocía por Ian cuando era un humano pero al girar un poco la mirada a un lado vio como Amanda contenía el reírse. En ese preciso momento recordó algo que Twilight le había contado lo de él con Gilda.

"Por cierto Ian, ¿ya le echaste el ojo a alguna yegua?" Preguntó Amanda.

"A tres." Respondió al instante y sin pensar.

La observó fijo un poco confundido y luego puso su mirada en el plato por unos instantes algo sonrojado, volteó hacia Fitz quien parpadeó lentamente sin cambiar su seria expresión y regresó su mirada aún confundida a Amanda.

"No me digas que..."

"¿Y viajaste todo el camino a Griffonia solo para saludarme o tienes pensado algo más?" Interrumpió Amanda.

"Tras el cambio que tuvo mi cuerpo he tenido que recuperar mis fuerzas y habilidades desde cero." Contestó. "Hago este viaje para fortalecerme y explorar un poco de este mundo."

"Sorprendente, eso sí que es osado." Remarcó Amanda. "¿No lo crees Gridwin?"

El príncipe no prestaba mucha atención a lo que hablaban, solo estaba ocupado en su propio plato de comida, ante la pregunta volvió en sí y observó a ambos sobre la mesa.

"Ha-hay que ser intrépido y valiente para hacer algo como eso, muchos fanáticos de Daring Do quisieron hacer lo mismo y fracasaron." Comentó.

"Yo no he leído ninguno de esos libros." Replicó Ian.

Unos instantes de silencio inundaron el lugar donde Gridwin intentaba descifrar esas palabras, Amanda seguía bebiendo lentamente de su vaso mientras que el príncipe observaba fijo a Ian quien rogaba que no hagan ninguna pregunta embarazosa.

"¿Y por qué lo haces?" Preguntó.

"Por amor."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el príncipe. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tres yeguas siempre estaban a mi lado y yo no lo veía, cuando asimilé esto que me pasó... pude ver sus sentimientos." Dijo señalando su pecho. "Me sentía algo inseguro de mi mismo por lo que quiero volver a tener la misma confianza que tenía en aquel entonces. Es para ser el mismo de hace un año atrás y tomar una decisión."

"Estoy segura que elegirás a la mejor de entre ellas." Acotó Amanda.

"Wow... eso sí que es sorprendente..." Se limitaba a decir Gridwin.

El resto de la cena Gridwin la pasó en silencio algo perdido en sus pensamientos mientras que Amanda aprovechaba haberle dado a Ian la hierba para no mentir y así divertirse un poco.

La noche pasó en total tranquilidad, Gridwin regresó al palacio escoltado por su típoca guardia e Ian, pese a los regaños de Fitz, ayudó a cargar unas pesadas bolsas a las otras criadas antes de ir a dormir. Temprano en la mañana se preparaba para partir hacia Concordia mientras Amanda se despedía en la entrada.

"Cuidate mucho y no seas imprudente." Decía.

"¡Alto!" Se oyó en la altura.

Rápidamente un grifo aterrizó detrás de ellos cargando una gran mochila, sus plumas eran marrón y algunas color gris hacia la punta, pelaje marrón claro y sus ojos violeta oscuro.

"Yo voy contigo." Dijo Gridwin caminando hacia Ian.

"Lo siento pero esto no es simple paseo." Replicó. "Amanda dile algo."

"Será algo enriquecedor para tí querido Gridwin." Dijo. "Me llena de orgullo saber que estás dispuesto a crecer como grifo."

"Tía Amanda..."

"Desde que tu madre no está yo te crié como si fuera una segunda madre." Agregó Amanda con una lágrima corriendo por su rostro. "Es hora de que estires esas alas y vueles lejos del nido para crecer."

Ian solo caminó dando un suspiro de resignación junto a Gridwin que estaba algo emocionado por las palabras de Amanda, al estar a varios pasos de distancia volteó hacia ellos que lo observaban fijo. Puso su pezuña en la tierra y trazó una línea en ella dando unos pasos hacia atrás, Gridwin caminó y se puso frente a la línea algo confundido.

"Esta es la regla." Dijo Ian fuerte y claro. "Al momento que cruces esa línea dejarás de ser hijo de Winsail, príncipe del Reino de los Grifos y serás simplemente Gridwin." Impuso. "Cualquier capricho de tu vida actual será negado y está estrictamente prohibido que exhibas tu identidad como príncipe a menos que sea muy necesario."

Gridwin volteó hacia Amanda con algo de temor en sus ojos, ella solo asentó con su cabeza teniendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Poniendo una mirada seria levantó una de sus garras y la apoyó del otro lado de la línea.


	18. Dejando el presente

El primer día ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad, salir de Griffonia en dirección noreste sin que vean a Gridwin en las cercanías de la ciudad implicó tener que pasar por terrenos sinuosos y andar como sólidas serpientes a hurtadillas en varias ocasiones.

"¿Falta mucho?" Consultaba Gridwin.

"Es la quinta vez que preguntas eso..." Bufó Ian.

"Descansemos un poco, mis patas arden ya."

Observando el cielo azul solo se notaban algunas nubes pasar y el sol en lo alto, aparentemente era el medio día y sus estómagos comenzaron a rugir.

"Creo que esta vez voy a considerar tus quejas y tomaremos un descanso." Propuso Ian.

Haciéndolo avanzar unos minutos más encontraron unos pequeños árboles agrupados donde se sentaron bajo la sombra que proporcionaban. Gridwin cargaba una gran mochila entre sus alas e Ian dos pequeños bolsos que colgaban a sus lados y una manta arrollada sobre el lomo.

Bebió unos tragos de agua de una cantimplora pero Gridwin comenzó a hurgar entre sus cosas sacando de la mochila un par de vasijas, cubiertos, un pequeño espejo, tres tipos diferentes de platos y algo que parecían joyas.

"¿Acaso tienes una mínima idea de lo que se carga para un viaje?" Preguntó Ian al verlo.

"Solo lo que consideré necesario, esto es un secreto que Amanda le dirá a mi padre... supongo que hoy..."

"En otras palabras... no tienes idea de lo que es necesario y lo que no..." Acotó Ian. "Supongo que tienes algunas provisiones entre tus cosas, ¿verdad?"

"Pensé que Fitz te daría algo para que comamos." Contestó Gridwin.

Lo observó fijo sin decir palabra alguna, no sabía qué pensar o si fue buena idea el haber permitido que viaje a su lado. Por unos instantes tuvo un 'déjà vu' de cuando conoció a Trixie haciéndolo sonreír unos instantes.

"Tendremos que buscar algo de comida." Suspiró Ian.

"¿Y cómo?". Preguntó Gridwin. "Oh, espera... ese árbol parece que tiene frutas."

Se acercó a ellas y se puso en sus patas posteriores, era considerablemente alto y tomó algunas con su garra.

"¿Qué crees que sean?"

"Son damascos." Contestó Ian. "Nos servirán por ahora pero no podemos llevarlas."

"Tú sí que sabes de estas cosas." Felicitó Gridwin.

Tomó más tiempo volver a juntar las cosas en la mochila de Gridwin de lo pensado, cosa que molestó un poco a Ian. Mientras subían una colina el grifo no paraba de quejarse o admirar el paisaje, era notorio que nunca antes había hecho algo siquiera parecido.

Caminando por uno de los senderos que subían en la ladera de una pequeña montaña, la mochila de Gridwin quedó enganchada con unos árboles, forcejeó esperando quitarse las ramas pero estas lo estiraron hacia el borde del camino.

"¡A-aleta para no caer!" Exclamó Ian.

"No puedo, no puedo estirar bien mis alas por la mochila."

"¡En ese caso déjala caer, tu vida no vale lo que llevas ahí!" Ordenó Ian al instante.

"¡NO!"

Tomó con sus pezuñas una de las garras de Gridwin y el apretó con fuerza clavándole las uñas en medio del forcejeo, Ian estiró hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas y la gran rama se rompió ocasionando que ambos caigan rodando por la ladera.

Al caer en un pequeño descanso varios metros más abajo la mochila cayó completamente rota dejando esparcido todo el contenido, Ian observaba la herida de su pata provocada por las garras de Gridwin mientras que él estaba revolviendo sus cosas, se acercaba al borde del precipicio y luego revisaba en los pequeños bolsillos de la mochila.

"No está, no me digan que se perdió."

"Agradece que no perdimos la vida..." Bufó Ian.

Al levantarse un papel estaba pegado en su pata dónde tenía la herida, lo tomó y examinó el contenido, era una fotografía de una señora Grifo cargando un bebé. Notó claramente que no se trataba de Amanda.

"¿Es posible que sea esto lo que buscas?" Preguntó Ian extendiendo su pata.

"¡Oh sí, Gracias, gracias, gracias!" Exclamó tomando la fotografía.

"Es hermosa..." Comentó Ian.

"E-es la única imagen mía de polluelo con mi madre."

"¿Por qué trajiste algo tan valioso a este viaje?" Preguntó Ian. "No tengo un rumbo fijo y puede pasar cualquier cosa, decidiste participar de algo de lo que no tienes idea."

"Siempre venerado, nunca pude salir solo del castillo, iba a lugares que me decían en carruajes cerrados, sin poder ver hacia afuera por las gruesas cortinas. Ni siquiera podía ir más allá de la casa de Tía Amanda." Dijo dándole la espalda. "A veces me siento... vacío y encerrado."

Lentamente comenzó a levantar las cosas que estaban esparcidas por todos lados, intentando volver a ponerlas en su ya rota mochila.

"Gilda era mi única amiga y mi primer amor pero ella me rechazó por ser un... pollito mimado." Agregó. "Al oirte hablar, sentí que yo también debía hacer esto, para crecer como grifo."

"Acabas de lanzarte a un turbulento río sin saber nadar." Dijo Ian.

"¿Tú también vas a tratarme como un simple pichón?" Preguntó.

"No tengo necesidad de hacerlo porque tú eres quien se considera uno." Replicó Ian mirándolo fijo a los ojos. "Yo conozco el dolor de no tener a tus seres queridos pero eso no evita que avance hacia el futuro."

Acomodó su bolso y volvió a atar la bolsa de dormir para comenzar a caminar, pasando junto a Gridwin que se encontraba inmóvil con la fotografía en su garra derecha. No volteó hacia él, solo caminó lentamente observando la ladera de la montaña buscando un mejor camino para descender y continuar su paso.

"Que curioso..." Comentó Gridwin. "Solo la Tía Amanda y Gilda me habían tratado de esta manera antes..."

"Al momento de cruzar aquella línea dejaste de ser ante mis ojos un príncipe, un Grifo de clase alta." Replicó Ian. "¿Es una sensación extraña que te traten de esta forma?"

"Por algún motivo se siente bien..." Comentó Gridwin.

Ian volteó hacia él y se acercó lentamente, le hizo unas señas con la pezuña para que se acerque y cuando agachó la cabeza recibió un fuerte derechazo de pezuña en la cara.

"Au, au, au... ¿Y eso por qué fue?"

"Vete acostumbrando al dolor porque en este viaje habrá mucho de él." Respondió Ian.

Tras decir esto volvió a querer bajar por la ladera, saltó a una gran roca que empezó a moverse y se deslizó haciendo que Ian caiga, antes de ser golpeado por la roca Gridwin lo tomó con sus garras delanteras y lo sacó volando del lugar.

"Tienes razón, tengo que cambiar mi actitud para continuar con este viaje." Dijo aterrizando donde estaban sus cosas.

Tomó la mochila rota y solo juntó algunas pequeñeces y otras que parecían de valor como un jarro de plata, las joyas y una bolsa que estaba allí tirada dándole todo a Ian.

"En el primer pueblo que encontremos venderemos las joyas para tener dinero extra y esta bolsa tiene unos doscientos bits." Dijo. "Quiero que tú lo administres."5

"¿Entonces tomarás esto más en serio?"

"Daring do siempre arriesga todo para obtener la victoria." Respondió muy alegre. "Es hora de hacer rodar el dado."

Volvió a cargar a Ian entre sus garras elevando vuelo hacia el camino que estaban tomando en un principio, pero decidió volar para avanzar más rápido, no era tan veloz como Gilda, Rainbow Dash o Spitfire pero se notaba que tenía la fuerza para cargarlo junto con todas las cosas.

Sabía que su actitud algo quejosa y miedosa no se iría al instante pero notaba que Gridwin estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante para dejar de ser un Grifo mimado y así convertirse en alguien valiente.

"¿Dónde crees que podamos tomar un relajante baño de burbujas?" Preguntó Gridwin.

"No lo preguntarás en serio… ¿verdad?"


	19. Escamas y Diamantes

Una semana de viaje ya se había cumplido, lograr que Gridiwn se acostumbre a dormir al aire libre fué complicado puesto que según comentarios de él, nunca había dormido en el suelo, siempre en cómodas camas con almohadas de plumas.

Las fogatas se realizaban frotando trozos especiales de roca que Ian había conseguido gracias a la ayuda de Pinkie Pie, pese a que en el camino solían cruzarse algunos árboles con bayas o frutas, los alimentos recolectados comenzaban a escasear.

"¡Ey, mira eso!" Exclamó Gridwin.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Es un pueblo en aquel valle." Comentó.

"Es cierto, será mejor que nos apresuremos porque está atardeciendo." Recomendó Ian acelerando el paso.

El sol ya se ocultaba y en esa zona de montañas lo haría más pronto haciendo el camino oscuro y tenebroso.

Las nubes empezaban a agruparse en el cielo y los relámpagos danzaban entre ellas iluminandolas por unos segundos, una fuerte tormenta se avecinaba esa noche. En medio del trote algo oscuro salió de entre los arbustos cayendo sobre Gridwin, en la sorpresa extendió sus alas y se retorció para intentar quitarselo de encima.

Tras unos segundos de forcejeo saltó sobre Ian pero lo repelió con una ligera descarga eléctrica, sin que Gridwin lo notara, haciendo que vuelva a los arbustos y árboles.

"¿¡Qué rayos fue eso!?" Exclamó Gridwin.

"N-no lo sé pero parecía peligroso." Contestó observando hacia dónde se fue.

La oscuridad se hizo presente rápido y la tormenta inició antes de llegar al pueblo, corrieron hasta que encontraron refugio debajo de un pequeño toldo de una casa. Estaban allí sin poder ver a nadie, solo las tenues luces de las ventanas tapadas por cortinas.

"¿Quienes son ustedes?" Preguntó una grifo asomándose por la puerta.

"So-sólo unos viajeros que se refugian de la lluvia." Replicó Ian. "¿Sabe si hay una posada en este pueblo?"

"Cruzando la fuente en aquella dirección encontrarán una casa de tres plantas, pregunten allí." Señaló cerrando la puerta.

A medio trote cruzaron el pueblo hacia el centro, allí se notaba que era la casa más grande del lugar, tras abrir la puerta se encontraron con un vívido restorán donde muchos grifos disfrutaban de una cena, en un escenario había unos músicos con trompetas, guitarras, un contrabajo y una especie de batería.

No esperaban algo así dado que no vieron movimiento en las calles al llegar, se acercaron a una mesa dejando sus cosas a un lado y una mesera se acercó.

"Buenas noches." Dijo la Grifo. "¿Van a tomar algo?"

"Buscamos una posada para pasar la noche y reabastecernos de provisiones." Dijo Ian.

"Así que son viajeros, por ello no me eran familiares." Comentó. "Pueden pasar la noche aquí por cinco bits cada uno."

Gridwin comenzó a hurgar entre sus cosas pero se lo notaba algo nervioso, comenzó a revolver la mochila hasta que levantó la vista a Ian.

"N-no están... las joyas..." Dijo muy lentamente. "Ni la fotografía..."

"¿¡Q-qué!?"

"D-desaparecieron... no puede ser..." Agregó con mucho nerviosismo.

"¿Algo no está bien?" Preguntó la mesera.

"Esta tarde una cosa nos atacó en el camino." Comentó Ian. "Creo que era algo pequeño y negro."

"¡No lo puedo creer!" Exclamó la grifo. "Por culpa de esa tonta nadie querrá venir a este pueblo."

"Y-yo pagaré." Dijo Ian sacando diez bits de su bolsa.

"Tengan cuidado cuando anden por aquí, es muy rápida con sus garras." Comentó la grifo. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Diana, la dueña del lugar." Agregó retirándose.

La noche se la notaba muy animada allí en la posada, parte del servicio pagado era la cena y el desayuno a la mañana siguiente. Gridwin aún estaba nervioso por haber perdido sus cosas.

"¿Qué estarán celebrando?" Preguntó Ian para cambiar de tema.

"Hoy logramos ingresar al volcán." Dijo un grifo viejo de la mesa de junto.

"Allí hay unas ruinas con innumerables tesoros." Agregó otro.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Ian mientras bebía jugo. "¿Qué clase de tesoros?"

"Logramos abrir el acceso al anochecer por lo que no era prudente aventurarse." Respondió. "Pero cuenta la leyenda que son riquezas comparables a las de un rey."

"Seremos más ricos que el rey Winsail." Comentó uno a medio desplumar.

"¡Eso es imposible!" Acotó Gridwin.

Aquellos que estaban alrededor de ambos se quedaron algo serios observándolos fijo, Ian comenzó a pensar tán rápido como podía algo que decir para cambiar de tema.

"Es la primera vez que los veo." Comentó el grifo anciano. "¿Cómo se llaman?"

"Mi nombre es Ian Newyd."

"Yo soy..."

"Peco Peco... es mi compañero Peco Peco..." Interrumpió Ian casi subiéndose a la mesa.

Gridwin frunció el ceño ante tal reacción pero Ian al instante lo observó fijo moviendo ligeramente la cabeza para que no diga nada. La fiesta continuó sin problema alguno, los grifos, algunos ponis, burros y una llama presentes sólo celebraban, tuvieron que compartir la habitación que disponía de dos camas separadas puesto que el resto del lugar estaba ocupado por aquellos que ingresaron a las ruinas.

"¿Por qué me cambiaste el nombre?" Preguntó Gridwin ofendido.

"Creo que mientras estemos por aquí tendrás que llamarte Peco Peco." Contestó Ian.

"¿Por qué?"

"Responde a esta pregunta." Replicó. "¿Qué tan común es el nombre Gridwin?"

"N-no lo sé..."

"Esto es simple, aún estamos en Griffonia por lo que si te presentas con tu verdadero nombre puede que descubran quién eres." Dijo Ian acomodando su almohada.

"Su-supongo que tienes razón... no sería bueno considerando que me escapé del palacio..."

A medianoche Gridwin dormía plácidamente moviendo lentamente una de sus alas pero Ian comenzó a oír unos extraños ruidos, decidió no abrir sus ojos y activó su hechizo para detectar el aura del visitante nocturno.

Se fué dando un salto por la ventana esperó unos instantes mientras percibía con su magia qué dirección tomaba, se levantó de la cama y revisó su bolso, extrañamente no faltaba nada pero al acercarse a la mesa vió dos papeles que no estaban allí antes. Era la fotografía de la madre de Gridwin y una nota que solo decía "Perdón".

* * *

"No fue la mejor cama del mundo pero necesitaba dormir así." Decía Gridwin desperezándose en la mañana.

Ian ya se encontraba en la planta baja charlando con los exploradores que ingresaron a las ruinas, al parecer tenían en un cofre un extraño mecanismo que usaron para ingresar.

"... y entonces una vez que accedimos encontramos este extraño artefacto." Dijo un Potro con sombrero. "Luego, más adelante nos topamos con una puerta de acceso que tenía varias inscripciones."

"¿Tienen anotaciones de ellas?" Preguntó Ian.

El potro sacó de bajo su sombrero un papel que extendió sobre la mesa, estaba allí transcritas las imágenes. Eran runas ante los ojos de Ian, aparentemente había encontrado más ruinas como las de Equestria pero evitó exaltarse para no llamar la atención.

Tenían runas y dos llaves de acceso, la primera era un bastón con una punta redonda y el segundo, fue el que localizaron encastrado a la puerta, era un círculo con dos juegos de engranajes que no encastraban, en la parte posterior tenía tres grietas rectangulares. y un círculo.

"¿No había nada más en la puerta?" Preguntó Ian examinando los objetos. "¿Como una ranura o algo qué hacer?"

"No vimos nada más, solo nos topamos con esta cosa."

Salieron a recorrer el pueblo, esa mañana había algunas nubes pero parecía que volvería a llover en la tarde. Cerca había un volcán activo pero que no hacía erupción en varias décadas según lo contado por los grifos del pueblo.

Comenzaron a subir una pequeña montaña mientras que Gridwin miraba en todas direcciones.

"No trajimos nuestras cosas, ¿acaso quieres quedarte un día más?" Preguntó.

"Si, es una suerte que me hayas dejado el dinero a mi o esa cosa te lo habría robado ayer." Respondió. "Además quiero investigar esas escrituras dentro del volcán."

"¿No sería mejor esperar al resto del grupo de exploración?" Consultó Gridwin algo temeroso.

Sin contestar siguió su marcha, se empezaba a sentir olor a azufre y un poco de vapor se escapaba de entre algunas rocas, Lentamente llegaron hacia la entrada de una cueva. Cuando Ian apoyó su pezuña dentro de ella una serie de runas comenzaron a iluminarse en el suelo hacia la puerta de acceso que mencionaban los exploradores.

"¿Q-qué es esto? n-n-nunca había visto algo así."

Sin responder o voltear hacia Gridwin Ian ingresó en línea recta al umbral, las runas inscritas en la roca que conformaban la puerta se iluminaron cuando apoyó su pezuña derecha en ellas.

"¡Dejen eso ahí!" Se oyó por detrás.

Cuando voltearon se encontraron con una pequeña criatura negra, su pecho y barriga color púrpura y dos diminutas alas extendidas a los lados que los observaba fijo con sus brillantes ojos dorados.

"Pero si es una dragoncita." Dijo Gridwin.

"Este lugar es peligroso, no tienen que ingresar." Dijo a ambos. "O una gran catástrofe caerá sobre el pueblo."


	20. Risco de lava

La pequeña dragona se encontraba parada en la salida de la cueva, Ian y Gridwin se miraron algo sorprendidos y confundidos ante tal aparición.

"Pero si es solo una bebé dragón." Dijo Agrisk.

"¡No me llames bebé!" Exclamó exhalando un poco de vapor a los lados de su boca.

"Aunque sea joven no te recomiendo hacer enfadar a un dragón." Dijo Ian. "Ahora, devuélveme las joyas por favor." Pidió extendiendo su pezuña.

"No sé de qué hablas." Contestó.

"Tú ingresaste anoche a la habitación, te vi." Comentó Ian. "Ahora por favor..."

De un bolsito sacó las joyas y las arrojó al suelo, estas hicieron mucho ruido al deslizarse cerca de ellos. Gridwin las tomó y quedó observándolas fijo, parecía que estaban dañadas.

"¡Le faltan las gemas!" Remarcó.

"Tenía hambre y se veían deliciosas." Contestó.

Una sombra apareció detrás de ella lentamente, elevó una de sus patas frontales con algo alargado en la punta y abanicó hacia abajo rápidamente. Un gran cucharón de madera golpeó en la cabeza de la dragona haciéndola inclinarse de lado.

"¡Tonta! hace dos días que no apareces." Regañó Diana. "Ya me estaba preocupando."

Quedaron observando cómo Diana regañaba a la dragoncita sin decir palabra alguna, tras terminar su sermón la tomó de una de las escamas de su cabeza, la subió a su lomo y comenzó a retirarse.

"E-eso fue muy raro..." Comentó Gridwin.

"Ustedes dos también vengan, antes de que llegue el grupo de exploración." Aconsejó Diana.

Ambos no vieron otra opción más que seguir a Diana puesto que su mirada inspiraba algo de temor. Lentamente se alejaron del lugar y regresaron al pueblo justo para cuando los grupos de investigación partían hacia el volcán.

Ya en la posada, sin nadie que moleste, se sentaron en una mesa para desayunar y tener una charla de lo sucedido con la pequeña dragona.

"Ella no es mala, solo es algo osada en sus acciones." Decía Diana mientras les servía un poco de té.

Ian y Gridwin observaban a la dragoncita en la mesa de junto bebiendo de un gran jarro y comiendo de una bandeja llena de galletas.

"Su nombre es Elise y vive en este pueblo." Comentó Diana. "Hace años una pareja de grifos ancianos encontró su huevo en ese volcán."

"Eso no explica el por qué es una ladrona." Sentenció Gridwin.

"¡Bno me fames ufna lafrona!" Contestó Elise con la boca llena.

Instantáneamente se atragantó y comenzó a toser sin poder respirar, Diana le dió un golpe en la espalda haciendo que tome una gran bocanada de aire y luego lanzó una pequeña llamarada azul quemando las galletas.

"El abuelo siempre me decía que el interior del volcán era peligroso, algo muy peligroso vive allí adentro y se encuentra sellado para que no destruya el valle." Dijo al instante.

"En ese caso, si sabe algo quisiera poder hablar con él al respecto." Dijo Ian.

Elise cambió su expresión al instante y de un salto bajó de su silla caminando hacia la entrada.

"No creo que puedas hablar con mi abuelo." Dijo y luego cerró la puerta saliendo del lugar.

"Ah..." Suspiró Diana. "Hace casi un año y medio que cuido de ella..."

"Oh..." Se limitó a decir Ian. "L-lo siento... yo no..."

"No te preocupes, ella los quería mucho a ambos pero ya eran muy ancianos y los dragones viven mucho tiempo." Comentó Diana. "Se supone que ambas tenemos la misma edad."

Un momento de incómodo silencio inundó el lugar pero fue interrumpido por un poni y un grifo que ingresaron por la puerta cargando aquel engranaje que Ian había visto antes.

"Todo indica que esto es una llave pero no podemos ver la relación con esos extraños dibujos que poseen la puerta y el techo." Decía el grifo.

"Tal vez debamos revisar en los antiguos registros para buscar una traducción de ellos, sería lo ideal." Contestó el poni.

"¿¡Estás loco!?" Exaltó el grifo. "Hacerlos verificar en la academia de Griffonia tardaría semanas... meses si hace falta revisarlos en Canterlot o Concordia. No quiero que esto quede detenido estando tan cerca de descubrir algo importante."

"Solo espero que esa dragona enana no fastidie como lo hizo antes." Acotó el poni.

Escuchando cada palabra Ian solo bebía un poco de té mientras que Gridwin, alias Peco Peco, charlaba alegremente con Diana. De a poco se acercó a ellos y se sentó en la misma mesa.

"¿Creen que pueda ver ese extraño engranaje?"

"No sé qué quieres intentar, nosotros no pudimos." Dijo el poni apoyandolo sobre la mesa. "Si mal no recuerdo tú estuviste anoche en la fiesta..."

Ian lo sujetó entre sus pezuñas y cinco runas aparecieron brillando en la parte más ancha del mismo. Los presentes se sorprendieron al ver eso pero Ian lo observó con más detenimiento, esas runas las había visto antes, lentamente usó sus dos pezuñas aplicando una leve cantidad de magia sobre ellos para que no lo notaran.

Las diferentes partes que componen el engranaje se desprendían según el tipo de magia que aplicaba. Conformando un total de cinco piezas de diferentes tamaños y los dientes de ellos con formas imposibles de encastrar entre sí.

"Es una llave tal como lo decían pero, es un conjunto." Dijo observándolas con detenimiento. "Tiene que haber varias ubicaciones ya sea dentro de la cueva o alrededor de la montaña para que la puerta principal de acceso se abra."

"D-disculpa joven... ¿pero quién eres en realidad?" Preguntó el grifo.

"Ehm... yo..." Balbuceaba Ian sin saber qué responder.

"¿Eres un estudiante que viene de Canterlot?" Preguntó el potro.

"E... e-estamos de viaje de estudios aquí con mi compañero..." Ideó rápidamente. "S-sabemos que hay varias de estas ruinas dispersas por el continente y queremos investigar sus ubicaciones."

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Gridwin acercándose por detrás.

Le dió una rápida y fuerte patada con una de sus patas traseras para que no diga nada que desbarate el momento, los dos investigadores se mostraron más abiertos a su información tras la respuesta de Ian.

Por el momento no disponía más que los dibujos de las runas y el engranaje que sorpresivamente se desarmaba en cinco piezas más pequeñas, esa tarde Ian subió a la habitación que disponían para revisar sus cosas.

"No tenías que golpearme de esa manera." Reprochó Gridwin.

"Toma..." Dijo Ian alcanzándole un papel

"¿Qué... ¡Ah!" Exclamó al tomar el papel que Ian le dió. "¿D-dónde encontraste la fotografía?"

"Me olvidé de dartela en la mañana." Dijo Ian acomodando sus cosas. "Elise entró anoche y la dejó junto con una nota pidiendo disculpas."

"Oh, bueno... de todos modos sigue sin agradarme..." Replicó.

"Más que eso, me preocupa la combinación de cosas que hay aquí." Comentó Ian.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Gridwin. "Ya tenemos todo, mañana podemos marcharnos."

"No es bueno..." Dijo Ian acercándose la ventana. "Las runas se iluminaron al instante que ingresé a la cueva, el engranaje presentó cuatro de los cinco elementos entre las piezas que tenía y por último está la historia de esa peligrosa criatura que Elise nos dijo..."

"U-un segundo..." Interrumpió Gridwin agitando sus garras. "¿Acaso sabes qué son esos garabatos de la cueva?"

"Si llegan a ingresar a esas ruinas puede que el peligro sea real." Comentó Ian. "Lo mejor sería adelantarse para evitar cualquier sorpresa que ponga en peligro al valle."

"¿Acaso quieres ser un ladrón como esa dragona y quitarles los engranajes?"

"N-no... pero lo mejor es investigar el lugar."

El resto del día ambos se dedicaron a descansar para continuar su viaje, Gridwin finalmente pudo tomar su baño de burbujas mientras que Ian preparaba su mochila y compró provisiones en el pueblo.

Cerca de la medianoche, Ian salió completamente solo de la posada en dirección al volcán, esperó a que Gridwin quede completamente dormido para evitar que se vea envuelto en alguna trampa o mecanismo del lugar. De a poco fue escalando pero unos extraños movimientos se sentían cerca de él.

"¡Elise!" Exclamó. "Sal de tu escondite, sé que estás por aquí."

No hubo respuesta alguna y esos sonidos de pisadas cesaron, lentamente empezó a acercarse a unas rocas que tenían un pequeño arbusto seco. Las escaló despacio y vio a la dragoncita acurrucada allí, abrazando un pequeño bolso.

"Es imposible esconderse de mí." Dijo Ian.

La pequeña dió un salto e intentó escapar pero quedó atorada en el arbusto, con sus pezuñas la sujetó de la cola y estiró sacándola de allí, su pequeño bolso se abrió dejando caer los cinco engranajes y el bastón de punta circular que tenían los exploradores.

"¿De... de dónde sacaste esto?" Preguntó Ian.

"V-voy a tirarlos a la lava para que nadie pueda entrar..." Respondió juntandolos del piso.

Al tomar uno de estos la runa se iluminó de nuevo saliendo disparado hacia la montaña, Ian lo siguió notando como se aferraba a una gran roca en la entrada como si fuera un imán. Unas runas aparecieron alrededor y comenzaron a girar en sentido opuesto al reloj, se formó un círculo más grande en la roca tras esos movimientos y varios sonidos metálicos de un mecanismo en movimiento se oían desde adentro.

"¿Q-qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Gridwin aterrizando.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Preguntó Ian.

"El pueblo está completamente revolucionado buscando a esta... ladrona..." Contestó señalándola con la garra. "Tú te fuiste dejándome atrás, pensé que eramos compañeros."

"L-lo siento Gridwin... esto es peligroso y no quería que te arriesgues."

"¿¡G... Gri... Gridwin!?" Chilló Elise. "¿E-el príncipe Gridwin?"

"Sí, y tú estás en problemas." Contestó. "Todos están buscando las llaves de las ruinas y saben que tú las robaste."

"Espera, no creo que..."  
Las puertas de las ruinas se abrieron al instante en que los sonidos metálicos se detuvieron, una fuerte corriente de aire caliente salió de allí pero luego el aire comenzó a ser aspirado hacia adentro cada vez con mayor fuerza.

Gridwin y Elise se sujetaron con sus garras pero Ian no tenía forma de aferrarse de nada con sus pezuñas siendo succionado, la presión era cada vez mayor hasta que ninguno pudo sujetarse.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral y tras atravesar el túnel de viento, fueron despedidos en una zona con riscos dónde ríos de lava corrían por debajo, Ian colgaba del borde de las rocas intentando subir.

"¡A-aguanta!" Exclamó Gridwin subiéndolo.

"Y-ya estamos dentro... creo que no hay vuelta atrás." Dijo Ian.

Elise observaba al borde de la roca como los ríos de lava corrían por debajo, el lugar era iluminado por unas pequeñas luces flotantes pero todo tenía un tono rojizo por la lava, algunas pequeñas cascadas hacían girar unos gigantescos engranajes que no se derretían, el vapor y los gases subían por unas cañerías que se distribuían por el suelo en diferentes lugares alimentando de energía el lugar.

"N-nunca pensé ver algo como esto." Dijo Gridwin.

"Parece una planta de energía pero..." Comentó Ian. "Si la presión de esto se sale de control, causaría una explosión lo suficientemente grande como para destruir la montaña incluyendo el valle."

Habían pasillos con barandillas y algunos puentes de roca sólida que pasaban entre los riscos, volver por la entrada ya era imposible puesto que la fuerte corriente de aire exterior no permitía acercarse a él sin ser despedido hacia una letal caía a la lava.

"Tenemos que buscar una salida." Comentó Ian.

"¡Alto!" Exclamó Elise.

Ambos se detuvieron al oirla y voltearon hacia ella, estaba firme intentando verse seria pero tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y temblaba sacudiendo sus alas.

"M-mi... mi abuelo dijo que algo terrible habitaba este lugar... él... él perdió una de sus alas por esa... cosa..."

"No hay nada que temer, nosotros te protegeremos." Dijo Ian.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Gridwin.

"Dime que siendo el príncipe de los grifos recibiste un adecuado entrenamiento de combate." Consultó Ian.

"Ehm.. no..."

Solo suspiró y comenzó a caminar, no sabía qué clase de amenaza había allí dentro pero tenía que pensar en evitar despertarla y en caso de que esta se encuentre activa, proteger a una bebé dragón y un príncipe miedoso.


	21. El núcleo del fuego

Atravesaron varios puentes sobre la lava, un par de túneles y muchas escaleras buscando subir o encontrar una salida. En el camino se encontraron con extraños artefactos que tenían grabadas runas pero ninguna reaccionaba a ellos, habitaciones abandonadas con estanterías, libros quemados que eran completamente ilegibles, vasijas, joyas y algunas gemas que Elise guardó y otras comió como bocadillo.

El lugar era un completo laberinto de fuego, algunas canaletas transportaban lava en un estado casi líquido vertiéndose en lugares a los que su vista no llegaba a alcanzar.

"Mis plumas no ayudan con este calor." Bufó Gridwin sacudiéndolas.

Ian caminaba completamente sudado, el calor ya era insoportable pero a Elise se la notaba muy tranquila metiéndose unas pequeñas gemas a la boca.

"¿Cómo es posible que esta ladrona no sienta este calor?" Bufó nuevamente Gridwin.

Uno de los engranes comenzó a brillar, Elise lo sacó de su bolso y éste giró en el aire. Comenzó a girar cada vez más rápido hasta que salió disparado hacia arriba perdiéndose de la vista.

"Genial..." Acotó Gridwin irónicamente.

"Vamos, deja de quejarte." Dijo Ian intentando calmarlo. "Aún tenemos otros tres engranes."

Al voltear hacia Elise notó que estaban en el aire girando como lo hizo el primero, solo el cetro cayó al suelo cuando rompió la tela al salir del bolso. Gridwin saltó aferrándose de uno con sus garras, el primero salió despedido hacia la derecha, el segundo salió hacia la izquierda y el último hacia abajo.

Fué arrastrado al borde a punto de caer hacia la lava pero Elise lo sujetó de la cola y estiró hacia atrás. Por la reacción de que le apretaran la cola, Gridwin soltó el engranaje pero empujó a Elise con una de sus alas a las canaletas de lava provocando que de lleno en ella.

"¡Ah, NO!" Exclamó Ian viendo casi en cámara lenta como caía.

Cayó salpicando un poco en el suelo haciéndolos retroceder, Gridwin estaba perplejo sin saber cómo reaccionar, por su culpa había caído allí. Ian se acercó lentamente pero del candente líquido salió Elise sacudiendo su cabeza y sus pequeñas alas.

"Pe-pero... ¿cómo?" Preguntó Ian.

"Los dragones somos resistentes al fuego y la lava." Dijo. "¿Por qué crees que suelen hacer los nidos en volcanes?

"E-e... ¡Eres una tonta!" Exclamó Gridwin. "Ahora por tu culpa perdimos todos los engranajes"

"Yo no los consideraría perdidos..." Acotó Ian.

Muchas de las maquinarias que estaban inactivas empezaron a reactivarse, el lugar completo se convirtió en una zona donde el sonido de metal y la lava cayendo se oía por doquier.

"Parece una fundición." Dijo Ian. "Que conveniente..."

La caminata en busca de una salida continuó, por algún motivo Gridwin seguía enfadado con Elise a quien le quitó la última llave para resguardarla, la pequeña dragona les pidió que le guarden una cierta distancia porque sus escamas aún tenían la temperatura de la lava.

"Mi-miren esto." Dijo Elise sujetándose de una baranda que se curvaba ligeramente hacia arriba.

Era gruesa, hecha de cristales naranjas y terminaba en punta, a un par de metros había otra exactamente igual. Ian las observó con detenimiento porque le llamaban la atención, estas se abrían un poco a los lados y terminaban contra la muralla con una separación de unos dos metros.

Elise intentó morder los cristales para ver que sabor tenían pero luego empezó a lamentarse porque al parecer eran muy duros y le dolieron sus dientes. Un poco más arriba de esta pared sebresalía algo dorado con trivales tallados y un círculo en el centro.

"Este círculo, se ve igual a la inscripción que tiene este cetro." Dijo Gridwin sacándolo debajo se su ala y examinandolo.

La punta comenzó a brillar y se encendieron dos luces color azúl, el lugar se estremeció haciendo que la roca se desprenda de la pared.

"Yo... ¡esta vez fuiste tú pollito!" Exclamó Elise.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves..."

El fuerte sonido de un barrito(*) se oyó retumbar en el lugar y el resto de las rocas de la pared cayeron al suelo dejando avanzar una imponente y gran criatura dorada con ambos colmillos de cristal y una larga trompa hacia abajo.

"¿Q-qué es esa cosa?" Preguntó Gridwin.

"Un... mamut... uno de oro..." Dijo Ian completamente perplejo. "¡CORRAMOS!"

Esta criatura solo los observó irse, tenía una armadura dorada y las uniones de las articulaciones sobresalían pequeñas puntas del cristal naranja del que estaban hechos sus colmillos.

"¡N-nunca había visto algo parecido en ninguno de mis libros!" Exclamó Gridwin.

"¿Es que acaso no sabes lo que es siquiera un elefante?" Preguntó Ian.

Ya habían dejado de correr tras varios minutos, pasaron por unos pasillos que eran demasiado pequeños para que el mamut los siguiera. Continuaron su recorrido por las ruinas, Ian siempre iba delante y en las esquinas que eran lugares amplios o pasillos observaba con detenimiento que no aparezca esa criatura.

"Elise, ¿es ese el monstruo del que hablabas?" Preguntó Ian.

"N-nunca me dijeron como era... solo sabía que estaba por aquí." Respondió.

Llegaron a una barandilla bastante elevada, desde allí vieron hacia abajo como el mamut empujaba con sus colmillos unos grandes contenedores vertiéndolos hacia la lava. Lo hacía una y otra vez sin parar aunque estos no contenían absolutamente nada.

"Es la primera vez que uno de estos no ataca..." Dijo Ian.

"Oye, ¿a que te refieres con primera vez?" Preguntó Gridwin. "¿N-no me digas que hay más de estas cosas?"

"Son increíblemente fuertes y resistentes." Simplemente contestó Ian. "Si uno nos llegara a atacar estaríamos en problemas."

Comenzó a caminar para seguir su rumbo pero a un metro de él cayó algo plateado rugiendole directamente en su cara. El aire que despidió era increíblemente frío y poseía dos colmillos hacia abajo hechos de hielo que goteaban en el suelo por las puntas.

"U-u-un dientes de sable..." Dijo Ian conteniéndo el aire.

Una gran llamarada azul envolvió al tigre saliendo desde atrás de Ian, al despabilar de su asombro volteó para ver a Elise saliéndole pequeñas llamas de los lados de su boca.

"¡C-corre idiota!"

Los colmillos, garras y cola del tigre se habían derretido, por las juntas y uniones chorreaba agua pero esta empezó a congelarse, las partes que eran de hielo se volvieron a formar lentamente mientras un polvo brillante corría por ellos.

Aprovecharon que estaba inmóvil, regenerandose, para poder escapar pasando a su lado hacia el siguiente corredor.

"¡M-me parece que esa es la criatura que contaba tu abuelo!" Chilló Gridwin. "No quiero perder mis alas..."

"Si no corres perderás algo más importante que tus alas..." Acotó Ian. "Tu vida..."

Llegaron a un camino sin salida, había una barandilla que parecía una especie de balcón, desde ese lugar se apreciaban varias canaletas de lava, tuberías y los engranajes que se movían sin parar, contra una roca rectangular al borde de la baranda algo brillaba suavemente.

"Es uno de los engranes perdidos." Dijo Gridwin.

Intentó quitarlo de allí con sus garras pero no pudo, luego Elise hizo su intento usando inclusive sus dientes sin resultado alguno pese a que podía triturar diamantes como mantequilla. Ian tan solo estaba observando hacia atrás sin prestarles atención a lo que hacían sus compañeros.

"¿Cómo puede haber una criatura elemental de hielo en un lugar como este?" Divagaba Ian en voz alta.

Caminó hacia la barandilla sin prestar atención a lo que Elise y Gridwin estaban haciendo allí y tocó el engrane con su pezuña trasera, este brilló y se desprendió de la roca. Sacudió su cabeza unos instantes al oír el sonido del metal tras caer al suelo.

Los engranes que estaban frente a ellos se detuvieron y la lava comenzó a esparcirse derritiendo las cañerías de las que salían gases.

"¿Co-cómo hiciste eso?" Preguntó Elise.

"Yo, no estaba prestando atención..."

Una corriente de aire frío se sintió venir por el pasillo, fue algo verdaderamente agradable ante el intenso calor pero luego recordaron lo que habían dejado atrás.

"No recuerdo que haya otro lugar de escapatoria..." Comentó Gridwin.

Ian instantáneamente subió a Elise a la espalda de Gridwin y se acercó al borde del balcón observando hacia abajo.

"Ey, ¿qué haces?"

"Vuela y llévanos lejos de aquí." Ordenó Ian.

Sin dudarlo lo tomó entre sus garras y comenzó a volar para escapar, antes de alejarse lo suficiente del balcón el tigre saltó y se aferró con sus garras de hielo en los lados de Ian. Perdieron el control y aterrizaron cerca de donde el mamut arrastraba los contenedores.

"Ah... n-no puedo..." Gimoteaba Ian. "E-escapen..."

"Bájate de mí ladrona..." Bufó Gridwin echando a Elise de su espalda.

Tomó a Ian y lo subió allí para correr lejos del tigre de metal, este lanzó unas esferas de hielo desde su boca pero no logro acertar. Al querer doblar a la derecha vieron cómo el mamut se acercaba hacia donde ellos querían escapar bloqueando el paso por completo.

Pasaron por debajo de sus patas evitando ser aplastados por ellas pero al estar del otro lado, el tigre golpeó al mamut de lado haciéndolo caer. En su nuca se veían varios cristales pero uno de ellos en especial tenía un orificio con las mismas inscripciones que la frente y la punta del cetro.

"D-déjame intentar algo." Dijo Elise quitándole el cetro rápida y sigilosamente a Gridwin.

"¿D-de nuevo?" Chilló al abrir su ala derecha. "¡Vuelve aquí!"

"Vale la pena intentarlo..." Dijo Ian bajando del lomo de Gridwin.

Sus heridas eran ya pequeñas y superficiales por haber aplicado un poco de magia curativa así que el dolor ya era mínimo. Elise insertó el bastón en el orificio y los cristales empezaron a brillar, el mamut dorado se puso de pie estático sin hacer nada.

"Muy bien mocosa... ¿Y ahora qué?" Exclamó gridwin.

"Eh, yo..."

Mientras buscaba algo que hacer el tigre saltó sobre ella derribándola del mamut, al caer al suelo Ian corrió pateandolo de lado para quitarselo de encima haciendo que caiga al suelo y dé unas vueltas.

"Tengo una mejor idea." Dijo Ian. "Gridwin, ¡subeme a esa cosa!"

Dio dos saltos, sujetó a Ian y de un solo aleteo lo depositó sobre el lomo del mamut, puso su pezuñas en el bastón y comenzó a girarlas como si fuera una palanca, los cristales emitieron brillos en diferente orden y el mamut comenzó a moverse hacia donde dirigía el cetro.

"¡Es un joypad!" Exclamó Ian. "¡Excelente!"

Lo movió de lado y golpeó al tigre con la trompa haciéndolo volar varios metros chocando contra una pared.

* * *

_***Tal vez deba explicar esto, Barrito o Barritar es como se denomina el sonido hecho por los elefantes. **_


	22. Masa crítica

Después de tantas desventuras disponían de algo a favor, controlar al gran mamut y su descomunal fuerza. El tigre tenía parte de su armadura abollada por el golpe recibido, una placa de hielo comenzó a cubrir ese lugar hundido mientras se alistaba para atacar.

Ian dirigió el cetro hacia adelante avanzando para golpear nuevamente al tigre, aplastó una roca con la gran pata y giró el cetro hacia la izquierda para intentar darle con la cornamenta. El tigre saltó sobre ella y luego se lanzó de un brinco hacia Ian que rodó sobre el lomo del mamut para evitarlo.

La velocidad de dientes de sable era muy alta, al aferrarse del flanco del mamut volvió a atacar a Ian, que nuevamente rodó pero esta vez rodó hacia el flanco para evitar ser golpeado por las largas garras de hielo.

"¡T-ten cuidado!" Exclamó Elise lanzando una llamarada. "¡Fallé!"

La llamarada azul solo golpeó la cola del tigre que seguía atacando a Ian, él simplemente rodó una vez más para descender el mamut y poder escapar

Cuando el tigre dio el zarpazo que Ian eludió, rompió el cetro que controlaba al mamut, los cristales brillaron de forma descontrolada y la criatura levantó la trompa barritando muy fuerte, los cristales de sus ojos se tornaron rojos y sacudía su cabeza destruyendo todo lo que estaba cerca con sus cuernos.

"¡Aprovechemos para escapar!" Propuso Gridwin levantando a Ian del suelo.

El grupo escapó del lugar hacia una escalera que ascendía, la corrida se detuvo en un gran salón con varios candelabros colgando del techo y al final una ventana que daba hacia una cascada de lava que caía a solo centímetros de la roca. En la barandilla que separaba había una roca rectangular y en ella girando otro de los engranes.

"N-no puede ser..." Dijo Ian tocándolo con su pezuña, este se detuvo y cayó al suelo.

Se oyeron sonidos metálicos y varios de los engranajes, como si detuvieran su marcha en la zona en que se encontraban.

"Tal vez haya que buscar los otros dos engranes para detener esto y evitar que la presión se salga de control." Dijo Ian.

"M-mejor escapemos, no quiero que esas cosas nos despedacen." Dijo Gridwin.

"Pero es verdad, si no detenemos esos engranes tal vez el volcán haga erupción." Acotó Elise.

"¿Quieres buscar los engranes faltantes mientras están esas dos criaturas dando vueltas por aquí?" Preguntó Gridwin.

"Como pudieron ver, soy el único que puede activarlas..." Dijo Ian sin voltear hacia ellos. "Y el único que puede desactivarlas, buscaremos una salida para ustedes dos."

Pasó a su lado sin dirigirles la mirada, dispuesto a continuar la búsqueda solo pero Gridwin puso su garra en el lomo deteniéndolo.

"Cre-creo que esto es un desafío para hacerme más fuerte..." Dijo con los ojos cerrados. "Por favor, enséñame..."

"Recuerda que ante mis ojos no eres un príncipe, será duro."

Gridwin asentó con su cabeza sin decir palabra alguna, estaba dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso en esa aventura. Ian solo suspiró sentándose y observándolo directo a los ojos con una mirada seria.

"Estas ruinas pertenecen a una antigua civilización que solía habitar estas tierras hace más de mil años." Dijo. "Justo para la época en que la raza de los grifos fue casi exterminada."

"Si, leí esa historia, fueron los..."

"Humanos... estas ruinas pertenecen a ellos." Sentenció Ian. "Esas criaturas de metal son creaciones para proteger y ayudar."

Las plumas del cuello y alas de Gridwin se erizaron al instante que oyó eso cambiando su expresión a total asombro, Elise tuvo también un escalofrío y comenzó a frotarse los brazos con sus garras.

"E-esto era lo que quería averiguar mi abuelo." Dijo Elise. "Nunca supo quienes habían fabricado todo esto."

"¿Cómo es que sabes estas cosas?" Preguntó Gridwin.

"Hace tiempo que suelo toparme con estas ruinas, las encuentro de casualidad..." Dijo acercándose a la barandilla. "Celestia me ha ayudado a investigarlas pero..."

"¿E-entonces era cierto que eres un estudiante de Canterlot?" Interrumpió Gridwin.

"Eh... como les dije antes siempre encuentro estas cosas casualmente..."

"No estás siendo claro." Reprochó Elise.

"Lo único importante aquí..." Continuó Ian. "Es evitar que esas cosas nos maten, no caer en alguna trampa y desactivar los dos engranes restantes."

Caminó pasando junto a ellos hacia la salida de esa habitación, consideró que no debían conocer su pasado o antigua identidad. Una corriente de aire frío corría por debajo de la puerta, pero no tenían otra salida, observó a sus compañeros hacia atrás y luego inspeccionó con la mirada la habitación prestando especial atención cascada al final de ella.

"N-no tenemos escapatoria..." Dijo Elise.

"Si que la tenemos." Dijo Ian abriendo la puerta un poco.

El tigre dientes de sable ingresó empujando la puerta de un salto. Ian y Gridwin, que estaban a los laterales fueron empujados pero lo único que tenía frente a él era Elise temblando llena de terror.

"¡Corre hacia la cascada!" Exclamó Ian.

Tal como se lo ordenó, comenzó a correr esquivando las sillas y pasando por debajo de una gran mesa, el tigre solo la perseguía a ella. Ian empezó a seguirlos por detrás.

Al llegar al borde, Elise volteó para ver cómo el tigre se preparaba para atacarla. Cuando saltó con sus garras hacia adelante, desde atrás Ian lo empujó con sus pezuñas delanteras hacia la cascada de lava.

La criatura de metal se aferró del borde pero más de la mitad de su cuerpo había ingresado al magma, hacía su mayor esfuerzo por liberarse pero sus garras de hielo se derritieron deslizándolo hacia el interior.

"¡Fu-funcionó!" Exclamó Ian algo agitado.

Una llamarada le pegó de frente chamuscando su melena, cuando abrió sus ojos luego del golpe observó a Elise que estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos y de su boca y nariz salía humo.

"¡Estúpido!" Chilló. "T-tuve mucho miedo..."

"L-lo siento, pero no teníamos tiempo..." Excusó Ian. "Confié en que comprenderías, y tuve razón."

Elise secó sus lágrimas con su brazo y luego esbozó una gran sonrisa, Gridwin aún estaba algo aturdido por el golpe de la puerta al abrirse pero se acercó a ambos.

"Es una ladrona con suerte." Dijo.

"En este momento es nuestra compañera." Replicó Ian volteando hacia la puerta. "Y necesitamos confianza mutua si queremos salir de esto."

"Pero..."

"Lo siento pero tú has sido negativo Gridwin." Interrumpió Ian. "¿Quieres ser más fuerte? entonces confía."

El grifo agachó la cabeza mientras que Ian salía de la habitación, Elise pasó lentamente a su lado mientras lo observaba. Él solo realizó un gesto con su cabeza indicándole que siga su camino mientras que una lágrima caía al suelo.

* * *

Cinco engranajes fueron activados en ese volcán, uno proporcionó el ingreso, y cuatro se dispersaron en las partes superior, inferior, norte y sur. La acumulación de gases y magma era cada vez mayor, la temperatura del lugar no paraba de ascender y hasta ahora sólo encontraron dos de los cuatro engranajes.

"¿Y por dónde buscaremos los otros dos?" Preguntaba Elise mientras se metía un diamante a la boca.

"La diferencia de altura entre los dos engranajes que encontramos no era demasiada." Comentaba Ian. "Supongo que restan los que se fueron hacia las partes superior e inferior."

Su camino fue en ascenso, un poco más atrás los seguía Gridwin muy serio después del sermón que Ian le había dado. Aún no se acostumbraba a esa situación y por sobretodas las cosas el ser tratado como un grifo común y corriente frente a otros.

"Gridwin, no te quedes atrás." Dijo Ian.

Sacudió su cabeza saliendo del estado de trance que llevaba para luego observar hacia arriba, un gigantesco engranaje incrustado en la roca, en su interior giraba en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj una gran rueda con inscripciones.

"Parece que allí está nuestro objetivo." Comentó Ian.

"¿Qué crees que sea?" Preguntó Elise.

"N-no lo sé." Contestó Ian.

Alcanzaron una habitación que disponía de una gran abertura que permitía ver el engranaje, allí habían varios tableros con trazados que se dispersaban en líneas rectas sobre el suelo, en todas direcciones como si fuera un circuito con runas sobre ellos. estas líneas se unificaban al centro donde una esfera luminosa los alimentaba de energía y en en centro de ella se encontraba el tercer engranaje.

Cuando Ian colocó su pezuña sobre ella recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo empujó hacia atrás. Cayó sentado sacudiendo su cabeza algo aturdido por el impacto.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Gridwin.

Apoyó toda su garra sobre la esfera recibiendo una mayor descarga de forma constante. Sus plumas se erizaron por el choque eléctrico, Elise saltó tacleandolo con fuerza haciendo que la suelte.

"¿¡Po-por qué me golpeaste!?" Chilló en el suelo aún aturdido.

"Te salvo de no ser un pollo rostizado." Bufó Elise.

"Tiene una barrera protectora, esos tableros lo energizan." Dijo Ian acercándose a uno de ellos.

Apoyó sus patas delanteras sobre un tablero y este comenzó a emitir un brillo parpadeante. El engranaje que se veía desde allí cambió la dirección de giro y la esfera que protegía en engranaje más pequeño cambió a color rojo.

Viendo esa reacción rápidamente hizo lo mismo con otro de los tableros pero esta vez el engranaje que estaba fuera se puso de forma vertical permitiendo ver lo que tenía en la parte superior.

Varios cristales de colores estaban allí pero estos brillaban en tres tonalidades, blanco, rojo y uno púrpura oscuro. Ian volvió a apoyar sus patas sobre el tablero y estos se inclinaron hacia arriba nuevamente y el engranaje comenzó a girar de nuevo.

"De nuevo esos cristales." Dijo sin mirar a sus compañeros.

Tocó un tercer panel y en el engranaje giró totalmente dejando los cristales hacia abajo, estos brillaron y un rayo de luz salió despedido hacia el magma del cristal central.

Se sintió un fuerte temblor en el lugar y una corriente de aire muy caliente comenzó a ascender.

"¡Detengamos esa cosa!" Chilló Elise. "Hará que el volcán haga erupción."

"Todo lo contrario, está absorbiendo la energía del lugar." Sentenció Ian. "Y hará del valle un lugar marchito sin posibilidad de albergar vida alguna."

Instantáneamente Ian introdujo sus patas delanteras dentro de la esfera recibiendo un fuerte shock eléctrico logrando desactivar el engranaje. Las luces de los tableros y el suelo se apagaron pero el cristal seguía disparando el rayo hacia abajo.

"S-solo queda uno..." Dijo Ian temblando y con el engranaje entre sus pezuñas.

Gridwin observó sus garras y luego se puso de pie dispuesto a continuar, nuevamente se sentía un inútil por haber sido salvado.

"Te-tenemos que detenerlo…" Dijo Gridwin.

A medida que descendían el calor era más intenso, Ian sudaba mucho y Gridwin tenía sus alas ligeramente extendidas a los lados agitándolas de vez en cuando. Elise caminaba sin problema alguno pero los notaba algo mareados por el intenso calor.

"N-no creo que podamos seguir descendiendo..." Dijo Ian respirando por la boca.

"Este lugar es como una olla a presión." Comentó Elise. "Ustedes dos no podrán resistirlo."

"Pe-pero soy el único que puede... desactivar el engrane..." Replicó Ian.

"Sé que no quieres que sea negativo." Dijo Gridwin. "Pero es demasiado, ya no podemos descender o tomarnos el tiempo de buscar el último engranaje."

"Gridwin tiene razón." Dijo Elise. "Ya estoy en problemas por los engranajes… imagina qué pasaría si por mi culpa muere el príncipe."

"Que considerada…" Dijo Gridwin sin saber qué responder.

Un río de lava corría junto a ellos y varias cascadas a la distancia salpicaban con fuerza, algunas rocas se desprendían y se derretían al caer. Un pequeño sismo volvió a sacudirlos y el mamut dorado apareció en unas rocas que estaban varios metros sobre ellos, aún estaba barritando fuera de control.

la roca se desprendió provocando que caiga cerca de ellos boca arriba, en su barriga vieron el último engranaje girando emitiendo brillo.

"¿Cómo llegó esa cosa allí?" Preguntó Gridwin.

"Es muy conveniente, tenemos que quitárselo." Dijo Ian corriendo hacia la criatura.

Intentó aprovechar que estaba boca arriba para quitárselo pero abanicó con la trompa usando el impulso para ponerse de lado y luego pararse frente a ellos.

Las rocas que estaban en su nuca cambiaron de forma, en esta ocasión estaban en punta hacia arriba recibiendo aquél rayo directamente.

"No... está siendo energizado..." Dijo Ian.

"¿A-activamos algún tipo de sistema de defensa?" Consultó Gridwin.

"Me temo que sí…" Respondió Ian.

El mamut los observó fijo y sus redondos ojos brillaron intensamente color rojo.


	23. La Roca

El gran mamut dorado barritó elevando su trompa y salió en estampida hacia ellos. Gridwin sujetó a ambos con sus garras y de un salto aleteando con fuerza eludió el potente tackle para luego ver cómo chocaba con unas rocas, destruyendo por completo la pared.

"No creo que podamos enfrentarlo directamente." Comentó Ian al ver la escena.

"Lo mejor será alejarnos." Propuso Gridwin.

Aleteó con fuerza un par de veces más subiendo hasta una pequeña cueva que se encontraba en la altura.

El mamut salió de entre los escombros de roca como si nada, simplemente buscandolos para cumplir su objetivo de acabar con las amenazas.

"Hay que detenerlo para que yo pueda acercarme y quitarle el engranaje." Dijo Ian.

"Acabas de ver cómo despedazó esa pared de roca como si fuera una pila de hojas secas…" Acotó Elise.

"Aquellos contenedores, tenían unos enganches para sus cuernos…" Agregó Gridwin.

"Tú sigue sumando cosas con las que pueda aplastarnos…" Ironizó Elise.

"Un segundo…" Interrumpió Ian. "Es verdad… si su función era arrastrar esos contenedores, el contenido debía ser muy pesado."

Gridwin solo le sacó la lengua a Elise tras recibir la razón de Ian, ambos solo se comportaban como unos niños pero Ian intentaba pensar una forma de inmovilizar al mamut o reducir su movimiento.

"Lo mejor será ir hacia allí." Propuso. "Además ese lugar era lo suficientemente amplio como para librar una batalla si es necesario."

Tras varios minutos de caminata Ian y Gridwin estaban muy mareados por la intensa temperatura del lugar, Elise caminaba frente a ellos algo preocupada. Al doblar una esquina llegaron hasta una gran barandilla desde donde se veían los contenedores vacíos.

Ian se adelantó un poco hacia la siguiente habitación y un círculo mágico apareció bajo su pezuña, una suave corriente viento comenzó a recorrer el lugar enfriando el aire por unos instantes.

"Ah, esto sí que es agradable…" Dijo Gridwin sentándose.

"Que raro… esta habitación no sufrió el aumento de la temperatura de la lava." Dijo Elise caminando en círculos.

"T-tal vez tenga algún tipo de recubrimiento térmico que la protege…" Dijo Ian. "Aprovechemos para descansar."

Él mismo se había puesto como pauta no usar su magia a menos que sea muy necesario pero la situación llegó a ser adecuada. Observaba los contenedores pensando en cómo harían para enganchar al mamut allí y qué usarían para inmovilizarlo.

"¿Y qué tal si cargamos el contenedor con aquella roca?" Consultó Gridwin.

Arriba se veía una gigantesca roca punto de soltarse, sus lados se estaban derritiendo con una cascada de lava que fluía sobre ella .

"Vaya, es verdad… ahora sí que eres cooperativo." Felicitó Ian.

"Sabes, aún no me agrada esta lagartija..."

"¡EY!" Chillo Elise.

"Pero si no trabajamos juntos no saldremos vivos de aquí."

"Es verdad... este será el plan, Gridwin." Dijo Ian observándolo fijo. "¿Crees poder atraer al mamut hacia nosotros?"

"¿¡Estás loco!?" Chilló.

"Tú eres el único de nosotros que puede volar, será fácil para ti." Replicó Ian.

"E-es verdad."

"Elise, como tú eres resistente a la lava serás la encargada de hacer caer esa roca." Continuó Ian.

"¡Pero está muy alto!" Rezongó la dragoncita.

"¡Uf! cuando Gridwin llegue a este lugar yo estaré frente al contenedor como segunda carnada, listo para colocarlo debajo de ella." Agregó Ian algo irritado ante los lamentos de sus compañeros. "Tú, Gridwin, llevarás a Elise allí arriba y ella arrojará la roca. Luego la tomarás para que no caiga."

"Entiendo, pero esa cosa podría aplastarte." Dijo Gridwin.

"Recuerden que soy el único que puede desactivarlo."

Ya estaban acordadas las posiciones, Gridwin emprendió vuelo en busca del mamut mientras que Ian y Elise bajaron hacia los contenedores. Al llegar al lugar encontraron algo raro, allí había un sombrero.

Lo examinaron por unos instantes pero luego un pico cayó cerca de ellos y otro sombrero algo diferente.

"No lo creo…" Dijo Ian. "El grupo de exploración llegó a la entrada del volcán. Tal vez el túnel de viento succionó estas cosas."

Observó hacia arriba cuando vio cómo de un pequeño risco salía algo que brilló para luego caer frente a ellos, era una cubeta. Estaban claramente debajo de una potencial salida.

Gridwin volaba completamente cubierto de sudor, aleteaba rápido solo para intentar sentirse un poco más fresco pero sin resultado alguno. Dobló una esquina encontrándose al mamut, que al verlo, corrió directamente hacia él.

Tras emprender su escape volteó hacia atrás y vio cómo destruía la esquina con su cuerno para cortar camino, la fuerza de esa criatura era descomunal. Aleteaba tán rápido como podía, sabía que no era rápido volando pero al menos no estaba siendo alcanzado.

Cruzó el último umbral viendo a Ian parado frente al contenedor, él simplemente se dirigió hacia Elise y la llevó hacia la roca en la parte de arriba.

Al ver a Ian frente a él, el mamut se lanzó dispuesto a darle con sus cuernos, Ian solo retrocedió y se puso debajo del contenedor. Los cuernos engancharon instantáneamente a los lados y lo levantó tras forcejear un poco, seguía barritando con fuerza mientras intentaba quitárselo.

"Apresúrate o lo aplastará." Dijo Gridwin colocando a Elise sobre la roca.

Ella corrió atravesando la cascada de lava que caía, al otro lado, estaba enganchada por una pequeña roca circular evitando que caiga, a unos centímetros un había pequeño chorro de lava fluyendo.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, comenzó a lanzarle su aliento de fuego sin resultado alguno.

Estiró su garra derecha en el pequeño chorro de lava para tomar un poco, ponerlo allí e intentó derretirlo con sus llamas, esta vez con mejores resultados.

"¡Gridwin, siéntate en el otro extremo!" Exclamó Elise al ver que funcionaba.

El grifo tan solo descendió sobre el lardo de la roca donde no caía lava pero estaba muy caliente haciendo que eleve vuelo de nuevo

"¡Esto está muy caliente!" Exclamó.

"Si no hacemos algo no caerá." Replicó Elise que aún insistía con sus llamas.

Aleteó dos veces elevándose y luego descendió bruscamente sobre su lado de la roca con sus patas traseras, aquella pequeña roca que lo sostenía se rompió al estar a medio derretir por la lava y las llamas de Elise. Tras desprenderse la gran roca se inclinó bruscamente catapultando a Elise a través de las cascada.

"¡Cuidado!" Chilló Elise sacudiendo sus pequeñas alas.

"T-te tengo…" Decía Gridwin intentando atraparla en el aire. "¡AH! Estás cubierta de lava!"

El grifo solo se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar de largo mientras que Elise esperaba ser atrapada de alguna manera mientras seguía aleteando con sus diminutas alas.

"¡Eres un pollo estúpido!" Chilló al ver que no la atrapó.

Por encima de ellos, la roca se desprendió y comenzó a caer sobre ambos haciendo la situación aún peor. Antes de que Elise caiga dentro del contenedor, Gridwin la sujetó de su cola y la arrojó a un lado para luego salir de allí.

La gran roca cayó contra el borde derecho y parte de la cabeza del mamut, rompiendo completamente el cuerno y parte de la armadura dorada. Ian aún estaba debajo de ambos pero pudo protegerse gracias a una pequeña barrera mágica.

Al elevar la vista notó que el ojo derecho del mamut había caído frente a él y la mitad de la cabeza dañada estaba formada por unos extraños cristales anaranjados de los que destellaban pequeños rayos azules. Esto le dió un escalofrío por unos segundos pero luego vio frente a él cómo giraba el último engrane.

Estiró su pezuña y logró tocar el engranaje provocando que se detenga y caiga del pecho del mamut. Unos instantes después, la dorada criatura reaccionó lentamente.

"Estúpidas criaturas… *btz*" Se oyó una gruesa voz metálica. "Se condenan a ustedes… *btz* mismos…"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Ian.

"Ustedes activaron la autodestrucción de este… *btz* recinto…" Dijo. "Mi deber es eliminar toda…*btz* toda… *btz*"

El ojo del mamut se apagó súbitamente y los destellos azules de fluir, había dejado de reaccionar. Por unos instantes tuvo el recuerdo del pequeño familiar de Scootaloo. El trabajo estaba hecho y los cuatro engranajes fueron detenidos.

Un fuerte sismo sacudió el lugar y la lava comenzó a fluir con más fuerza. Tomó el engranaje final y corrió a reunirse con sus compañeros, rocas caían y muchas veces bolas de lava que salpicaban.

"Este lugar va a estallar…" Dijo Ian.

"E-el valle… ¿fallamos?" Preguntó algo nerviosa Elise.

"Esa cosa dijo que se destruiría el lugar, no que haría erupción." Respondió Ian.

"No fallamos, perfecto… pero mejor escapemos." Propuso Gridwin

Tras un segundo temblor, una gran roca que servía de columna a los pisos superiores cayó sirviéndoles de puente para subir hacia el túnel de viento. Los tres corrieron por allí mientras veían como subia la lava y los gases aumentan la presión.

"Tenemos que alejarnos lo más posible." Dijo Ian al trote. "Cuando lleguemos a la salida habrá que advertirles a los demás que corran."

"¡No me dejen atrás!" Exclamaba Elise.

Ella tenía solo dos piernas para correr, Ian volvió y la subió a su lomo para que puedan emprender la huida. Cuando llegaron a la parte superior, por debajo el lugar se encontraba inundado por la lava pero el túnel de viento estaba desactivado.

"Perfecto, ahora habrá que correr por aquí." Comentó Ian.

"¿Qué tan largo crees que sea?" Consultó Gridwin.

"No lo sé pero al fondo se ve la luz del día."

No tenían la seguridad de qué tan lejos estaba la salida pero ya habían corrido bastante, el lugar se estremeció varias veces y algunas rocas se desprendían del techo, detrás de ellos se veía una cortina de humo rojizo que se aproximaba. Un último sismo sacudió el lugar y de una de las paredes laterales, detrás de ellos, apareció el mamut destruyendo el túnel por completo.

"Destruir amenazas…" Dijo cuando comenzó la estampida.

"¡No!" Chilló Elise al verlo. "¡Corran que nos alcanza!"

Por más rápido que corrían el mamut les estaba ganando terreno, detrás de él se aproximaba a gran velocidad una potente cortina de vapor a alta presión.

"No quiero morir aplastado y carbonizado." Chillaba Gridwin.

"En mi caso será solo aplastada." Agregó Elise.

"Elise, salta al lomo de Gridwin." Ordenó Ian."Gridwin tú vete volando."

"¿¡Qué!?" Exclamó. "N-no te dejaré."

"Tú eres el príncipe de Griffonia, no puedes morir aquí… vete… es una orden."

Gridwin solo asentó y extendió sus alas permitiéndole a Elise montar sobre su lomo, aleteó dos veces y salió volando a mayor velocidad. Ian vió como se iban hacia la salida.

Cuando ya se alejaron lo suficiente usó sus cuatro patas para frenar de golpe y volteó hacia el mamut preparándose para un fuerte impacto.

"¡Light Wall!" Recitó.

La bestia chocó contra una pared luminosa agrietándola, hacía fuerza con sus cuatro patas para avanzar pero Ian también hacía su mayor esfuerzo para evitarlo. Se paró en sus patas traseras extendiendo sus pezuñas delanteras al mamut.

"Terminemos con esto…" Dijo concentrándose. "Starlight cannon."

Una potente ráfaga mágica salió despedida impactando en la parte sin armadura del mamut y enviándolo hacia la presión de vapor que venía detrás. Al chocar bloqueó parcialmente el vapor y varias chispas comenzaron a salir del cuerpo del mamut.

"Oh no…" Dijo Ian dando media vuelta para correr.

Mientras comenzaba su huída una pequeña barrera mágica apareció para protegerlo y el mamut estalló provocando que la presión de vapor salga con más fuerza detrás de él empujándolo hacia el frente.

"¡Salgan de aquí, va a estallar!" Exclamaba Gridwin al salir y ver al grupo de exploración.

Realizó una comba hacia arriba alejándose del lugar, Elise volteó viendo cómo el grupo se dispersaba. unos segundos después una gran explosión salió por el túnel pero no salió lava.

Varios minutos rodeó el lugar buscando con la vista, tan solo el vapor salía por varias chimeneas naturales pero no había indicios de erupción.

"N-no me digas que Ian no salió." Dijo Elise.

"No lo sé…" Contestó Gridwin.

"¿Acaso preguntaban por mi?" Oyeron sobre ellos.

Los dos voltearon hacia arriba viendo a Ian cubierto de ceniza volando con unas alas brillantes y jadeando.

"¡I-imposible!" Exclamó Gridwin. "¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?"

"Todos tenemos uno o dos secretos…" Contestó Ian.

"Idiota, no nos asustes así." Reprochó Elise.

Los tres comenzaron a reírse tras el duro momento que acababan de pasar mientras volaban sintiendo la suave brisa.

"Por cierto, Gridwin…" Dijo Ian. "¿Crees poder cargar algo más de peso?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Consultó el grifo.

"Es que... ya llegué a mi límite…"

Tras responder la pregunta de Gridwin los ojos de Ian se cerraron perdiendo el conocimiento y las alas se disiparon causando que inicie una caída libre. Gridwin giró y se lanzó a atraparlo.


	24. El destino de la ladrona

El pueblo se había reunido en la plaza central cuando vieron que alguien se acercaba volando, Gridwin aleteaba con fuerza y descendió cuidadosamente frente a todos. Detrás de ellos se aproxima trotando el grupo que había ido a la entrada de las ruinas por ellos.

"¡Ahí están los ladrones!" Exclamó un grifo.

"¡No dejen que escapen!" Agregó una señora del otro lado.

"Seguro enviaron a esa maldita de Elise…" Mencionó uno anciano.

Gridwin retrocedía sin saber qué hacer, Ian estaba sobre su lomo de lado completamente agotado y Elise lo sostenía para que no caiga. De a poco todo el pueblo se acercaba a ellos de forma poco amistosa, a lo lejos se veía como salía vapor del volcán.

"Ustedes vinieron diciendo que eran estudiantes de Canterlot y destruyeron algo que beneficiaría al pueblo." Dijo uno de los ponis del grupo de exploración.

"A-alto…" Dijo Ian reaccionando lentamente. "Ustedes no tenían ni idea de a qué se enfrentaban…"  
Lentamente bajó del lomo de Gridwin Y Elise de un salto se puso a su lado. Los habitantes del pueblo parecían no oír ninguna razón.

"Vaya, vaya…" Se oyó una voz de entre la multitud. "Esto sí que es una sorpresa."

Comenzó a abrirse paso entre los grifos y los ponis, una pequeña potranca corrió abrazando directamente a Ian sacudiendo fervientemente sus pequeñas alas.

"¡Ian, sabía que te volveríamos a ver!" Dijo.

"¿V-Vanilla?"

Una unicornio con un pomposo sombrero apareció y junto a ella un unicornio con una corbata y bigote, ambos dieron varios pasos al frente.

"¿¡Peach Rose!?" Preguntó nuevamente Ian muy sorprendido.

"Que agradable sorpresa volvernos a encontrar joven Ian." Dijo.

El unicornio se acercó pero dirigió su mirada a Gridwin que tampoco le despegaba los ojos de encima.

"Su majestad, es una sorpresa encontrarlo en un lugar y situación tan poco usuales." Dijo dando una reverencia a Gridwin.

"P-profesor Silver Quill." Respondió Gridwin. "Yo…"

"No te preocupes, no estoy aquí para regresarte al palacio." Dijo.

"U-un segundo." Interrumpió Diana acercándose a ellos. "¿A qué se refirió con su majestad?"

"Oh, creo que debería presentarlos." Dijo el profesor volteando a los grifos y ponis del pueblo. "Ustedes estuvieron a punto de linchar al príncipe Gridwin, hijo del rey Winsail."

Casi todos realizaron un grito ahogado, algunos solo taparon sus picos con sus garras y hubo otros que realizaron inmediatamente una reverencia. Gridwin por primera vez en la vida se sintió incómodo ante tal situación pero más incómodo fue ver a Diana hacer una reverencia a su lado.

"S-su majestad… prometo regresar el dinero de los días que se hospedó en mi humilde posada." Dijo.

"N-no tienes que hacer eso…"

"Dije que no serías tratado como príncipe pero esta vez nos salvó…" Comentó Ian.

"Ahora que la tensión se disipó…" Dijo el profesor. "Creo que ustedes tres me deben una explicación."

"Sería mejor si desayunamos algo mientras tenemos esa charla." Propuso Peach Rose.

Eran las diez y media de la mañana, el grupo se encontraba dentro del bar de la posada de Diana en una reunión privada, las cortinas estaban cerradas y nadie podía ingresar allí mientras se llevaba a cabo esa reunión.

"Empezemos con algo que tenía deseos de hacer." Dijo Silver Quill. "Joven Ian, gracias por salvar a mi hija de esos piratas."

"N-no fue nada…" Respondió algo nervioso.

Vainilla estaba abrazada de la pata derecha de Ian y Diana muy nerviosa le servía una taza de té con galletas a Gridwin.

"A-aquí tiene su majestad."

No importaba cuanto forzara una sonrisa o aparentaba, ya estaba empezando a ser algo incómodo para él que le digan su alteza o su majestad.

"Aunque, según los relatos de Vainilla y Peach, pensé que eras un unicornio." Comentó el profesor.

"Una completa sorpresa, ¿verdad?" Dijo Ian.

"Considerando lo sucedido hoy, creo que podré mantener eso en secreto." Agregó.

"Disculpe profesor, ¿pero qué hace aquí?" Preguntó Gridwin.

"Gridwin." Interrumpió Elise. "¿Pero de dónde lo conoces?"

"El profesor Silver Quill fue durante los últimos diez meses mi mentor en el castillo de Griffonia." Contestó Gridwin.

"Si… aunque un mentor substituto mientras su mentor a cargo se recuperaba de un problema con sus alas." Agregó Silver Quill. "En realidad soy uno de los docentes en la academia de magia en Canterlot." Continuó. "He aprovechado esto para poder investigar estas ruinas que también existen en todo Equestria pero nunca hemos tenido acceso a ellas."  
"Siempre los grupos de exploración llegan hacia la entrada pero no pueden avanzar." Dijo Peach Rose.

"Una de mis mejores alumnas también investiga antiguas ruinas y me ha ayudado con los artefactos mágicos pero nunca pudimos traducir estos extraños grabados." Comentó el profesor. "Yo he estado a cargo del grupo que se encuentra aquí explorando el volcán cuando se encontraron indicios de las ruinas."

Tras decir eso puso sobre la mesa una libreta, allí había anotaciones de runas, diferentes artefactos y también un dibujo de aquellas ruinas encontradas en el desierto de los búfalo con las cinco torres.

"Ustedes pudieron ingresar, tal vez haya algo de información que puedan compartir." Dijo el profesor. "Más teniendo en cuenta que tú fuiste criada por el prestigioso profesor Nahuel Blanz"

Tras esas palabras los ojos de Elise se llenaron de lágrimas, no sabía que decir. Ian respiró hondo y observó al profesor y su esposa.

"No puedo darles mucha información al respecto." Dijo. "Pero puedo asegurarles que el interior de esas ruinas son extremadamente peligrosas y no hay ningún tipo de tesoro dentro."  
"¿Existe alguna razón por la que no desees contarnos?" Preguntó el profesor.

"¿De verdad quiere saberlo?"

"Por esa razón es esta reunión." Contestó Silver Quill.

Ian observó a Elise y Gridwin intentando saber si estaba bien el contarle al respecto y sin decir palabra alguna Gridwin asentó con la cabeza. Volteó para ver si Diana no estaba cerca pero al ver que se encontraban solos lo observó a los ojos muy serio.

"Estas escrituras se llaman runas, antiguamente se utilizaban para los hechizos pertenecientes a los Humanos." Contestó Ian.

"Pero todos sabemos que los humanos son un mito…"

"No lo son." Interrumpió Gridwin. "Hace varios meses uno de ellos ingresó al palacio de Griffonia y lo tuve frente a mis ojos."

El grupo se petrificó ante las palabras de Gridwin, Peach Rose y el profesor se quedaron mudos, Elise y Vainilla tan solo lo observaron algo temerosas.

"Aunque fue el último de su especie no era malo." Continuó. "Pero luego me enteré de que murió."

Ian abrió bien grandes sus ojos, no esperaba oír eso de Gridwin. Tal vez era el más sorprendido de toda la mesa.

"Solo que no recuerdo su nombre."

Ian dejó caer su cabeza golpeando su frente contra la mesa tras esas palabras, no podía creer que la cabeza de Gridwin estaba llena de plumas pero en esa ocasión ayudó a preservar su identidad.

"De acuerdo, desde ahora tomaremos el asunto de las runas con total cautela." Dijo el profesor tomando su libreta. "Prometo que lo hablado aquí será un completo secreto."

"Solo queda saber qué haremos con esta pequeña dragona." Dijo Peach Rose. "Tú causaste un gran alboroto en esta aldea y por lo que oímos del alcalde… ya están hartos de tí."

"Creo que pediré disculpas." Dijo Elise con temor.

"Querida… eso no será suficiente." Dijo Silver Quill. "En esta ocasión tus travesuras afectaron no sólo a los habitantes de la aldea, sino también a grifos y ponis que venían de fuera. Dejando una mala reputación al valle."

"¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero yo…"

"El alcalde no quiere que te quedes aquí…" Sentenció Peach Rose con los ojos cerrados.

"Pero yo… exiliada…" Balbuceaba Elise. "N-no tengo a donde ir…"  
"Irás con nosotros." Interrumpió Ian.

"¡Oye espera!" Exaltó Gridwin. "Y-yo no quiero que esta lagartija ladrona nos acompañe… sólo causará problemas."

"No tiene a donde ir y como es un dragón bebé no podrá valerse por sí sola." Excusó Ian.

"Pero..."

"Oh, vamos… no será tan malo." Interrumpió Ian.

Llegado el mediodía los tres se encontraban con sus bolsos y mochilas listos para irse, Diana y Silver Quill con su familia se despedían de ellos.

"Toma estas gemas azules… son tus favoritas." Dijo Diana dándoselas en una bolsa a Elise. "Tal vez no vuelva a verte pero cuando encuentres un hogar escríbeme para que pueda ir a visitarte." Agregó abrazándola.

"Su majestad." Dijo Silver Quill acercándose a ellos. "Su padre desplegó una completa búsqueda por todo Griffonia para dar con su paradero, le recomiendo evitar los caminos principales o los puestos de guardia."

"Muchas gracias profesor." Agradeció Gridwin.

"Lo mejor será continuar hacia nuestro destino, Concordia." Dijo Ian. "Aquí es donde comienza tu aventura… Elise."

La pequeña dragona sonrió e inició su marcha junto a sus compañeros. La travesía les había dado la posibilidad de tener un nuevo compañero en el viaje.


	25. Refugio de la lluvia

No importaba cuanto rezongara al respecto, Gridwin no estaba del todo feliz de que Elise los acompañe en el viaje. Ella había sido expulsada de su hogar intentando proteger el valle pero Ian sabía que sería algo agradable que el grupo sea mayor. Seguía su paso firme siguiendo un mapa que el profesor Silver Quill les había dado.

Tenía trazado los caminos alternativos para evitar que encuentren a Gridwin aunque en varias ocasiones debían pasar por laderas de cerros o a través de cuevas poco transitadas.

"Oye, Ian…" Dijo Gridwin mientras comía un trozo de carne seca. "Aún no nos has dicho cómo es que pudiste usar esas extrañas alas."

"Es cierto, se supone que un poni terrestre como tu no puede hacer esas cosas." Agregó Elise.

Ian tan solo acababa de meterse a la boca una rosa blanca e intentó masticar lo más lento posible mientras pensaba qué les respondería. No tenía muchas opciones pero debía inventar algo cuanto antes.

"Tampoco tienes cutie mark." Agregó Gridwin. "Esto es cada vez más extraño."

"N-nací con esta habilidad… no hay mucho que decir…" Improvisó Ian.

"Oh… Aunque sigues siendo raro…" Acotó Gridwin.

Ya habían pasado un par de días de viaje y esa noche acampaban al aire libre, la fogata les proveía algo de luz y calor, cada uno disponía de una frazada para taparse y provisiones especiales. Elise llevaba una bolsa con gemas, Gridwin algo de carne seca e Ian heno y otras plantas que puedan comerse secas.

A la mañana siguiente una densa niebla cubría el bosque pero debían seguir de todos modos, el siguiente pueblo se encontraba a casi tres días de viaje y se encontraba cerca de la frontera.

"¿Tienes idea si vamos por buen camino?" Preguntó Elise.

"No puedo saber la ubicación del sol." Contestó Ian. "Así que no puedo confirmarlo."

Los tres caminaban casi sin rumbo por un camino cubierto de niebla en la ladera de una montaña. El encargado de llevar el mapa era Gridwin al conocer mejor Griffonia pero nunca había salido de esa manera.

Elise avanzaba observando hacia arriba como la ladera de una montaña se perdía de la vista sin prestar atención alguna al frente, tras pisar una piedra redonda, resbaló y cayó al suelo. En la caída espontáneamente se sujetó de la cola de Gridwin apretando con fuerza.

"¡Auch!" Exclamó. "Oye lagartija… ten más cuidado."

"No me llames así." Bufó Elise poniéndose de pie.

Tras varias horas de caminata llegaron a una pequeña bifurcación del camino, Gridwin tomó el mapa desplegándolo para ver qué rumbo tomar.

"Wow, esa grifo es hermosa." Dijo Elise.

En una de las esquinas el mapa estaba enganchado por un alfiler la fotografía de la madre de Gridwin. Él había decidido colocarla allí para no perderla.

"Si no te molesta…" Dijo Gridwin cerrando el mapa. "Estoy ocupado viendo qué camino tomaremos…"

Elise realizó una mueca al recibir esa negativa de parte de Gridwin, Ian tan solo suspiró viendo que no se llevaban para nada bien. Debía encontrar una forma de que limen asperezas.

"Este camino no está en el mapa." Dijo Gridwin.

"En ese caso lo decidiremos a la suerte." Dijo Elise.

Pasó caminando junto a Ian y entre sus dedos apareció un bit, él solo la observó sorprendido y volteó hacia su bolso que tenía un bolsillo abierto. Puso la moneda lista para lanzarla pero cuando hizo fuerza hacia arriba esta salió disparada dando contra la frente de Gridwin.

"¡Ladrona estúpida!" Bufó.

"L-lo siento… no era mi…"

"Iremos por la derecha…" Bufó nuevamente Gridwin tomando ese rumbo.

"Se que no fue tu intención hacer eso." Dijo Ian levantando el bit del suelo.

Guardó el bit en su bolso y comenzó a seguir a Gridwin que daba pisotones en una clara señal de enfado. Esa tarde acamparon en una pequeña cueva, el clima había cambiado nuevamente y esa noche empezaba a hacer frío.

"Gridwin…" Dijo Ian acercándose a él. "¿Crees que podemos hablar un poco?"

El grifo volteó a Elise que estaba intentando encender la fogata con las dos piedras haciendo chispas pero por más que lo intentara no iniciaba ningún fuego. Puso las rocas a los lados tomando aire y sopló su aliento de fuego encendiendo las llamas, observó a sus compañeros y sonrió.

"De acuerdo… hablemos…" Dijo Gridwin regresando la mirada a Ian.

"Eres demasiado duro con Elise." Dijo. "Tu elegiste venir conmigo pero ella no tenía opción."

"Por ella nos metimos en muchos problemas, casi morimos y descubrieron mi identidad." Dijo Gridwin.

"Uno aprende de sus errores." Comentó Ian. "Tú eres el príncipe que escapó y por tu culpa debemos tomar estos caminos, para que no te regresen al palacio."

"Bueno… yo…"

"Cuando empezamos este viaje pensé que eras un grifo idiota, que no estaba preparado para esto." Interrumpió Ian.

"¡Ey!" Bufó Gridwin. "¿Y ahora que piensas?"

"Que eres un idiota dispuesto a superarse."

"Si algún día necesito consuelo recuerdame no pedírtelo a ti…" Comentó Gridwin.

* * *

El viaje aún continuó y la distancia de tres días se había extendido a seis sin llegar a ningún destino, el mapa no les servía de mucha ayuda aún y pese a que en ocasiones tomaban caminos que parecían transitados no llegaban a ninguna parte.

"Estamos bien perdidos." Dijo Elise lanzando sus llamas a la fogata.

"Creo que habrá que pedir indicaciones cuando encontremos a alguien." Dijo Ian.

"No estaríamos perdidos si hubieramos ido por la izq…"

"¿Quieres callarte?" Bufó Gridwin. "S-solo tengo que ubicarme en el mapa y luego llegaremos."

"Lo llamativo es que empieza a hacer frío." Dijo Ian tapándose con la frazada. "Y estamos en Verano."

"Tal vez nos encontramos cerca de la triple frontera." Comentó Gridwin.

"¿Triple frontera?" Preguntó Ian.

"Hay una zona de Griffonia en donde se unen las fronteras de Cerbaria y Dalmasia." Contestó Gridwin. "El emperador Darnius, de Dalmasia, es un lobo blanco muy respetado. En Cerbaria el rey Asturian posee una magia casi tan poderosa como la de las princesas de Equestria."

Ian acomodó su frazada dispuesto a oír lo que Gridwin le contaba, era una valiosa oportunidad de aprender un poco de la región. Los tres reinos disponían de diferentes tipos de gobierno pero se mantenían unidos, Ian pensó que sería buena idea visitar la capital de Dalmasia también.

Al norte de los tres reinos existía una tierra desolada donde nadie se atrevía a ir, según se dice era un reino próspero hasta que un unicornio tomó el poder, se lo conocía como el rey Antares pero hacía muchos años que no se disponía información de esas tierras.

Tras la charla poco a poco comenzaron a quedarse dormidos, la noche estaba despejada y se veían brillar las estrellas en el firmamento.

Lentamente, un extraño olor a quemado comenzó a sentirse, Ian abrió uno de sus ojos solo para ver a Elise durmiendo demasiado cerca de la fogata y su frazada en llamas.

"¡E-Elise!" Exclamó al verla.

"Eh, ¿ah?" Balbuceaba sin entender nada.

"¡Tu frazada se quema con la fogata!" Señaló Ian con la pezuña.

De un salto salió de entre las llamas y comenzó a sacudirla para apagar el fuego, la arrojó al suelo y con sus garras le tiró tierra encima. Ya estaba completamente chamuscada y llena de tierra, completamente inutilizable.

"¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?" Preguntó Elise.

"Te sumergiste a un río de lava, creo que puedes dormir junto o sobre la fogata." Dijo Gridwin sin abrir sus ojos.

Sin decir nada Elise se sentó junto a las llamas y se acurrucó allí para dormir, Ian observó a Gridwin con el ceño fruncido pero él seguía acostado con los ojos cerrados.

La mañana siguiente presentaba un día nublado, amenazando una tormenta. Por un camino de montaña se apresuraron para intentar llegar a algún refugio.

"¿Crees que falte mucho para llegar a algún pueblo?" Preguntó Ian.

"Déjame ver." Dijo Elise pasando junto a Gridwin.

Delante de él desplegó el mapa para intentar ver si aparecía ese camino, Gridwin extendió una de sus alas viendo el bolsillo de su mochila abierto.

"Ey, devuelveme…"

Antes de que termine de regañar a Elise, ella tomó una bocanada de aire y estornudó una gran llamarada quemando por completo el mapa y la fotografía de la madre de Gridwin.

"Pe… ¿¡PERO QUÉ ACABAS DE HACER!?" Gritó Gridwin.

"Ah… l-lo siento… achú…" Estornudo haciendo una pequeña llamarada.

"¡Alto!" Ordenó Ian poniéndose entre los dos. "Basta… ella parece que está enferma por haber dormido mal anoche y a ti solo te importa una fotografía."

"Era el único recuerdo de mi madre…" Dijo Gridwin.

"¿L-la reina?" Preguntó Elise algo nerviosa.

"Yo perdí a toda mi familia frente a mis ojos." Replicó Ian. "Y no tengo nada con qué recordarlos… eso no evita que siga mi vida."

Gridwin abrió bien grandes sus ojos ante las palabras de Ian, retrocedió unos pasos y luego continuó avanzando por el camino. Ian comenzó a caminar junto a Elise que de vez en cuando estornudaba o lanzaba fuego, lentamente unas gotas comenzaron a caer convirtiéndose en lluvia.

Los tres corrían para buscar refugio pero esa lluvia vino acompañada de granizo. Tras un par de minutos encontraron una pequeña cueva donde ingresaron para refugiarse, no tenían leña o algo para iniciar una fogata.

"Creo que hoy nos dedicaremos a descansar." Propuso Ian preparando sus cosas para acostarse.

Las horas fueron pasando y la tarde dentro de la cueva pasó lentamente. El granizo había cesado pero la lluvia aún arremetía con fuerza.

"Ian, lo siento…" Dijo Gridwin.

"¿Por qué?"

"No sabía lo de tu familia." Contestó Gridwin.

"Tarde o temprano habríamos hablado del tema… no te preocupes." Replicó Ian.

"¡Achú!" Estornudó Elise.

Al caer la noche aún caía una pequeña llovizna, no tenían fogata y Elise intentaba calentar su cuerpo lanzando pequeñas llamaradas a sus garras. Ian comenzó a sentir que caminaba de un lado a otro frotando sus brazos y realizando alguno que otro pequeño estornudo.

Gridwin, que dormía bajo su frazada, despertó súbitamente al sentir algo extraño, observó a Ian que estaba dormido pero luego inclinó su vista hacia su ala derecha. Allí se encontraba acurrucada Elise tiritando de frío.

Tan solo suspiró al verla, recostó su cabeza y arropó a Elise con su ala para que no sienta frío.

"Los tres tenemos algo en común…" Dijo en voz baja.

Ian abrió su ojo derecho observándolos, sonrió y luego lo cerró para poder dormir tranquilamente.


	26. Criaturas marinas

Sabía que estaba dormido y soñando, pero no quería despertar, se sentía cómodo donde y como estaba. Galopaba por una pequeña pradera con pastizales casi tan altos como su flanco y de un hermoso color dorado, hasta que sintió una extraña presencia detrás de él.

Lentamente volteó hacia atrás para ver quién era, vio un aura oscura que se acercaba a él, al disiparse salió de allí una alicornio con pelaje oscuro como la noche, un casco por donde salía su melena ondulada de la que destellaban estrellas y unos penetrantes ojos color cerceta.

"Oh, hola Luna…" Dijo Ian.

"Buh… pensé que podría asustarte." Lamentó Luna mientras su cuerpo destellaba volviendo a la normalidad.

"Sabes que no estoy familiarizado con eso de Nightmare Moon..." Replicó Ian. "Además prometiste no volver a entrar a uno de mis sueños."

"Lo siento... de todos modos…" Dijo Acomodando su crin. "¿Cómo es posible que no hayas siquiera enviado una postal?"

"Perdón, he estado algo ocupado."

"Mi hermana está aburrida porque no tiene a quien molestar, ¿sabes?" Comentó Luna.

"Haces que me den menos deseos de regresar…" Bufó Ian. "¿Cómo está todo por Equestria?"

"Lo mejor será que lo veas cuando regreses." Dijo Luna destellando. "Hasta entonces, también tengo deseos de saber sobre tus viajes."

Despertó tras el destello del cuerno de Luna, al abrir sus ojos medio dormido notó que se encontraba frotando su rostro contra una de las patas traseras de Gridwin.

* * *

Al día siguiente, finalmente llegaron a un pueblo. Para sorpresa de los tres, habían cruzado la frontera con Dalmasia y se desviaron por muchos kilómetros de su recorrido original. Hacía poco más de un mes que comenzaron su viaje y todo parecía haber mejorado.

Ian salió galopando de una pequeña oficina de correos, Gridwin por su parte había acompañado a Elise a comprarse una bolsa de dormir nueva y ya se encontraban listos para continuar su viaje.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" Preguntó Gridwin.

"Mejor vamos a Concordia primero, era parte del plan." Respondió Ian.

"¡En ese caso, mejor avancemos!" Exclamó Elise señalando una montaña.

Retomaron su viaje en dirección noroeste, al estar fuera de Griffonia no había motivos para evitar los caminos principales. Aprovecharon esa parada para reabastecerse de provisiones y conseguir información de la zona.

"Es una pena que no haya habido una posada en ese pueblo." Comentó Gridwin.

"Si, mis pobres patitas ya arden…" Lamentó Elise.

La caminata se dirigía por un camino junto a un río, según los habitantes del pueblo debían ir varios kilómetros por allí para llegar a la frontera de Cerbaria. Gridwin volteó viendo a Elise caminando muy por detrás de ellos, se sentó y extendió sus alas a los lados.

"Está bien, tus piernas son cortas y debes estar cansada." Dijo.

"¿De verdad me dejarás montar sobre ti?" Preguntó Elise.

"Solo por hoy." Respondió Gridwin.

Mientras avanzaban un grupo de guardias de Dalmacia venía de frente a ellos, eran unos lobos con armaduras plateadas. Cuando los cruzaron, uno de ellos se detuvo y observó a Gridwin fijamente.

"Oigan… ¿acaso no es…"

"No seas tonto, qué posibilidades hay de que sea él." Interrumpió un lobo con armadura azul. "Caminando como si nada por aquí y hasta tiene una lagartija usándolo de montura."

Siguieron su paso sin prestarles más atención. Tras oír eso, Ian y Gridwin se miraron algo nerviosos.

"¿Crees que mi padre les pidió a los reinos vecinos que busquen por mi?" Consultó Gridwin.

"Estamos cerca de las fronteras, lo más probable sea que si." Contestó Ian.

Continuaron con más cautela, llegaron a un pequeño puesto de guardia en el camino, apenas anochecía y un poco de bruma comenzaba a descender. Cuando pasaban por frente al pequeño edificio Ian vió un cartel pegado con una imagen de Gridwin y debajo escrito **Se busca** con una descripción donde decía que fue raptado y una recompensa.

"Oh no…" Dijo Ian.

Por la puerta salió bostezando uno de los lobos de Dalmasia viendo directamente al grupo.

"Oye Gridwin, ¿cuando pararemos para comer?" Preguntó Elise.

El guardia lo vio y luego volteó súbitamente al letrero que Ian observaba.

"¡Aquí está el príncipe de Griffonia!" Exclamó "¡Rápido!"

Ian galopó hacia Gridwin empujándolo para que corra y los tres emprendieron la huída del lugar, otro guardia salió lanzándoles unas boleadoras pero Ian volteó extendiendo una de sus pezuñas. Chocó contra una pared luminosa y luego abanicó con su pezuña provocando una cortina de fuego para evitar que los sigan.

Debieron salir de su camino adentrándose en las montañas para escapar, varias horas habían pasado y no había señales de que sean perseguidos.

"No lo puedo creer…" Bufó Gridwin. "¿En qué estará pensando mi padre?"

"Creo que tendremos que evitar los caminos principales por un tiempo." Dijo Ian. "Acampemos aquí."

Se encontraban junto a la ladera de una empinada montaña, la roca se perdía de la vista en la oscuridad por la gran altura que poseía. Elise encendió la fogata mientras que Gridwin e Ian revisaban las provisiones.

"Ay no…" Dijo Ian. "Se destapó mi cantimplora en la huida…"

"Podemos compartir el agua." Dijo Elise.

"Pero de todos modos necesito recargarla." Replicó Ian. "Había un lago por aquí cerca, ya vengo."

Se alejó en la oscuridad hacia el pequeño lago, recordaba haberlo visto por allí. Tras galopar un poco y alejarse de sus amigos activó su hechizo de localización, nadie se acercaba a ellos.

Al parecer los guardias de Dalmasia habían desistido su búsqueda, galopó un poco más y encontró el lago. Era muy grande y la luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre él, apoyó lentamente su cantimplora para rellenarla y vio de reojo dos objetos redondos que brillaban.

Cuando intentó verlos mejor desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran estado allí, así que continuó con sus asuntos, al terminar volvió a presionar la tapa y en el lago frente a él aparecieron esos objetos nuevamente. Parecían unos ojos que lo observaban fijo, se acercó un poco para examinarlo.

Sintió que lo sujetaban de sus pezuñas delanteras y fue bruscamente empujado hacia el interior del lago, intentó forcejear pero había sido sumergido varios metros bajo el agua. Siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de tomar aire y no podía pensar bien para poder realizar un hechizo.

Algo sujetó su boca con fuerza y la abrió por completo, luego una segunda criatura introdujo un objeto hasta su garganta, no podia respirar y la sensación era horrible, forcejeó tanto como pudo hasta que repentinamente lo soltaron y empezó a toser con fuerza.

"Cof… ¡Demonios!". Exclamó Ian. "¡_Lightning Plasma_!"

Un fuerte destello eléctrico salió de su pezuña electrocutando todo lo que estaba cerca e inclusive a él mismo. Cuando detuvo el hechizo sacudió su cabeza, la sentía pesada pero lo más extraño era que se encontraba respirando normalmente debajo del agua.

"¿Ya terminaste con tu berrinche?" Dijo una extraña criatura frente a él.

Tenía su cola retraída como una espiral y su rostro se veía similar al de un poni, dos largas aletas a sus lados que iban de adelante hacia atrás y en vez de crin tenía dos crestas a los lados.

"¿Qué son ustedes?" Preguntó al notar que habían otros.

Mientras los observaba esperando una respuesta notó que algo estaba mal, puso su pezuña en su garganta dándose cuenta que también podía hablar con total normalidad.

"Nosotros somos ponis marinos." Contestó. "Mi nombre es Shelly Craft, un gusto."

"Pe-pero leí que ustedes son un mito… que no existen."

"Si, como no…" Ironizó uno detrás de Ian. "Si fuéramos un mito no estarías frente a nosotros."

"Todos saben que las únicas criaturas que no existen son los humanos." Contestó un tercero.

Ian flotaba frente a ellos, los observó fijo y sonrió ante tales palabras. Aquellos cinco ponis marinos se encontraban nadando alrededor de él y pese a que era de noche podía oírlos y ver claramente debajo de las aguas del lago.

"Tienen mi atención… ¿por qué me arrastraron debajo del agua?" Preguntó Ian.

"Sabes, estamos perdidos…" Dijo Shelly. "Y necesitamos tu ayuda."

"Oigan, creo que habría sido más sencillo si tan solo se acercaban a la orilla y pedían ayuda." Replicó Ian.

"Es que... hay una extraña criatura que bloquea la salida al mar por la que entramos." Agregó Shelly. "Y no queríamos llamar su atención chapoteando en la superficie del lago."

"Esto no habría pasado si el mapa no hubiera sido succionado por aquel remolino." Dijo un poni que estaba detrás de él.

Ian comenzó a reírse ante los relatos de los ponis marinos, recordó instantáneamente la situación que él y sus amigos pasaron días atrás.

"De acuerdo, ¿pero por qué me eligieron a mi?"

"Te vimos a la orilla del río, usaste magia contra esos guardias." Contestó Shelly. "Y la hierba que pusimos en tu garganta… es la última que tenemos."

"Eso te permitirá respirar bajo el agua por cierto tiempo."

"¿Y cuanto tiempo es eso?" Consultó Ian.

"No lo sé… tal vez sean minutos u horas." Respondió uno de los ponis marinos.

"Pero si sales a la superficie antes de que termine el efecto no podrás respirar." Comentó Shelly.

"En otras palabras, estoy obligado a ayudarles." Suspiró Ian.

Comenzaron a sumergirse cada vez más en las aguas del lago, llegaron hasta la entrada de una caverna. Desde allí se sentía una suave corriente de agua.

"Estos son canales submarinos, hay muchos de ellos dispersos por debajo del continente y algunos se conectan con el mar." Explicó Shelly. "¡Ahí viene!"

dos ojos azules brillaron desde dentro del túnel y salió una criatura de gran tamaño, parecía un cocodrilo con su boca alargada llena de dientes pero lo más extraño era que poseía cuatro aletas en lugar de patas.

"¡¿U-un dinosaurio!?" Exclamó Ian al verlo. "¡Dispersence!"

El monstruo abrió su boca e intentó morderlos pero al dispersarse el grupo quedó Ian al medio, él solo estiró su para listo para realizar un hechizo.

"¡_Fire Ball_!" Recitó.

No pasó nada, tan solo un destello de magia apareció frente a su pezuña. Tras quedarse en la intriga de qué había pasado parpadeó dos veces y tuvo que comenzar a mover sus cuatro patas para salir del frente de la bestia y no ser devorado.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Exclamó Shelly Craft.

"Intenté hacer un hechizo… pero no pasó nada." Contestó Ian.

"Estamos debajo del agua… solo a un tonto se le ocurriría usar fuego aquí." Replicó Shelly.

No había pensado en ello, al poder respirar allí se le había olvidado por completo, el dinosaurio giró y a gran velocidad intentó atacarlos de nuevo. Tan solo se dispersaron esquivándolo y uno de los ponis marinos fue golpeado por su cola.

Intentando pensar en sus opciones veía cómo los otros eran perseguidos, nunca tuvo la necesidad de estar en una situación siquiera parecida. No podía usar hechizos de fuego, viento o electricidad. Al estar debajo del agua ese elemental podía ser un arma de doble filo también porque no podía controlarlo bien.

"_Gravity Hole._" Recitó pero no pudo detener a la criatura.

Al parecer al estar en el agua la inercia que alcanzó con sus aletas le permitía moverse aunque había anulado la gravedad alrededor de él. Al intentar morderlo de nuevo estiró su pezuña y chocó contra una barrera de luz, varios dientes se desprendieron.

"¡Huyan!" Ordenó Ian. "Aprovechen para escapar por el túnel."

Sintió un espasmo e intentó tomar aire nuevamente pero le fue difícil, al parecer el efecto de la hierba que tenía en su garganta estaba terminando.

"Hu-huyan… yo… lo dentendré…" Dijo casi sin aire.

Shelly se acercó a Ian con preocupación pero uno de sus compañeros le puso la aleta en el pecho

"Si no escapamos ahora no habrá otra oportunidad." Dijo.

El grupo de ponis marinos escapó mientras que Ian mantenía la barrera de luz para que el monstruo no los siguiera. Al notar que se había ido Ian recitó "_Frost Wave_" y todo alrededor de él se congeló incluyendo al monstruo.

Retrajo su pezuña rompiendo el hielo, él también estaba un poco congelado pero había inmovilizado a la criatura, ya podía huir de allí. Al intentar nadar tomó un poco de aire pero entró agua directamente, la hierba se había ido y estaba empezando a ahogarse.

Pataleó con sus cuatro patas dos veces pero no disponía de aire, lentamente empezó a perder la conciencia hasta que sintió cómo algo lo tomaba del crin y lo sacaba del agua arrastrándolo en la orilla.

"¡Ian!" Exclamó Gridwin. "Nosotros preocupados por ti y tú estás aquí ahogándote…"

"Idiota, si no veníamos a buscarte estarías muerto." Regaño Elise.

"Cof… Pe… Cof… Perdón, tuve que hacer algo… cof."

"Si, rellenar tu cantimplora." Replicó Gridwin. "No ahogarte."

"Digamos que fue una involuntaria buena acción a las que nunca voy a acostumbrarme."

Gridwin y Elise lo observaban sin entender nada pero a Ian se lo notaba satisfecho, en medio del lago apareció algo flotando que parecía un iceberg pero con aletas y unos dientes.


	27. El objetivo del grifo

"¿Podrías enseñámelas?" Preguntó Gridwin.

"No, solo lo reservo para casos extremos." Respondió Ian aumentando la velocidad en su trote.

"Por favor, solo quiero verlas." Dijo Gridwin volando a su lado.

"Yo también." Agregó Elise.

"Ustedes dos tienen las suyas." Comentó Ian sin voltear hacia ellos. "¿Por qué tanto interés en las mías?"

"No es justo, tú sabes más de nosotros que nosotros de ti." Bufó Elise parando de golpe.

Ian se detuvo al oír eso y volteó hacia ellos, Elise tenía una expresión de enfado mientras que Gridwin aleteaba al lado de ella. Los observó fijo y luego dio un profundo suspiro.

"Sky wings."

Dos alas brillantes del color de su pelaje salieron a sus lados, poseían un brillo mágico alrededor y las movían como si fueran reales. Ambos se sorprendieron al verlas, Gridwin se acercó para intentar tocar las plumas pero su garra tan solo las atravesó sin sentir absolutamente nada.

"E-esto es increíble." Dijo.

Elise también intentó tocarlas pero con el mismo resultado, subió sobre su lomo y tocó el lugar de donde salían haciéndole algo de cosquillas.

"Y-ya dejen de examinarme…" Dijo Ian retorciéndose. "Es incómodo." Agregó disipándolas.

"¿Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras?" Consultó Elise intentando atrapar las plumas en el aire.

"Al igual que a cualquiera de ustedes, esto me genera cansancio." Contestó.

Tras mostrarles sus alas mágicas dio media vuelta y continuó su paso, Gridwin y Elise se quedaron allí parados esperando algo más. Tras unos pasos y notar que sus compañeros no se movían, volteó a ellos.

"El sol salió hace unas horas, ¿y ya están cansados?" Preguntó Ian.

"El otro día te vi hacer fuego para detener a esos guardias." Dijo Elise.

"Y aquella vez en el volcán vi algo brillando debajo de tu pezuña cuando entramos al cuarto que estaba más fresco." Agregó Gridwin. "Casualmente fue el mismo brillo que me permitió verte la otra noche en el lago."

Abrió bien grandes sus ojos ante tal declaración, Gridwin se acercó a él extendiendo su garra a su rostro y le levantó el crin examinándolo con la vista.

"No tienes cuerno y no hay alguna cicatriz de que hayas tenido uno." Dijo seriamente Gridwin.

"V-verás… hay cierto tipo de poni... que…"

"Si vas a mentir hazlo rápido y no divagues." Interrumpió Gridwin. "Tal vez sea un tonto pero no un ignorante, soy un príncipe, he tenido que estudiar mucho sobre los demás reinos, historia, cultura y mitología de este mundo."

"Tan solo prometanme que esto será un secreto." Dijo Ian. "Si, puedo hacer algo de magia pese a no ser un unicornio. Es algo con lo que nací y Celestia me ha estado ayudando."

Su bolsa de dormir se desprendió de su espalda y pasó levitando frente a ellos, se desenrolló y volvió a enrollarse delante de sus ojos.

"Puedo hacer algunas cosas de la misma forma que los unicornios." Agregó. "Puedo hacer fuego como Elise o volar como lo haces tú entre otras habilidades."

Mientras les contaba eso la pezuña derecha delantera de Ian se encendió en llamas, destelló rayos y al apoyarla en la tierra una pequeña capa de hielo se formó. Sus compañeros no decían palabra alguna, tan solo lo observaban con sus bocas abiertas.

"P-pudiendo hacer tanto… ¿Cómo es que no tienes cutie mark?" Preguntó Gridwin.

"No lo sé pero creo que es esa la razón de este viaje." Contestó Ian.

A medida que charlaban sobre la magia se fueron acercando a un pantano, hacía un par de días que fueron avanzando sin acercarse a los caminos. Llegaron a las vías de un ferrocarril, decidieron seguirlas para llegar a algún pueblo para saber dónde se encontraban.

Varias horas caminaron hasta llegar a un puente que se encontraba muy alto, por debajo corría un rìo y se veían árboles en la ladera.

"Esto es clásico, cuando estemos a mitad de camino el tren aparecerá." Ironizó Gridwin.

"Si, pero hay que cruzarlo." Replicó Ian.

"¿Qué tal si simplemente pasamos volando?" Propuso Elise.

"Oh, ustedes quieren verme hacer magia." Dijo Ian. "Pues lo siento, Elise… sube a mi espalda, no quiero que caigas entre los durmientes."

Tras obedecer las ordenes de Ian comenzó a caminar apoyando sus patas en los durmientes. Gridwin tan solo revoloteaba alrededor de ellos mientras cruzaban el puente.

"Ya estamos a mitad de camino y no hay señales de ningún tren." Dijo Ian. ·"No hay necesidad de…"

Al pasar sin prestar atención de dónde apoyaba la siguiente pezuña, puso su pata donde no había nada tropezando y provocando que su mentón golpee en el durmiente que tenía delante, Elise se deslizó cayendo sobre su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

"L-lo siento Ian." Dijo. "¿Ian?"

Había perdido el conocimiento por los dos golpes recibidos en su cabeza de abajo y arriba, Elise lo sacudía intentando que despierte mientras que Gridwin aterrizó frente a ellos. Elevó su vista por detrás de Elise viendo una columna de humo que se aproximaba hacia ellos, quedó allí observándola hasta que notó lo que realmente era, un tren se aproximaba tal y como lo había dicho.

"Heh, clásico…" Ironizó. "Ian, despierta que viene el tren." Decía mientras intentaba levantarlo.

"Eh… ¿ah?" Decía Ian.

Lentamente volteó viendo el tren cada vez más cerca, se paró repentinamente y sus alas luminosas se desplegaron. Elise había subido sobre el lomo de Gridwin así que los dos saltaron al vacío emprendiendo vuelo.

"Auch… ¿qué pasó?" Decía Ian sacudiendo su cabeza.

Desde la altura los tres vieron cómo el tren pasó haciendo sonar su chicharra, lentamente comenzaron a seguirlo notando que a la distancia había un pueblo.

"Sabes, creo que esta habría sido una mejor forma de llegar a la frontera." Comentó Gridwin.

Aterrizaron a las afueras del mismo, Ian decidió que lo esperen allí mientras que él vería si era seguro, tras varios minutos regresó galopando tranquilamente.

"No he visto ninguno de los carteles sobre tu búsqueda." Dijo. "Pero tenemos un pequeño problema."

"¿Cual es?" Preguntó Elise.

"Estamos camino a la capital de Dalmasia… nos desviamos… de nuevo." Dijo dando un pequeño suspiro.

"En ese caso tendremos que dejar Concordia para la próxima." Comentó Gridwin.

Mientras ingresaban al pueblo Gridwin observaba cómo los lobos, algunos ponis y grifos realizaban sus quehaceres diarios, era algo raro para él mientras caminaba.

Chocó de frente con un minotauro al no prestar atención por donde andaba, este lo observó directo a los ojos de forma amenazante.

"Tú no te pondrás frente a Iron Will." Dijo.

"L-lo siento, no prestaba atención al frente."

Lo tomó del cuello y lo observó nuevamente a los ojos, Gridwin tan solo aleteaba y movía sus patas intentando librarse. Lo soltó repentinamente haciendo que caiga sentado y poniendo su mano debajo del pico de Gridwin lo obligó a mirarlo de nuevo.

"Tú no eres nadie como para interponerse en el camino de Iron Will." Dijo.

"¡Oye!, ¿¡qué se supone que estás haciendo!?" Exclamó Ian. "Deja a mi amigo en paz, él te pidió disculpas."

"¿Así que un potrillo también intenta hacerse el valiente?"

"Imponer tu voluntad solo porque eres más grande y fuerte… he, que barato…" Dijo Ian. "A fin de cuentas los de tu clase terminan siendo los más cobardes."

"¿¡Cómo te atreves!?" Exclamó.

"¿Acaso quieres arruinar tu reputación?" Dijo Ian poniéndose en guardia. "Ya había oído de ti en Ponyville… y no creo que Iron Will desee que la gente de este pueblo lo vea comportarse como una bestia descerebrada."

El gran minotauro se detuvo de golpe y observó cómo los habitantes del pueblo los miraban fijo, algunos se susurraban cosas entre ellos y otros tan sólo señalaban unos carteles. Estos carteles eran del show que había dado el día anterior en aquél pueblo.

"¡Ey! ¿¡qué crees que le haces a mi amigo!?" Exclamó Elise poniéndose frente a Gridwin.

Iron Will la observó de forma cómica, menospreciando el cómo una pequeña criatura intentó hacerle frente pero Elise tomó mucho aire hinchando su pecho. Ian dio un salto para salir de allí al notarlo y Elise lanzó una gran bocanada de fuego a Iron Will.

Cuando cerró su boca el minotauro estaba allí quemado, su corbata se encontraba negra y uno de sus cuernos aún tenía una pequeña llama.

"Vamos, ya no te molestará este grandote." Dijo Elise tomando a Gridwin de la pata.

Los tres tomaron rumbo a la estación del tren para dirigirse a Valniar, la capital de Dalmasia. Mientras se encontraban sentados en el andén esperando a la llegada del próximo tren, Gridwin observaba a sus compañeros muy seriamente, se lo notaba algo nervioso.

"¿Qué pasa Peco Peco?" Preguntó Ian.

"¿Que?"

"Recuerda que en los pueblos a los que lleguemos necesitarás un nombre falso." Susurró Ian.

"Tú pudiste frenar al minotauro solo con las palabras… y Elise fue capaz de usar sus llamas para derrotarlo." Dijo observando sus garras delanteras. "Y-yo solo hice el ridículo."

"Claro que no… te tomó desprevenido." Replicó Ian. "Eso es todo, tan solo necesitas ser más fuerte."

"Pero desde que empezamos este viaje no me he hecho fuerte en nada." Bufó Gridwin. "Tú tienes magia y Elise su aliento de fuego por ser un dragón." Agregó. "Pero yo no tengo nada."

El tren se aproximaba sonando su chicharra, todos los que se encontraban en el andén se preparaban para abordarlo. Cuando frenó elise se paró para ingresar pero Ian se quedó en el andén.

"¿No vas a subir?" Preguntó Gridwin.

"Podemos ir caminando." Dijo. "Será el inicio de tu entrenamiento para hacerte fuerte."

Gridwin extendió sus alas en total alegría y descendió del tren, Elise se puso a su lado preparando su pequeña mochila.

"En ese caso está decidido." Dijo Ian.

Tras la partida del tren, el grupo emprendió su caminata en dirección a Valniar, con sus expectativas en alto y nuevos objetivos.

"¿Y qué clase de entrenamiento será?" Preguntó Gridwin.

"Aprenderás a pelear y a como enfrentar criaturas que posean algún tipo de magia." Respondió Ian. "Tanto en tierra como en el cielo."

"Está bien, pero no me llames Peco Peco… es feo."


	28. El templo

"De acuerdo Gridwin, sostén esta esfera." Dijo Ian.

Gridwin tomó una pequeña esfera luminosa que Ian le había dado, alrededor de él aparecieron diez esferas iguales flotando. Ambos se encontraban por encima de las nubes practicando mientras que Elise en tierra aún dormía.

"Cuando te de la señal aprietala y observa bien lo que voy a hacer."

"E-está bien." Dijo Gridwin con algo de temor.

Ian se alejó volando con sus alas luminosas, en una de sus patas delanteras tenía una vara larga que había recogido en el camino. Al estar a distancia la elevó dando la señal y Gridwin apretó la esfera provocando que se rompa como una pompa de jabón.

El resto de las esferas que se encontraban alrededor de él se dispararon persiguiendo a Ian, él comenzó a volar evadiéndolas y cuando alguna se acercaba demasiado le daba un zarpazo con la vara provocando una pequeña explosión.

Tras deshacerse de todas se acercó a Gridwin que lo observaba con el pico abierto, completamente sorprendido.

"En ocasiones tendrás que enfrentarte a varios objetivos o tal vez alguna criatura que lance cosas, tal vez lo hayas notado pero esto es muy similar al vuelo acrobático." Comentó Ian. "Ahora es tu turno." Agregó pasándole la vara.

"¿Eh? yo…"

"Lo siento pero no pienso esperar." Interrumpió Ian apuntándolo con su pezuña.

Cinco esperas aparecieron alrededor y comenzaron a girar lentamente, Gridwin tuvo un escalofrío y se alejó de allí tan rápido como podía. Cuando notó que se encontraba a distancia las gatillo pero en lugar de siquiera intentar esquivarlas o darles con la vara, las cinco impactaron de lleno sobre él.

"Esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba…" Suspiró Ian.

Su viaje y el entrenamiento se hacían más arduos, Ian practicaba combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Gridwin mientras que Elise tan solo se metía una gema a la boca y los observaba.

"Hoy aprenderás a pelear contra un dragón." Dijo Ian. "Elise, tú tendrás que lanzarle fuego y él deberá esquivarlo."

"Oh vamos Ian, Elise no es como un dragón adulto." Dijo Gridwin. "Ella no…"

Sin terminar de decir nada más recibió una llamarada durante un par de segundos chamuscando las puntas de sus plumas en la cabeza.

"La regla número uno en todo combate es: No subestimar a tu oponente." Sentenció Ian.

Mientras el entrenamiento continuaba, llegaron a una zona de altas montañas. Poco a poco subieron por un camino que surcaba las laderas pero pese a que los ánimos estaban bien altos Ian caminaba resagado al grupo.

"Ian, no te quedes atrás." Dijo Elise.

Ambos se quedaron esperándolo y al alcanzarlos, su estómago comenzó a gruñir con fuerza.

"Vaya, ¿ya estás hambriento?" Preguntó Gridwin.

"No es solo eso…" Bufó Ian. "Desde ayer que ya no tengo provisiones…"

"Tú eras el más experimentado de todos y no racionaste tus alimentos." Dijo Elise.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar pero Ian tan solo quedó allí parado con una notoria expresión de enfado hacia sus compañeros, Gridwin al notarlo volteó hacia él.

"Ustedes dos…"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Gridwin.

"Ustedes se terminaron mis provisiones." Dijo Ian. "Yo no puedo comer la carne seca de Gridwin y menos las gemas de Elise."

"Y eso que, tú tienes heno, avena y algunas flores." Replicó Elise.

"Ustedes pueden comer de mis provisiones…"

"¡Oh! ya veo…" Exclamó Gridwin. "Solo tenemos que buscarte algo para que comas."

Poco a poco siguieron su camino, Ian de vez en cuando daba unos pequeños tragos de agua a su cantimplora para intentar apaciguar su hambre.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse amenazante de lluvia, al parecer habían preparado una gran tormenta para esa zona ya que la tierra se encontraba muy agrietada.

"Miren eso." Dijo Elise señalando unas flores.

Eran unas extrañas flores de pétalos amarillos y pequeños puntos rojos. Ian olió una de ellas y poseía un aroma suave, al morder y degustar una pequeña parte del pétalo sintió que se derretía en su boca al tener tan buen sabor.

"¡Es dulce!" Exclamó comiéndose la flor completa. "Om... de-deliciosa...nom..."

Elise y Gridwin tan solo lo veían engullirlas una a una casi sin respirar, cuando sació el gran hambre que tenía, decidió recolectar algunas para poder comer luego.

Poco más de una hora continuaron ascendiendo por el empedrado camino, el cielo se tornaba cada vez más oscuro porque comenzaba a atardecer. Ian iba nuevamente quedando atrás de sus compañeros, al notarlo Elise volteó viendo cómo avanzaba prácticamente tambaleándose.

"¡O-oigan... espérenme!" Dijo. "No hace falta... que se alejen tanto."

"Estamos a menos de veinte metros." Comentó Gridwin.

Ian dio unos pasos más tambaleándose, inclinó levemente su cuerpo de lado y cayó al suelo levantando un poco de polvo mientras seguía moviendo sus piernas como si intentara seguir caminando.

"E-espérenme…" Dijo. "No hace falta que se apresuren tanto…"

Elise se acercó a él lentamente al verlo en el suelo, Gridwin se agacho para examinarlo, respiraba pausadamente por la boca y su vista se encontraba totalmente perdida.

"G-Gridwin… ¿desde cuando tus plumas son rosa y verde?" Balbuceó. "E-esos colores no te quedan…"

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Elise.

"¿E-Elise?... tus escamas cambian de color como un camaleón… que gracioso..."

"A-algo no está bien." Dijo Gridwin.

"¡Ow, mi estómago arde mucho." Chilló Ian retorciéndose mientras ponía sus pezuñas en su barriga.

Sus compañeros tan solo lo veía sufrir en el suelo, Gridwin lo levantó sobre su lomo para poder llevarlo.

"Tenemos que ir por ayuda…" Dijo. "E-esto no se ve nada bien."

Ambos salieron corriendo del lugar, seguían por el camino empedrado cuando lentamente unas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo. Tras unos minutos la lluvia caía sin piedad sobre ellos, Ian seguía gimoteando mientras que Gridwin suplicaba que no vomite sobre él.

Tras varios minutos llegaron a un curva del camino pero allí se encontraba contra la montaña un umbral tallado en la roca, se veía como una antigua edificación que se adentraba en la montaña.

Ingresaron sin dudarlo buscando refugio de la lluvia, una vez dentro solo se oía la lluvia de fondo, algunos truenos y los sonidos de dolor de Ian.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" Preguntó Elise.

"Habrá que esperar a que pase la lluvia." Contestó Gridwin.

El lugar tenía pilares de roca, se notaba una completa edificación allí dentro. La oscuridad era casi absoluta y no poseían nada con qué encender una pequeña fogata o algo para secarse.

"¿Quienes son ustedes?" Oyeron por detrás.

Al voltear se encontraron con una criatura cargando una antorcha en una de sus patas delanteras, tenía orejas puntiagudas, pelaje rojizo y dos colas esponjosas.

"U-un zorro astral…" Dijo Gridwin. "Hace años que no veía uno."

"¡AH… me duele…!" Exclamó Ian.

"Al parecer están con un compañero herido…" Dijo.

"N-no, no sabemos que tiene." Contestó Elise.

La zorra se acercó a Ian y lo olfateó un poco, luego abrió uno de sus ojos examinando lentamente. Ian seguía gimoteando y jadeando por la boca.

"¿Acaso comió algo raro?"

"No lo se, tan solo comió unas flores porque él no puede comer carne o gemas." Contestó Gridwin.

"¿Flores?" Preguntó. "¿Qué flores?"

"Estas." Contestó Elise.

Metió su mano en el bolso de Ian sacando una de las flores para mostrárselas a la zorra, al verla abrió muy grandes los ojos en total señal de asombro.

"Oh… no…" Dijo muy preocupada.

"¿Q-qué pasa?" Preguntó Elise al verla.

"Esa flor… es tóxica." Respondió. "Una sola te puede hacer pasar un muy mal rato."

"E-el se comió cinco de ellas…" Comentó Gridwin.

"¿¡QUE!?" Exaltó la zorra. "No… esto es malo… muy malo…"

La punta de una de sus colas se iluminó y la antorcha se elevó por los aires, Gridwin y Elise se sorprendieron mucho al ver eso pero la zorra comenzó a ingresar a la cueva.

"Se supone que ustedes no pueden acceder a este templo." Dijo. "Pero como es una emergencia… Síganme."

Gridwin, sin dudarlo dos veces, subió a Ian a su lomo y comenzó a seguir a la zorra, Elise corría a su lado. No tenía mucha idea de qué pasaba pero accedieron a un pasillo, las antorchas contra las paredes iluminaban el lugar y al doblar una esquina vieron a otro zorro, de pelaje gris pero al parecer tenía cuatro colas.

"¿A-a dónde vamos?" Consultó Elise.

"Con mi hermana, ella sabrá qué hacer." Contestó.


	29. Tres colas

Entre varios pasillos fueron guiados por la zorra, ella y los otros zorros que rara vez se cruzaban en el camino era casi tan grandes como Ian. Llegaron a una gran puerta de madera que abrió haciendo brillar la punta de su otra cola, al ingresar se veían grandes estanterías llenas de libros, mesas y libros esparcidos por doquier.

Una vez dentro, examinaba todo con la vista hasta que divisó una gran pila de libros, al acercarse puso una de sus patas sobre él dando un profundo suspiro.

"¡Kyara!" Exclamó. "¿Estás ahí?"

La pila se movió un poco y un par de libros se deslizaron, algunos cayendo al suelo, de entre ellos salió lentamente hacia arriba una cola blanca con su punta negra.

"Kyara, hermana… ¿otra vez te dormiste en tus tontas investigaciones?" Dijo.

"¿S-Stella?" Se oyó una débil voz salir de entre los libros. "¿Qué hora es?"

Dos colas más salieron a los lados y por debajo se asomó una pata blanca con la punta negra intentando tocar algo. Stella tan solo la tocó para darle la pauta de que se encontraba allí junto a la pila de libros.

"Hermana, tenemos en una emergencia…" Dijo. "Es un grave caso de envenenamiento por saldivia amarilla."

"Ah… ¿Q-qué tan grave puede ser?" Dijo Kyara volviendo a meter su pata bajo la pila de libros. "El dolor de cabeza por olfatear su polen se le pasará en un par de horas…"

"Se comió cinco flores enteras…" Replicó Stella.

"¿¡QUE!?"

La pila de libros se esparció volando en todas direcciones como si hubiera habido una explosión, uno de ellos golpeó a Gridwin en su rostro haciéndolo retroceder.

Una zorra blanca con tres colas apareció debajo de los libros, las puntas de sus colas así como sus patas eran oscuras, poseía en su cabeza el mismo pelaje oscuro formando una líneas hacia atrás y sus ojos celestes.

"Solo un forastero puede ser tan tonto." Dijo. "¿Y ustedes quienes son?" Preguntó al ver a Elise y Gridwin.

"Ella es Elise." Presentó Gridwin. "Él es Ian." Agregó poniéndose de lado para mostrarlo sobre él. "Y yo soy… ehm…"  
Por unos instantes se quedó pensando en que no debía decir su nombre, las dos zorras tan solo lo observaban pensar. No importaba cuánto se exprimía el cerebro, no se le ocurría un nombre falso.

"Yo…"

"Deja de tontear, el poni es quien comió las flores, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Kyara.

Una de sus colas se iluminó elevando a Ian por los aires, comenzó a llevarlo fuera de la biblioteca, sus compañeros los siguieron guiados por Stella.

"Stella, prepara las mezclas para el antídoto y quiero que nadie sepa de esto." Ordenó Kyara.

"Y-ya nos vio entrar un cuatro colas." Dijo.

"En ese caso esperemos que demore en contárselo a uno de los tres cinco o a la maestra."

Pese a no entender nada de lo que las dos zorras hablaban seguían detrás de ellas, Stella dobló por un pasillo mientras que Kyara. Ingresaron a una especie de enfermería donde un zorro de pelaje marrón se encontraba con unos jarros, este tenía cuatro colas.

"Vaya, es la tres colas." Dijo mirándola de reojo.

"B-Boris… sabes que…"

"Kyara, ¿qué haces con tres forasteros?" Dijo al verlos. "Sabes que no está permitido el acceso sin autorización."

"Boris, te pido que no le cuentes a la maestra, este poni tiene en su estómago cinco saldivias amarillas." Replicó Kyara.

Abrió la puerta para salir de allí e ingresó Stella con dos botellas y varias plantas cargadas por su magia. El zorro bufó al verla ingresar y salió del lugar.

Vieron como ambas se ponían a preparar el antídoto, Kyara daba las indicaciones a su hermana que seguía todo a la orden. Tras varios minutos y al ver cómo terminaban exprimiendo una valla en la pócima, se acercó para hacerlo beber a Ian.

"Grifo sin nombre." Dijo Kyara. "Pon a tu compañero en el suelo y quiero que lo sostengan con fuerza."  
Al colocar a Ian boca arriba, Stella llegó con algo que parecía un embudo con un tubo largo, lo colocó en la boca de Ian e ingresó un poco de él en su garganta. Comenzó a moverse mientras que Elise sostenía sus patas traseras y Gridwin las delanteras.

Kyara vertió el líquido en el embudo lentamente y poco a poco comenzó a calmarse, al terminar de hacerle beber todo, retiraron el embudo e Ian eructó muy fuerte.

"Eso sí que son modales…" Comentó Gridwin.

"Tal vez le quedaba menos de media hora de vida." Dijo Kyara. "Pero ahora se pondrá bien en uno o dos días."

"L-lo siento pero hay estrictas órdenes de que nadie puede quedarse…"

"Pero eso no quita que debemos ayudar a alguien en apuros." Se oyó por detrás interrumpiendo a Stella.

Los cuatro voltearon a la puerta viendo ingresar a una zorra de pelaje rojo como el fuego, siete colas ondeaban por detrás y las puntas de ellas y sus patas eran marrones.

"M-maestra Vela." Dijo Stella.

Esta zorra era un poco más grande que el resto, detrás de ella ingresó un zorro de cinco colas y otro de cuatro, el primero que se habían cruzado. Se pusieron a los lados de la maestra y ella se acercó a Elise y Gridwin, una de sus colas tocó levemente la frente de Elise y otra pasó por sobre la cara de Gridwin.

"Una joven dragona que fue desterrada de su pueblo." Dijo. "Y… qué sorpresa…"

Ambos tuvieron un pequeño escalofrío al oír lo que la maestra Vela decía, se vieron uno a otro algo nerviosos y luego volvieron a los imponentes ojos verdes de la zorra. Ella se acercó a Gridwin realizando una pequeña reverencia ante él, los dos zorros que se encontraban a sus lados se sorprendieron al ver eso.

"Su majestad el príncipe Gridwin, es una sorpresa que aparezca de esta forma por aquí." Dijo.

"Eh… yo… ¿cómo?" Balbuceaba Gridwin sin entender nada.

"Pueden quedarse aquí hasta que su compañero se recupere." Ordenó Vela. "Stella… enséñeles las habitaciones para invitados, Kyara; tú acompáñame."

Las dos zorras salieron el lugar, los otros dos de cinco y cuatro colas también. Al cerrar la puerta, la maestra Vela ordenó que la dejen a solas con Kyara, mientras avanzaban por el pasillo se veían a otros zorros pasar, algunos con dos colas y rara vez con cuatro.

"Kyara, sé que muchos consideran que tu investigación no lleva a ningún lado." Dijo Vela.

"Lo sé… además corro con el estigma de ser la única zorra astral de tres colas." Replicó. "Pero le prometo que esto…"  
"Al leer la memoria del príncipe y la dragoncilla, encontré algo que puede ser de utilidad para ti." Dijo. "Saben acerca de esas inscripciones que tanto te apasionan."

"¿En verdad!?" Exclamó Kyara elevando sus colas hacia arriba.

"Aquel potrillo es quien en verdad sabe, pero hasta que no recupere la consiencia no podremos averiguarlo." Agregó Vela.

* * *

"¿Cómo supo que yo soy el Principe de Griffonia?" Preguntó Gridwin.

"La maestra Vela es la zorra astral más poderosa, con el simple toque de una de sus colas puede saber quienes son y de donde vienen." Contestó Stella cerrando un cajón. "Si necesita saber más debe usar su magia algo más de tiempo."

Elise saltaba sobre el colchón una gran cama llena de felicidad, Gridwin tan solo seguía a Stella que sacaba unas mantas de un armario.

"¿Y qué hay de tu hermana? no le hemos agradecido por salvar a Ian."

"Pese a ser la única zorra de tres colas la maestra le tiene mucho aprecio." Respondió Stella mientras extendía la manta en otra cama. "Kyara es la única capaz de curar a tu amigo por ser la más inteligente de todos, siempre que lee un libro lo memoriza para siempre."  
"Oigan, ¿Por qué les preocupa tanto eso de la cantidad de colas?" Preguntó Elise. "Tú tienes dos."

"Los zorros astrales podemos hacer magia de forma similar a los unicornios." Respondió. "La cantidad de colas determina que tanto poder poseemos y aquí es una diferenciación de rangos." Agregó. "La zorra más poderosa es La maestra Vela con siete, tan sólo hay tres de cinco, los de cuatro colas son líderes de grupos y luego estamos los de dos… como yo que somos la mayoría."

Stella acomodaba las mantas sobre la cama de Elise mientras que sus colas ondeaban, Elise comía una de sus gemas y Gridwin tan solo revisaba sus pertenencias en la mochila.

"Su majestad, ¿se le antoja beber algo de té?" Preguntó Stella.

"Yo… n-no tienes que llamarme Su majestad…"

"¿Su alteza?" Preguntó Stella.

"Solo Gridwin… t-te permito que no seas formal." Replicó con una forzada e incómoda sonrisa.

"Está bien… he he, Gridwin. Iré por té y galletas" Comentó Stella.

"¡Yo te acompaño!" Exclamó Elise saliendo de la habitación detrás de Stella.

Gridwin tan solo suspiró al verlas irse, decidió caminar un poco el lugar, al avanzar por los pasillos los zorros de cuatro colas lo saludaban llamándolo su alteza, su majestad y en algunos casos mi señor. Esto ya le generaba mucha incomodidad por algún motivo extraño, al parecer la noticia de su presencia se había extendido rápidamente en el lugar.

"Príncipe Gridwin."

Volteó al oír que lo llamaban encontrándose a Kyara detrás de él, se la veía algo agitada, cargando un bolso del que sacó una libreta con su magia. La abrió y las páginas comenzaron a correr mientras se acercaba a él.

"Tal vez pueda ayudarme, su alteza." Dijo.

"No seas tan formal…"

"¿Alguna vez ha visto de estas?" Pregunto a Gridwin mostrándole la libreta.

Sus ojos se abrieron bien grandes al ver el contenido de la libreta, había inscripciones de runas con anotaciones hechas por Kyara. Pasó lentamente varias páginas mostrando otras e inclusive varios objetos extraños dibujados entre las páginas.

"N-no… no estoy seguro de qué son…" Contestó algo nervioso.

Habían acordado con Ian y Elise no contar a otros acerca de esas ruinas, y en caso de toparse con otras, no exponer su ubicación al ser muy peligrosas.

"Es una pena, su majestad…" Dijo Kyara volteando y pasando una de sus colas por debajo del pico de Gridwin. "Sabes, las zorras astrales somos muy buenas en temas de amor… y un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal." Agregó. "Mi principe rechazado…"

Las plumas del cuello de Gridwin se erizaron al oír tales palabras, al instante recordó que algunos zorros astrales pueden saber cosas con el simple toque de una des sus colas.

"E-el leer muchas novelas románticas no te convierte en experta…" Dijo Gridwin sin pensar.

Kyara frenó de golpe y tomó mucho aire, exhalando lentamente como si intentara contenerse, luego volteó poco a poco hacia Gridwin. Él tan solo tragó saliva con un poco de nerviosismo al ver como Kyara se acercaba.

"¿No quires ayuda?" Dijo levantando el mentón de Gridwin con su pata. "Veo un nombre que comienza con la letra G."

"¿¡Q-qué clase de hechicería es esta!?" Exclamó Gridwin echando su cabeza hacia atrás. "¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en las runas?"

"!Ah!" Exclamó sorprendida. "Así que se llaman runas…"

Por unos instantes Gridwin deseó no haber abierto el pico al decir eso, había despertado más interés en la zorra blanca y no parecía intentar rendirse. Antes de que ella lo tocara nuevamente con una de sus colas extendió sus alas emprendiendo la huida de allí.


	30. Recuerdos y Odio

Movió lentamente su cabeza hacia los lados sintiéndola muy pesada, su estómago le ardía mucho dándole nauseas de vez en cuando y deseos de vomitar. Giró en la cama y a un lado vió las flores amarillas que había comido dentro de un frasco.

"Bienvenido…" Se oyó una voz.

Ian giró su cabeza hacia la derecha viendo algo que parecía pelaje marrón y una especie de colas ondeando detrás de eso, llevaba puesta una bata blanca y unos lentes redondos.

"¿E-estoy muerto?" Preguntó.

"¡Por supuesto!" Respondió. "Eso te pasa por comer flores venenosas."

"¿¡E-eh!?" Exclamó Ian intentando incorporarse. "N-no puedo morir de una forma tan tonta… t-tengo que volver a Ponyville, Celestia nunca me perdonaría ser tan idiota…"

"Pues eres muy idiota."

Dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama aún mareado y con nauseas, la puerta del lugar se abrió y entraron Stella junto a Elise directo a la cama donde Ian estaba recostado, Elise se lanzó sobre él abrazandolo.

"¿E-Elise?" Preguntó Ian. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Idiota, casi te mueres." Replicó Elise.

"Gracias por cuidar de él, Braun." Dijo Stella. "Nosotras nos encargamos..."

"Denle solo agua o jugo y que beba sopa; nada de sólidos al menos hasta mañana." Dijo Braun quitándose la bata y saliendo del lugar.

"Braun suele hacer esas bromas cuando alguno recobra el conocimiento." Comentó Stella. "Hace ocho horas que te dimos el antídoto de la saldivia amarilla."

"¿L-la flor que comí era venenosa?" Preguntó Ian. "Pero era dulce…"

"Existen cuatro tipos de saldivia, dos comestibles y dos venenosas." Explicó Stella. "Blanca y verde son comestibles, la azul es conocida como poison joke y la amarilla es mortal pese a su agradable aroma y su dulce sabor."

"Oh… g-gracias…" Dijo Ian.

"Tus amigos te trajeron de casualidad aquí, y fue mi hermana quien preparó el antídoto." Replicó Stella. "Será mejor que le agradezcas a ella."

Kyara tan solo caminaba en un gran hall donde nueve pilares se extendían a lo largo, unos ventanales permitían que un poco de luz ingrese pese a la torrencial lluvia que había fuera y de vez en cuando los truenos iluminaban por completo el lugar. Observaba con cuidado de lado a lado y sus colas ondeaban lentamente a cada paso que daba. Un rayo cayó iluminando todo el hall permitiendo que se vea en el suelo la gran sombra de un pico.

"Su majestad, ¡lo encontré!" Dijo elevando su mirada al techo.

Gridwin se encontraba aferrado con una de sus garras en lo alto de una columna, cuando Kyara lo vió, se soltó emprendiendo vuelo para huir de ella. Ingresó por una puerta doblando hacia la derecha, Kyara lo siguió pero al doblar chocó con algo blando empujándolo con su cabeza hacia la pared.

"¿Hermana?" Preguntó Stella parada a su lado.

"S-se me escapó…" Dijo levantándose sin ver a qué le había dado.

Preparó sus patas y comenzó a correr por el pasillo sin prestarle atención a su hermana o al hecho de que Elise también se encontraba allí, al verla irse ambas observaron a Ian completamente golpeado contra la pared.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Elise.

"N-no…" Contestó Ian inclinándose y cayendo al suelo.

* * *

"Aquí podrás hablar con la maestra Vela." Dijo Stella parada frente a una puerta de madera. "Se que quieres dale las gracias pero…"

"No te preocupes, luego me gustaría agradecerle a tu hermana." Dijo Ian golpeando a la puerta.

"Adelante." se oyó desde el interior.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, aún se encontraba con nauseas pero intentaba disimularlo lo más posible, dentro se veía un gran escritorio y una zorra de pelaje rojo sentada detrás de él. había estanterías con libros, pergaminos y varios artefactos extraños.

"U-usted debe ser la maestra Vela…" Dijo Ian.

"Oh, el potrillo…" Dijo. "Acércate, casi mueres por el veneno."

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor del escritorio, era un poco más grande ante los ojos de Ian y le sorprendió el hecho de que poseía siete colas. Se sentó frente a él observándolo directo a los ojos con una mirada analítica.

"M-mi nombre es Ian… Ian Newyd… y…"

"Nunca había oído un nombre así en un poni." Interrumpió Vela.

"... q-quería darle las gracias por permitirme… ehm…"

Ian estaba algo nervioso ante la imponente presencia de Vela, por algún motivo pensaba demasiado cada palabra que iba a decir.

"Aún no estás del todo recuperado, tenemos reglas de no permitir el ingreso sin autorización…" Dijo Vela. "Pero tú vienes con el príncipe de Griffonia además que según me contó Braun, conoces a la princesa Celestia."

"¿C-Celestia?" Preguntó algo confundido Ian.

"Aunque hace un par de décadas que no la veo, somos amigas." Contestó la maestra. "¿Crees permitirme leer tu memoria para saber cómo se encuentra mi amiga?

"D-de acuerdo…"

Dos de sus colas se iluminaron levemente en las puntas y se colocaron a los lados de la cabeza de Ian, él sintió que su mente se ponía más ligera en un completo estado de relajación mientras que Vela veía algunos de sus recuerdos. Estuvieron un par de minutos en esa posición hasta que sorpresivamente Vela quitó el hechizo de él, sacudió su cabeza un par de veces y luego vio cómo la maestra Vela lo observaba algo asustada.

"N-no puede ser posible…" Dijo. "¡NO!"

Se puso de pie mirándolo fijo a los ojos nuevamente, su expresión se transformó de miedo a total ira, sus colas se extendieron a los lados y hacia arriba formando un semicírculo y las puntas se doblaron hacia adelante. Ian presintió mucho peligro al ver eso.

"¡Stella!" Exclamaba Gridwin volando hacia ella. "Haz que tu hermana se detenga."

Aterrizó rápidamente y se puso detrás de ella, intentando ocultarse pese a que él era de mayor tamaño. Stella aún se encontraba a un lado de la puerta que daba al estudio de la maestra Vela junto a Elise esperando a Ian.

"No hasta que me cuentes lo que sabes de esas inscripciones que llamas runas." Acotó Kyara acercándose al grupo.

"¿Runas?" Preguntó Elise. "Ian es quien sabe qué son y cómo funcionan."

La puerta del despacho de la maestra Vela estalló en pedazos detrás de ellos, al voltear de la sorpresa, vieron a Ian salir despedido de allí, rebotó contra la pared y cayó al suelo cubierto de heridas.

Vela salió caminando de allí con sus colas listas para atacar, unos orbes celestes que irradiaban un aura del mismo color aparecieron en cada punta de ellas. Abrió su boca y delante de ella apareció otro orbe, siete líneas de los que se encontraban atrás se unificaron al que estaba frente al hocico de Vela preparándose para atacar.

"¡MAESTRA VELA!" Gritó Kyara poniéndose frente a ella.

Parpadeó dos veces sacudiendo levemente su cabeza, la estela celeste que también salía a los lados de sus ojos se disipó permitiéndole ver lo que yacía frente a ella, un poni en el suelo cubierto de heridas, el lugar destruido y varios zorros acercándose para saber qué había sucedido.

"N-no quiero que se queden aquí." Dijo algo agitada. "Al amanecer, cuando la tormenta haya pasado, ustedes se irán de este lugar."

Kyara y Stella llevaron a Ian junto a Gridwin y Elise a la habitación de invitados, nadie se atrevía a decir alguna palabra mientras avanzaban y eran observados tajantemente por los demás zorros.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Preguntó Gridwin.

"No lo sé…" Contestó Kyara. "Pero es la primera vez que veo tal deseo de matar en sus ojos."

"Uh… s-sigo vivo…" Gimoteó Ian en la cama.

"Casi te mueres dos veces en un solo día." Comentó Gridwin irónicamente. "¿Qué pasó allí dentro?"

"Ah… la maestra Vela quiso leer mis memorias y repentinamente comenzó a atacarme." Contestó Ian bajando de la cama. "_Curación._"

Un círculo mágico con inscripciones de runas apareció debajo de él generando un aura mágica que lentamente fue sanando sus heridas. Kyara y Stella realizaron un grito ahogado al ver eso pero Ian no se había percatado que ellas se encontraban allí.

"I-Ian…" Dijo Gridwin.

Algo confundido por cómo su amigo lo observaba, notó que señalaba algo con la garra, al seguir la mirada hacia donde apuntaba se encontró con Kyara y Stella observándolo con sus bocas abiertas.

"Se suponía que esto sería un secreto." Comentó Gridwin.

"¡T-tú puedes hacer esas inscripciones antiguas!" Exclamó Kyara tomándolo se ambos lados de su rostro. "¡Dime todos tus secretos!"

"Hermana, tal vez sea esa la razón por la que la maestra Vela lo atacó." Acotó Stella. "Puede que sea peligroso, dejá esa tonta investigación."

"Vela puede saber lo que desee de quien lee la mente si está el tiempo suficiente usando su magia sobre él." Comentó Kyara. "Aunque sé como hacerlo apenas podré realizar esa magia si llego a las seis colas…"

Un fuerte escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Ian al oír esas palabras, La maestra vela podía leer por completo sus recuerdos de la misma manera que Celestia hacía con él. Por unos instantes supuso que lo atacó al descubrir que solía ser un humano pero no estaba seguro de qué tan lejos había llegado en sus memorias.

"Tengo que saber qué vio la maestra Vela." Dijo Ian.

"Llamarte suicida sería poco." Comentó Kyara. "Un solo golpe del hechizo que estaba a punto de realizar y tú serías solo cenizas."

"Fuiste capaz de detenerla, acompáñame y prometo contarte algo sobre las runas." Propuso Ian.

"Mala idea… no sabes qué puede pasar." Replicó Gridwin.

Avanzaron hacia los aposentos de Vela, Elise y Gridwin los acompañaron pese a que sabían de qué sería mala idea. Atravesando un gran patio se podían ver las estrellas en el firmamento, la tormenta había terminado antes de lo esperado y aún no amanecía.

"¡Te dije que debías irte cuando la tormenta acabe!" Oyeron en lo alto.

De un salto cayó frente a ellos la maestra Vela portando una armadura dorada, caminó hacia el grupo posicionándose delante de Ian. Lo llamativo fue que cuando se acercó a él, en la armadura se iluminaron varias inscripciones de runas.

"M-maestra, ¿¡qué hace!?" Preguntó Kyara.

"Tan solo protejo a los zorros astrales." Respondió. "Siempre lo he hecho y no pienso permitir que vuelvan a sufrir." Comentó. "Los tuyos me trajeron mucho dolor cuando era apenas una cachorrita…"

Ian observó a los lados muy sorprendido pero sabía que ella lo señalaba a él, no había dudas al respecto. Vela había leído sus recuerdos de cuando era un humano.


	31. Proteger a toda costa

Vela tan solo se acercó al grupo, ella había dejado bien claro que su deseo era proteger a los zorros astrales pero el único que sabía la razón de su comportamiento era Ian. No tenía deseos de que su identidad sea revelada ante sus compañeros o ante Kyara y su hermana.

"¿P-por qué nos atacas?" Preguntó Gridwin.

"Técnicamente sólo atacó a Ian." Comentó Kyara.

"Sabes, creo que no me agradas…" Bufó Gridwin.

"Tan solo protejo a los míos, mi familia." Respondió Vela.

"¡No tienes que temerme!" Exclamó Ian. "No sé lo que habrá sucedido en el pasado pero las cosas han cambiado, no hay razón para odiar."

Una de las colas de Vela se iluminó durante unos segundos tras las palabras de Ian, debajo de él apareció un círculo celeste y varios rayos salieron disparados hiriendolo en las patas.

"Los de tu clase oprimieron a los zorros astrales, evitaban que nos desarrollemos por miedo a nuestro potencial." Dijo Vela volviendo a atacar a Ian.

"E-esa armadura... tiene runas, te contradices al portarla." Dijo Ian algo adolorido.

Las runas volvieron a brillar ante las palabras de Ian y un aura dorada comenzó a emanar de ella, esta se volvió rojiza poco a poco extendiéndose por su cuerpo y las colas de Vela parecían estar en llamas.

"Ha ha ha, un pequeño recuerdo de quienes acabaron con mi familia hace siglos." Contestó.

"M-maestra… nunca la había visto comportarse así." Dijo Kyara acercándose. "Ya basta… u-usted sabía de las runas y nunca me lo dijo…"

"Tú eres muy importante para los zorros, pese a que nunca superaste las tres colas." Dijo. "Tu habilidad de nunca olvidar es valiosa, de todos modos pensaba que nunca llegarías a ningún lado con tu investigación y así no desperdiciar tu potencial." Agregó. "Hasta que esta cosa apareció…"

"No podremos hacerle frente." Susurró Ian a Gridwin. "Esa armadura amplifica su magia y seguramente le otorga protección extra."

"¿Y qué propones?"

"Huir…"

Tras decir eso Ian se posicionó frente a Kyara parándose solo en sus patas traseras, extendió las delanteras a los lados y las chocó al frente recitando "Shyne". un fuerte destello se generó allí cegando a todos los presentes durante unos segundos, pasó por debajo de Kyara subiéndola a su lomo para correr.

"¡Ahora, salgamos de aquí!" Exclamó.

Apenas podían ver con claridad, pero al estar detrás de Ian, provocó que el destello no los cegára por completo, aún se encontraba brillando frente al rostro de Vela.

Cruzaron a su lado a todo galope hacia la siguiente sección del lugar, Kyara no se movía en absoluto y su mirada se encontraba perdida.

"He-hermana..." Dijo Stella.

"Todos estos años... fui solo un objeto para ella..." Interrumpió Kyara sin quitar su mirada del suelo. "Solo alguien que recuerde cada libro, pergamino o pieza de información..."

"N-no es así hermana..."

Aun seguían en carrera, Ian cargando a Kyara en su lomo mientras que sus compañeros iban por detrás. Los planes habían cambiado por completo, ya era imposible razonar con Vela.

"Lo mejor será irnos y dejar a los zorros en paz." propuso Ian recostándose para que Kyara baje.

"Por primera vez no tienes deseos de meterte en problemas." Comentó Gridwin. "Y estoy de acuerdo."

Lentamente se prepararon para retirarse, Kyara aún se encontraba atónita por todo lo vivido. Tras avanzar varios metros notaron que el lugar se encontraba muy silencioso, como si no hubiera nadie más.

Stella comenzó a tambalearse de a poco como si estuviera mareada.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Elise.

"N-no lo sé... todo me da vueltas..." Respondió sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

"Tal vez sea por todas las emociones vividas en una noche." Comentó Ian.

Tan solo dio dos pasos más cuando Stella cayó al suelo, apenas podía tener sus ojos abiertos.

"¡Stella!" Exclamó Kyara al verla. "A... hay que llevarla con Braun."

Cargaron a Stella en el lomo de Gridwin, apenas abría los ojos parpadeando lentamente. Al abrir las puertas de la enfermería, encontraron a Braun desmayado en el escritorio, Gridwin corrió hacia él para ver como se encontraba pero al voltearlo tan solo comenzó a roncar.

"E-está durmiendo…"

"Stella también." Dijo Kyara. "Es un hechizo de sueño…"  
"¿Cómo es posible esto?" Preguntó Ian.

"Hay un hechizo de sueño que permite dormir a todos en una determinada área." Explicó Kyara. "Pero no sabía que era selectivo."

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó Elise. "¿Acaso no tendrías que estar todos dormidos?"

"Nos está cazando." Dijo Ian. "Está dejando al resto de los zorros fuera de esto."

Kyara puso a su hermana en la cama tapándola con la manta, aún no podía superar el hecho de que la maestra Vela la haya utilizado como un objeto pero decidió que debía obtener una respuesta.

"Vamos al salón principal." Propuso Kyara.

"¿Tienes alguna idea?" Consultó Gridwin.

"D-disculpa, pero ella quiere destruirme, no creo que sea el momento adecuado para sentarnos a charlar." Comentó Ian.

"Ella ahora se encuentra enceguecida por odio, nunca la vi así…"

Guiados por Kyara fueron hacia el salón principal, en el camino vieron a alguno que otro zorro durmiendo sentado, en las alfombras o sobre una mesa inclusive.

"E-esperen…" Dijo Ian desde atrás del grupo antes de que abran la puerta.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Kyara.

"Creo que será mejor planear una estrategia solo en caso de que nos ataque."

"No te preocupes, no le hará daño a ninguno de nosotros." Dijo Kyara. "Está el príncipe de Griffonia con nosotros y ella puede oír razones de mi."

Abrió la puerta usando la magia de una de sus colas, se encontraba completamente oscuro pero al ingresar unos pasos en el centro del salón un aura roja iluminó todo, era Vela esperándolos.

"Nuevamente estoy de acuerdo contigo Ian…" Dijo Gridwin al ver a la maestra.

El tono rojizo que generaba hacía la situación más terrorífica para todos, lentamente se acercaron y permitieron que Kyara intente razonar con ella.

"M-maestra… nadie tiene intenciones de pelear." Dijo. "¿P-por qué los atacas?"

"¿Acaso quieres que maten a tu única hermana?" Dijo Vela. "¿a tus amigos, a todos los zorros?"

"Pero… los ponis son amigos."

"Yo no consideraría esa cosa un poni." Sentenció Vela. "Nada nos asegura que vuelva con los suyos para acabar con los zorros astrales."

"¿D-de qué está hablando?" Preguntó Gridwin.

"¡Ya te lo dije antes, las cosas han cambiado!" Exclamó Ian poniéndose en guardia. "¿¡Cuando fue la última vez que has salido a ver el mundo exterior!?

"¡Cállate monstruo insolente!"

tres orbes celestes aparecieron en las puntas de las colas de Vela, cada uno de ellos lanzó un delgado rayo hacia Ian. "Light wall" recitó generando una barrera frente al grupo.

El primer rayo fue desviado sin problema, el segundo agrietó la barrera y el último la destruyó como si fuera un cristal. Este rayo golpeó en el suelo entre las patas de Ian pero el esfuerzo por mantener la barrera ante tal ataque fue demasiado.

"¡Yo Gridwin, hijo de Winsail; príncipe de Griffonia te exijo que desistas este ataque!" Exclamó. "Lo siento Ian, necesitamos toda la ventaja que sea posible." Susurró.

"Heh, tú no tienes poder aquí..." Dijo Vela. "¿No es algo irónico ver al Príncipe de los grifos viajando con tal criatura?"

"¿A-a qué te refieres?"

"Intentaron esclavizar a los suyos pero al no poder controlarlos casi los exterminan." Agregó ante la consulta de Gridwin. "Sin mencionar que mataban dragones por sus garras, colmillos y escamas." Mencionó observando a Elise.

El grupo se encontraba confundido ante las palabras de la maestra Vela, Ian dio unos pasos poniéndose junto a Kyara y puso su pata delantera derecha frente a ella en señal de que retroceda.

"Gridwin..." Dijo Ian. "No se que tan bien lo recuerdes... pero yo soy quien usó su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a tu padre y las princesas en la meta de la gran carrera."

"¡N-no puede ser…!" Exclamó Gridwin. "¿E-eres tú?"

"Si… ya quedas libre de dejarme a mi suerte, ¡vete!" Ordenó Ian preparándose para enfrentar a Vela. "Tal vez no corra con la responsabilidad de lo que le sucedió a tu familia pero acepto la culpa de lo que los míos hicieron."

Elise y Kyara no entendieron nada de lo que sucedía, Gridwin extendió sus alas e impulsandose con ellas se colocó rápidamente junto a Ian.

"Lo siento Vela pero este poni es un héroe que salvó a los reinos de Griffonia y Equestria." Dijo Gridwin. "Se encuentra bajo la protección de ambos reinos."

Abriendo bien grandes sus ojos ante tal declaración de Gridwin, Ian sintió que no se encontraba solo. Las colas de Vela comenzaron a ondear y el aura roja se intensificó al oír esas palabras.

"¡Yo tampoco pienso permitir que lastimes a mis amigos!" Exclamó Elise subiendo sobre Gridwin.

"Que así sea…"

"Lo siento maestra pero yo tampoco pienso permitir que los lastimes." Agregó Kyara uniéndose al grupo.

"¿Piensas traicionarme?" Preguntó Vela.

"Usted me traicionó primero… y pienso aprender sobre este mundo saliendo a verlo con mis propios ojos."

"Tantos siglos protegiendolos aquí dentro para que una insolente decida que es mejor que los demás." Bufó Vela. "Mejor que yo… con tan solo tres colas y sin pertenecer a ningún grupo."

iete colas se iluminaron y lentamente comenzaron a sentir una fuerte presión sobre ellos, Ian se colocó en guardia rápidamente y recitó "_Gravity Hole_", saltó rápidamente hacia Vela pero al intentar tocarla el aura mágica casi lo quemó.

"¡Ah… no puede ser!" Exclamó Ian.

"¿Así que puedes moverte libremente?"

"No eres la única que puede realizar un hechizo de gravedad." Contestó Ian. "Veamos qué te parece esto. _Frost Wave._"

Una columna de hielo salió por debajo de Vela tapándola por completo pero a los pocos segundos este se derritió. Ian sabía que su poder era insignificante ante lo que enfrentaban, corrió hacia Elise realizando el hechizo de gravedad sobre ella para que pueda moverse libremente también.

"¡Elise, yo te elijo!" Exclamó lanzándola hacia Vela.

Extendió sus garras aferrándose de su rostro, estiró su espalda hacia atrás y gritando "¡Libera a mis amigos!" para luego propinarle un potente golpe de su frente contra la de ella aturdiéndola por completo. Saltó hacia atrás al ver lo que había logrado y el aura roja se apagó Liberando a Gridwin y Kyara de la presión que tenían sobre ellos.

"¿¡C-cómo!?" Cuestionó Vela sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Sabía que no hay suficientes libros sobre dragones." Dijo Ian. "Si salieras a conocerlos sabrías que pueden soportar altas temperaturas e inclusive sumergirse a la lava." Agregó. "Tu barrera calórica es inútil contra nosotros."

"Ahora veremos…"

Tras decir eso Vela giró y una de sus colas se abalanzó sobre Elise que no se encontraba muy lejos, un instante antes de ser golpeada, Gridwin pasó volando rápidamente para salvarla. La cola impactó contra el suelo agritándolo.

Observó hacia arriba y siete orbes celestes aparecieron en las puntas de sus colas, comenzaron a lanzar rafagas pero Gridwin las esquivaba con un poco de esfuerzo. Ian no esperaba que el entrenamiento que le había dado fuera a ser necesario tan rápido.

Kyara no sabía qué hacer al verlos enfrentar a la maestra Vela, sabía que tarde o temprano ella los derrotaría por disponer de un gran poder mágico que los superaba.

Tras recibir un fuerte golpe de una de las colas de Vela, Ian rodó en el suelo hasta las patas de Kyara.

"¿E-estás bien?" Preguntó al verlo levantarse algo dolorido.

"Si, pero ella se encuentra ciega, si no la detenemos no sabemos lo que pueda hacer luego."

"N-nunca pensé que llegaría a enfrentarla…" Dijo Kyara. "Es mi maestra pero…"

"En ocasiones para proteger a los que amas hay que arriesgarlo todo." Interrumpió Ian. "Nadie quiere herir a otros pero en esta ocasión si no lo hacemos no se detendrá."

"P-puedo entrar en su mente… y… detenerla…" Dijo Kyara. "Pero tengo que conectar el poder de mis tres colas en simultáneo con ella."

"En ese caso tendrás que acercarte…" Observó Ian. "Bien…"

Tronó su cuello y comenzó a observar la situación, Elise lanzaba una de sus llamaradas pero fue bloqueada por dos de las colas de Vela, Gridwin no podía acercarse a ella pero esquivaba los ataques que le lanzaba.

"Parece que depende de los ojos y no es capaz de defender varios flancos a la vez." Comentó Ian. "¡Hagámoslo!"


	32. Olvidando el rencor

Debían encontrar una forma rápida de inmovilizar a la maestra Vela, pese a los intentos de Gridwin y Elise de mantenerla ocupada, los lanzó a los lados con un aura expansiva que generó uniendo las puntas de sus siete colas sobre ella.

Kyara era la única capaz de detenerla y la idea era evitar lastimarla, Ian corría alrededor de ella manteniendo cierta distancia para encontrar una abertura y así acercarse.

Vela tan solo se esmeraba más en atacarlo a él en lugar de Elise o Gridwin, de quienes tan solo se defendía.

Las puntas de las colas de Vela se elevaron al mismo tiempo hacia arriba y al descender bruscamente chocaron en el suelo provocando una muy densa cortina de humo celeste, Ian realizó su hechizo de localización para ver donde se encontraban todos pero no vio a Vela.

"¡Tengan cuidado, no puedo verla!" Exclamó Ian.

"Los zorros astrales nos especializamos en las ilusiones." Oyó frente a él. "Y dejamos ver lo que deseamos que sea visto."

Ian no entendió mucho de esas palabras que acababa de oír, simplemente sonaron en su cabeza sin siquiera provenir de alguna dirección perceptible. Movía sus orejas de un lado a otro intentando identificarlo pero no oía ni a sus compañeros, tan solo una leve risa de Vela que se intensificó lentamente.

Repentinamente apareció frente a sus ojos, el color de sus ojos eran completamente rojos observándolo con una diabólica mirada. Intentó saltar hacia atrás para alejarse de ella pero fue atrapado de los lados por dos de las colas que se estiraron como serpientes.

"¿Cómo…"

"He, he, he…" Rió Vela. "Fuiste un tonto al permitirme ver dentro de tu mente, conozco tus habilidades." Dijo. "Sé que puedes ver quienes están cerca tuyo con un hechizo, pero te dije que tu veras lo que yo quiero que veas."

Dos colas más ataron sus patas traseras y otras dos se enroscaron en su cuello, lo elevaron en el aire estrangulandolo con fuerza, la séptima cola apuntaba directo a su pecho emitiendo luz y un orbe celeste apareció allí.

De entre la neblina apareció Gridwin propinando un potente puñetazo de lado a Vela en su estómago, arrojándola varios metros.

"I-Ian…" Dijo jadeando.

"¿Q-qué pasó?"

"Estaba dentro de una ilusión… pude despertar porque vi algo que no estaba bien." Agregó Gridwin.

"¿Acaso Gilda te pidió ser tu novia?" Preguntó Ian.

Gridwin tan solo se sonrojó y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, no dijo palabra alguna pero al parecer Ian había dado en el clavo con su comentario.

"D-de hecho, fue Fitz…"

"¿Y qué hay de las chicas?"

"Elise está por allí, creo que sobre una montaña de gemas." Señaló Gridwin.

La neblina comenzó a disiparse poco a poco y se pudo ver a Elise sentada realizando varios gestos como si tomara algo en el aire y lo metiera en su boca masticando como si estuviera delicioso. Kyara por su parte se encontraba acostada en el suelo durmiendo.

"K-Kyara, levántate." Dijo Gridwin sacudiendola.

"S-Stella… no quiero ir a clases… me aburre…" Dijo dando la vuelta.

"¿¡AH!?" Gritó Elise. "¿¡D-Dónde están mis gemas!?" Chillo mirando en todas direcciones. "Ian, Gridwin… ¿qué pasó con esa zorra malvada?"

Por unos instantes se sintieron unos tontos por haber caído en las ilusiones pero luego recordaron que aún se encontraban en peligro. Por detrás de Elise apareció una de las colas de vela envolviendola y alzandola en el aire.

"Su majestad, mi intención era dejarlo a usted y esta lagartija fuera de esto." Comentó Vela girando a elise para verla a los ojos. "Pero veo que sus intenciones son las de hacerme frente también."

Elise la observaba con total seriedad, como si mucho no le importara estar de cabeza mirando a los rojizos ojos de la maestra Vela, ella la acercó más a su rostro y Elise lanzó sin advertencia alguna una gran llamarada azul.

Instantáneamente la soltó cayendo cerca de ella, Elise apenas la había quemado pero sacudía su cabeza por el repentino ataque mientras que salía un poco de humo de su pelaje.

"Nadie me llama lagartija."

"Tiene el temperamento de un dragón adulto." Comentó Gridwin al ver eso.

"Creo que no le agrada que la llamen pequeña…" Agregó Ian. "Oh, ¡Kyara despierta!"

Sin importar cuánto la sacuda ella no abría sus ojos, se encontraba completamente dormida simplemente balbuceando tonterías en voz baja con tal de no despertar.

"Siempre fue alguien difícil de despertar." Dijo Vela entre risas. "No permitiré que la usen como ventaja."

Vela conocía algo que no beneficiaba a la estrategia, ella dio unos pasos al frente sin prestar atención a Elise que aún se encontraba a su lado y propinó una segunda llamarada más potente.

"¡Ya me tienes harta con tus ataques sorpresa!" Bufó Vela disipando las llamas con sus colas

Dos de sus colas realizaron una rápida estocada que golpeó en el pecho de Elise, un destello celeste se generó y salió despedida hacia una gran columna.

"¡No!" Exclamó Gridwin volando hacia ella de un salto.

En medio del aire un orbe golpeó su al derecha haciéndolo caer al suelo a pocos centímetros de Elise, se arrastró hacia ella que tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Ahora esto es entre nosotros… estúpido humano…" Dijo Vela caminando hacia Ian.

"¡G-Gridwin, Elise está con vida!" Exclamó Ian. "Intenta despertar a Kyara."

Al oír eso puso su garra suavemente en el pecho de Elise y ella tomó un poco de aire, gimoteando del dolor. Ian por su parte pensaba en cada posibilidad que tenía de enfrentar directamente a Vela por sí solo, no podía recibir impactos directos siquiera cubriéndose con una barrera mágica. la magia que poseía era demasiado grande.

"Hace muchos siglos ustedes acababan con los nuestros." Comenzó a contar vela. "Cuando un zorro superaba la sexta cola eran masacrados ya que su poder era demasiado grande y nos temían."

"L-la leyenda del Kyubi." Dijo Ian en voz baja.(*)

"Ustedes nos temían y evitaban que nos desarrollemos." Continuó. "¡Cuando los zorros astrales tan sólo deseaban vivir pacíficamente!"

"¡Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, los humanos ya no lastiman a los tuyos!" Excusó Ian. "Aprendieron de sus errores y los veneran… los extrañan." Continuó. "Zorros, dragones Grifos… unicornios y pegasos inclusive."

Gridwin no oía nada de lo que conversaban, con su ala derecha caída y muy dolorida corrió hacia Kyara, continuó sacudiéndola pero ella tan solo gimoteaba. Ya empezaba a perder la paciencia así que tomó una de sus colas y las apretó con ambas garras.

Instantáneamente Kyara despertó emitiendo un gran aullido de dolor, volteó bruscamente hacia sus colas viendo que Gridwin aún apretaba una de ellas.

"¿¡Pero qué crees que le haces a una dama!?" Chilló con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Estamos en apuros y tú no despie…"

Recibió dos latigazos en cada uno de los lados de su rostro antes de que termine de decir nada más, y un tercero en la parte de arriba de su cabeza haciendo chocar su pico contra el suelo.

"U-un segundo… Ian está frente a la maestra." Dijo volteando hacia ellos.

Volteó hacia Gridwin notando que una de sus alas se encontraba herida, luego dirigió la vista a Elise quien yacía en el suelo contra una gran columna.

"¿Q-qué pasó?"

"Si puedes hacer algo antes de que nos mate por favor hazlo." Dijo Gridwin.

Las colas de vela apuntaban de forma amenazante a Ian, el retrocedió lentamente pero tenía toda posibilidad de escape cubierta. Lanzó el ataque con cuatro de ellas y cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor, al notar que no pasó nada abrió uno de ellos viendo a Kyara cubriendo con sus tres colas al frente.

"Ah… rápido, haz algo…" Dijo con mucho esfuerzo

"Eh, yo… _Heaven Chain._" Recitó Ian.

De una de sus pezuñas salieron unas tiras hechas de luz se se dispersaron alrededor de Vela, lentamente ataron su cuerpo y destellaron por unos instantes desapareciendo. Ella forcejeaba pero no podía moverse.

"L-lo logramos" Dijo Ian.

Una de las cadenas de luz apareció ante su vista y se cortó mientras que Vela aún forcejeaba, una segunda hizo lo mismo. No disponían de mucho tiempo ya que tan solo diez cadenas habían atado a la maestra, Kyara se aceró apoyando la punta de dos de sus colas a los lados de la cabeza de su maestra.

Tras un destello los ojos de ambas se pusieron blancos y entraron en una etapa de trance. Ian se acercó para ver pero fue tocado por la tercer cola de Kyara haciéndolo entrar en trance también.

Todo estaba blanco y se sentía una densa niebla, caminó sin rumbo hasta que encontró una pequeña zorra con el pelaje rojizo llorando casi sin consuelo, frente a ella habían dos zorros mayores en el suelo.

Vio algo que parecía la sombra de un humano tomándola del pelaje de la espalda y elevándola en el aire. Ian corrió hacia él saltando con sus patas delanteras, al tocarlo se disipó como si fuera humo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó.

"M-mamá… papá…" Sollozó observando a los dos zorros.

"¿C-cómo te llamas?"

"Vela…" Respondió.

Fue en ese momento cuando entendió lo que sucedía, no solo se encontraba en la mente de la maestra Vela, sino también dentro de sus recuerdos.

"L-lo siento…" Dijo Ian abrazando a la pequeña zorra. "Lo siento tanto…"

"Tú no has hecho nada, fueron esos…"

"Si pudiera mostrarte, en el presente se arrepienten de lo que hicieron." Replicó Ian.

"¿D-de verdad?" Pregunto Vela.

"Claro que puedes mostrarle." Oyó a un lado.

Kyara se acercaba a ambos, su cuerpo estaba prácticamente hecho de aura mágica, apenas podía verla con claridad pero sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

"Tan solo unan sus mentes."

Ian observó a la pequeña Vela que apretaba su rostro contra su pecho, la tomó de las mejillas con sus pezuñas y puso su frente sobre la de ella. Instantáneamente comenzó a mostrarle cómo era el mundo de los humanos que él conocía, los avances en tecnología, como protegen a las demás especies y cómo mostraban a las criaturas que ya no habitan su mundo como los zorros astrales.

"Ya no nos temas, aprendimos de nuestros errores y nos haría muy felices volver a tenerlos entre nosotros." Dijo Ian.

"Pero yo…"

"Lo de tu familia es irreversible, pero puedes aprender a perdonar." Interrumpió Ian. "No te quedes en la soledad y oscuridad de esta cueva, sál a conocer el mundo que te rodea y verás la felicidad de nuevo… eso es lo que yo estoy haciendo."

un fuerte destello los cegó por unos instantes, parpadeo varias veces notando que Vela se encontraba sobre él abrazándolo, su armadura había caído de su cuerpo, ya no la llevaba puesta y Kyara se encontraba a un lado con su cuerpo emitiendo aura mágica y jadeando de cansancio.

"N-nunca había tenido que usar tanto poder para unificar tres mentes de esa manera…" Dijo exhausta.

"¿Es cierto?" Oyó Ian.

Elevó su cabeza viendo que pese a que la maestra Vela aún lo abrazaba, se encontraba consciente apoyando de lado el rostro contra su pecho.

"¿Ustedes nos extrañan?" Agregó.

"No creo poder mostrarlo pero si… ya no hay razón para temerles." Respondió Ian.

"¿Temerles?" Preguntó Vela de nuevo. "Tú…"

"Yo decidí dejar atrás esa vida y ser lo que tienes frente a tus ojos." Interrumpió Ian. "Un simple poni terrestre."

Vela tan solo rió un poco ante tal respuesta y luego volteó su mirada al lugar, como había destruido el suelo y las heridas hechas a sus compañeros.

"K-Kyara…" Dijo muy sorprendida. "Tus colas…"

Ian recostó su cabeza observando al revés qué había pasado con Kyara notando que el aura que la rodeaba se había disipado de su cuerpo y una nueva cola le había crecido.

* * *

***Kyubi no Kitsune no es una historia de la serie animada Naruto, allí usa al Kyubi como personaje pero en realidad el Kyubi es el mítico zorro de nueve colas en las mitologias orientales. Dependiendo el país cambia pero tienen en común que sus colas van aumentando en número a medida que se hacen mas poderosos.**


	33. En el mundo de los sueños

"Su majestad… aún no puedo dejar atrás el arrepentimiento que tengo por haberlo herido." Dijo Vela.

"N-no es problema, de todos modos, yo escapé del palacio así que se supone que no estuve aquí."

"Y así será, si alguien llega preguntando por usted, nunca lo hemos visto." Agregó Vela realizando una reverencia.

Ya era de día, Gridwin tenía entablillada su ala derecha tras el ataque mágico recibido, Braun se encontraba vendando a Elise en el pecho y poniendo un parche en su cabeza como precaución. Stella charlaba muy emocionada con su hermana por el logro de haber obtenido su cuarta cola.

"Esto significa que serás líder, ¡eso es genial!" Exclamó Stella.

"S-sí… aunque no lo se…" Divagaba Kyara sin saber qué responder. "Esto es un poco repentino."

"Maestra Vela, ¿qué harán a partir de ahora?" Preguntó Ian.

"Creo que seguiremos como estamos por unos meses más y luego comenzarán a salir pequeños grupos de zorros." Contestó. "Ya no hay necesidad de estar encerrados."

"¿Y qué hay de esa extraña armadura?" Preguntó nuevamente Ian.

"No pienso volver a usarla, además… ya no dispone de la magia que poseía." Contestó Vela. "Esa armadura me fue entregada por un extraño poni hace ya mucho tiempo."

"Hace unos meses atrás… una amiga mía fue controlada por una armadura similar." Comentó Ian.

"¿Crees poder mostrarme?" Preguntó Vela acercando dos de sus colas hacia Ian.

"Eh… no te volverás loca de nuevo… ¿verdad?"

"Hu, hu, hu, ya no." Replicó.

Apoyó lentamente las puntas de las colas a los lados de la cabeza de Ian, él se enfocó en recordar ese momento cuando tuvo que enfrentar a Derpy en el castillo de Griffonia. Tras unos minutos Vela quitó su magia algo sorprendida.

"Es posible que el mismo poni esté detrás de eso." Comentó Vela abriendo sus ojos.

Prepararon sus bolsos con provisiones y se encontraban listos para continuar su viaje, ya en las puertas de ingreso al templo de los zorros astrales se despedían de Kyara y Stella.

"Si no fuera por ustedes mi hermana nunca habría obtenido la cuarta cola." Dijo Stella. "Vuelvan a visitarnos nuevamente y tal vez yo pueda obtener la tercera, he, he."

"No gracias… no quiero volver a enfrentar a la maestra Vela." Espetó Gridwin.

"¿Continuarás estudiando las runas?" Preguntó Ian a Kyara. "Creeme, es muy peligroso."

"Creo que descansaré de todo por un tiempo, ahora que soy una cuatro colas mis actividades tal vez cambien."

"De acuerdo, cuidense mucho." Dijo Ian tomando rumbo hacia el norte. "Y muchas gracias por haberme salvado de la flor venenosa."

Los tres caminaban en silencio, Gridwin y Elise se encontraban heridos y por alguna razón Ian se sentía culpable. Llegado el mediodía observó entre sus provisiones y encontró unas flores blancas iguales a las amarillas que había comido.

"C-chicos… siento mucho haberlos metido en ese lío." Dijo Ian observando la flor.

"Tú mismo me lo dijiste, que en este viaje habrá mucho dolor." Replicó Gridwin. "Según Braun, tan solo debo llevar este vendaje en mi ala por una o dos semanas."

"En mi caso, mis escamas me protegieron del golpe." Comentó Elise. "Aunque de todos modos dolió mucho." Agregó frotando el vendaje de su pecho.

Dando un suspiro de alivio, Ian metió la flor en su boca al ver que sus amigos no estaban enfadados con él por ser los únicos en haber recibido heridas.

Ya en la noche encontraron un lugar perfecto para acampar, una roca servía de techo y poseía un hueco donde depositaron las ramas secas que recolectaron en el camino, emulando una chimenea. Una vez dormido, Ian sintió que alguien lo llamaba dentro de su sueño, al voltear se encontró con Spitfire volando. Cayó directamente sobre él abrazandolo con fuerza casi sin permitirle moverse.

"Ah, Spitfire… ¿qué te pasa?" Preguntó Ian algo confundido.

"No lo puedo creer." Oyó a un lado.

Volteó su mirada encontrando a Selena parada a su lado, observando fijo como Spitfire lo abrazaba y frotaba su rostro contra su pecho.

"Eh, p-puedo explicarlo…"

Antes de que pueda dar una excusa, por detrás apareció Trixie abrazandolo también, Selena no se quedó atrás abalanzándose también sobre él. Por algún motivo las tres actuaban de forma extraña y lo más raro era el hecho de que no peleaban entre ellas como de costumbre.

"¿Llego en un mal momento?" Oyó a alguien más a su derecha.

"¿¡L-Luna!?" Exclamó Ian al verla. "¿Tú también?"

"He, He, no… Solo estoy de visita." Contestó entre risas

"Entonces…"

"Esto es un sueño." Dijo Luna terminando la frase de Ian.

Su cuerno brilló por unos instantes y las tres ponis desaparecieron en aire como si fueran humo, permitiéndole a Ian moverse de nuevo.

"Que pena… justo cuando la cosa se ponía interesante…" Oyeron ambos.

"¿¡Quien es!? Exclamó Luna.

Lentamente un aura mágica comenzó a generarse frente a los dos, una criatura blanca se formó caminando hacia ellos.

"Kyara, ¿que rayos haces en mi sueño?" Preguntó Ian algo confundido.

"Princesa Luna, es un honor conocerla." Saludó haciendo una reverencia.

"Un zorro astral, el gusto es mío." Dijo Luna haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante Kyara.

"Un segundo, ¿acaso tú puedes entrar en los sueños como Luna?" Preguntó Ian algo confundido.

"Yo puedo entrar en los sueños gracias a mi magia pero los zorros necesitan canalizar esa habilidad de una forma diferente." Explicó Luna.

Kyara y Luna tan solo charlaban alegremente mientras que Ian pensaba que no lograría descansar nada esa noche. Las dos se encontraban muy entusiasmadas por haber conocido a alguien con habilidades similares de una a la otra.

"Su majestad, ¿quiere que le enseñe algo interesante?" Preguntó Kyara.

Ambas comenzaron a correr alegremente, Ian decidió seguirlas ya que se encontraban dentro de su sueño. Frenaron repentinamente y se sumergieron en algo que parecía un estanque, las siguió lanzándose allí e ingresó en una habitación oscura.

Galopó un poco hacia el frente intentando encontrar a Luna y Kyara pero solo se oía el eco de sus cascos a cada paso que daba. El lugar se encontraba destruido, lleno de grietas por doquier.

Varias llamas aparecieron repentinamente iluminandolo todo, cada una ardía con un diferente color, intensidad y tamaño.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó Luna.

"Wow, esto esta hecho pedazos..." Comentó Kyara observando a su alrededor. "Bienvenido a tu corazón." Dijo extendiendo su pata a Ian.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Ian algo confundido.

"Aunque esta es una manifestación, todos tenemos un lugar así dentro de nosotros." Explicó Kyara.

Sus colas brillaron transportándolos a otra habitación, ese lugar era diferente, poseía columnas doradas y las llamas se encontraban dentro de esferas de cristal. Había una esfera dañada pero con su fuego ardiendo intensamente y otra casi destruida con una pequeña llama.

"¿Este es otro lugar de mi mente?" Preguntó Ian.

"De hecho es el corazón del Príncipe Gridwin." Contestó Kyara.

"¿¡Estás viajando con el príncipe Gridwin!?" Bufó Luna hacia Ian.

"S-si, ¿que tiene eso de malo?"

"Llegó un pedido de búsqueda desde Griffonia." Respondió Luna. "¡Prometiste no meterte en problemas!"

"Por favor, no le digas a los demás de esto." Suplicó Ian juntando sus cascos al frente. "Él escapó del palacio y me pidió que le enseñe a ser fuerte y valiente."

Tan solo bufó ante la respuesta de Ian, ella estaba consciente de que podía hacer magia así que no correría ningún peligro. Galopó hacia la pequeña flama y la observó fijo, sentía algo familiar en ella.

"Esa pequeña flama intenta recobrar su brillo pero tan sólo se extinguirá." Dijo Kyara "Usted, princesa Luna, posee una igual."

"¿Y que representa?" Preguntó.

"Sus respectivas madres."

Luna tragó saliva repentinamente a oír eso, comenzó a sentir que cada una de las flamas emanaba un sentimiento diferente. Kyara hizo brillar una vez más sus colas, en esta ocasión se encontraban en el palacio de Griffonia viendo a un Gridwin de polluelo.

Observaba por una ventana como otros grifos jugaban en el patio, suspirando y anhelando estar allí. Un grifo mayor y con lentes se acercó mostrándole un pergamino y luego se esfumaron en el aire.

"Muchas veces los sueños son manifestaciones de deseos y anhelos." Dijo Luna.

"Y todo se manifiesta a través de nuestros corazones." Continuó Kyara.

Fueron transportados a una tercera habitación que poseía formaciones de rocas y cristales puntiagudos, tres llamas aparecieron frente a ellos.

"Esto... es triste..." Comento Ian. "¿Tan solo tres?"

"Si, y dos de ellas son Gridwin y tú." Respondió Kyara. "Este es el corazón de Elise." Agregó. "Ustedes al parecer son importantes para ella y salvo esa tercera llama, no tiene a nadie más en este mundo."

Luna susurró algo al oído de Kyara y ella asentó con la cabeza muy feliz, al parecer planeaban algo e Ian no se encontraba muy felíz de ser parte de ello.

Las dos corrieron atravesando una de las paredes como si fuera hecha de agua, Ian las siguió y reingresaron a la primera habitación donde estuvieron. Las vio paradas frente a tres llamas que ardían con mayor tamaño que las demás, se acercó a observarlas detenidamente ya que emanaba un aura que se le hacía familiar y lo reconfortaba.

La primera ardía con los colores amarillo, naranja y un poco de rojo; la segunda con una tonalidad turquesa, celeste claro y un suave violeta; por último la tercera ardía gris claro, púrpura y verde.

Observó alrededor las llamas con diferentes tamaños, había una anaranjada, dorado y verde junto a otra rojizo, naranja y verde. También vio una púrpura con tres tonalidades y otra de tres diferentes tipos de azul oscuro, muy similares al pelaje de Luna.

"Cada llama representa a alguien que es importante para tí." Dijo Kyara. "Estas son las tres yeguas que vimos antes, ¿verdad?"

"Eh…"

"He, he, he, Ian… me lo esperaba de tí pero esta llama es la que más me sorprendió." Dijo Luna entre risas.

Se hizo a un lado dejando ver detrás de ella una llama que ardía en una tonalidad blanca con celeste, rosado y verde claros. Su tamaño no se comparaba a los otras tres pero se encontraba con un tamaño un poco mayor a las demás.

"¡Si le dices una palabra de esto…"

"Ha, ha, ha. Mientras más lo niegues creo que será peor para tí." Rió Luna al instante. "Ya está a punto de salir el sol, prometo guardar en secreto lo de Tia y Gridwin." Agregó desvaneciéndose. "Les deseo un buen viaje a los dos."

"¿Les deseo?" Preguntó Ian.

Sintió un cosquilleo correr por su cuello haciéndole cerrar los ojos, cuando pudo abrirlos, notó que estaba acostado cubierto por su manda tal y como había quedado en la noche. Giró su cabeza sintiendo el mismo cosquilleo pero esta vez vio algo blanco y negro.

Al elevar la vista vio a Kyara sentada cerca de ellos y cada una de sus colas servía de almohada a el, Gridwin y Elise.

"Buenos días." Dijo Sonriendo.


End file.
